The Legend Of Spyro : The Thing You never Had
by Cuwaert Den Duvel
Summary: A human is transported to the dragon world, traumatized by his old life. At the same time,Spyro and Cynder are meeting other dragons after they defeated the dark master. But the worlds reaction to Cynder is not what they had wanted to recieve. Not at all . Unkown by both heroes , Malefor returns , but not for the reason everyone thinks.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :chapter 1 Powerwind**

Inside a small cave, A couple of miles away from the city of Warfang, were two dragons. A male and a female. The female was a pure white dragon, from the rare element named Light. She came from lands far beyond Avalar, but settled here eventually. Once , she was praised for her beauty. She had been the dragoness desired by almost every single dragon in the whole country , and , if she wanted, she could even get dragons who already had a mate. But she wasn't that kind of a person. She had always been a carefree and happy dragoness, but this emotions had been ripped from her very soul.

But it wasn't the only thing she had lost. She had a lot more things that could be added to her personal list of misery , and the worst thing of all was that was caused by none other than her mate.

The other dragon in the cave.

He was a large purple dragon, lying face down on the ground.

Once , his scales had been a bright purple color but now they were dull and dark. It seemed like the very essence of life itself had left the damaged and cold body of this dragon. His scales looked like dark purple stones, his claws were far sharper than any natural dragon could have and his horns were bigger than that of any other dragon in existence.

He had several bruises and broken limbs from his fight. He had given it all he had , but to no avail. Right now, he had lost. For the first time in years, the dark lord had lost.

He was defeated by the only person who could possibly beat him in a fight. The only person who he could not hurt, not even with maximum power given to him by the dark element. The only person that would do everything to defend her child , even if it meant hurting him.

He was beaten by his mate.

The white dragoness.

Her name was Tyranna. She was one of the only white dragons in Avalar, and her whole life, she had been shunned and ignored like the plague. But not by her mate. No, he was the only person that ever believed in her. With a feeling of nostalgia, she tried to remember the memory of how they had met all those years ago. Now, on this critical moment , she wanted to feel for the last time how her love had once been and would never be again. Even if it was just nothing more than an unimportant memory. Years ago , she had been training with a couple of other young dragons. It had all stared out rather innocent, but at the end of the class it had went so far that the whole class began to beat her , or began to throw trash at her head. Crying, she had crawled away as fast as her paws could carry her. Without giving it a second thought, she dashed into the woods surrounding her school.

She was surprised to find a purple dragon of the same age as her, lying in the bushes , crying. He was shaking uncontrollably and he was wailing like someone had killed his parents. Tyranna had been shocked, and instead of leaving the dragon behind, she had tried to start a conversation with him. She succeeded , and eventually, she discovered that he was discriminated for the same reason as she was . It was for the most stupid reason in existence, but still people seemed to take grate value in it.

It was because of his color.

Tyranna sighed at the memory. Here, in front of her eyes , was the same helpless purple from all those years ago.

There he laid, just as that faithful day, covered in bruises and cuts. Much had changed since that wonderful day ,but still after all these years , she still had the feeling to comfort him. Just as then. She wanted to cuddle him, to tell him that everything would be fine, that the sun would return in his dark and scared mind. She wanted to make him happy, to return the carefree dragon that he was.

But she couldn't.

This time it weren't bullies that had attacked him, nor some racist bloke from one of the filthy places in the corners of Warfang. No this time, it had been her own claws that had damaged him so badly .She walked over to the side of the cave and began to murmur a spell once used by the ancestors of the dragon race to explore other realms. Forgotten by many and feared by most, but Tyranna knew how to use this one spell. She had practiced on it for a long time now, and she wasn't going to fail in such a dire situation.

"Atea ireki honetan hobeto leku bat."

From out of nowhere, a portal appeared.

Tyranna sighed deeply. She didn't wanted to do this, but she had no choice. She couldn't back down now. She had burned that bridge a long time ago, and now she could not return. There was no time for regret. Not anymore.

Looking away from the pathetic form of the purple dragon, she unfolded her wings to reveal a black dragon egg .

Her child.

Tyranna's heart broke when she looked at it. Oh, how hard did she wanted to keep it. How hard did she wanted to see her child grow up, even one glimpse would be enough. But this was a fate not bounded to hers. It was heart crushing, but necessary. Her baby would get a better life, away from the darkness her world was in right now. He or she would get a place to live and grow up somewhere happy, or at least save from war.

Slowly, she walked over to the portal, every step closer to the portal being heavier than the one before. When she reached the portal she made a deep sigh , before making the final step to the gateway to another world. But before she pushed herself and the egg through the portal, she looked at the purple dragon behind her. He had regained his consciousness, and tears were running down his scaly cheeks. Tyranna sighed again. He remembered her so hard of the dragon at that beautiful day from so many years ago. The weak and innocent dragon he once was. But that time had passed.

He began to speak.

" P…..p…please , Tyranna . Don't do it. Please , I am begging you." He said. His voice was filled with fear and desperation. The purple body of the dragon was shivering and shaking, his wounds spilling his blood over the cold floor. With begging eyes he looked up to the white dragoness, his mate. " Please Tyranna. Stay with me. I can change . I will promise. Please , don't leave."

He tried to lift his head, but he was far too weak to perform such an act. For the millionth time this day, Tyranna sighed again. A small voice in Tyranna's head was telling her to listen to him, to stay with him. Memories of better times clouded her mind. Feelings of nostalgia flooded trough her panicked and sorrowing mind. They had encountered a lot of things together, and always , they were the winning duo.

They had shared so much happy moments and so much adventures. Tyranna swallowed . It felt like her heart was ripped in two pieces. Her ears had heard the promise. The promise that he would change. But even with all her willpower, all her hope fixated at searching for truth in his words, she could only conclude one thing.

She knew that he wouldn't hold himself to that promise. He couldn't . Not since the dark element had started to consume him.

She still cursed the elders for this. They thought in a moment of unhealthy curiosity, that Malefor was ready to handle the final and most difficult element of all. The dark element.

But instead of using it for good, it had consumed him. At this stage in his consumed existence , she didn't recognized the mate she once thought to know anymore. He wasn't the kind and caring mate he once was. He was a violent and bloodthirsty creature, an abomination of nature that would kill and destroy everything in his path . All to achieve the ridiculous idea of a great cleaning, to reshape the world. To start the whole planet from point one.

He had moments were he would regain his old self however.

At that kind of moments, he usually cried and apologized for his horrible deeds. This sad mental state had only fueled the dark element even more. It had allowed it to brake trough his weakened mental barriers, entering his already confused mind. And it took over. But right now, he was his caring self. And although he knew that this day would once come, Malefor still felt destroyed by what was going to happen. He was shattered.

His worst nightmare was unfolding itself right in front of his eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it. His mate was leaving him. She was going to run away through a portal, to never return. She would disappear to a realm where he could never find her, far away from his rule of terror. But that wasn't the worst part. All this was nothing compared to what his mate would take away from him .She was going to leave, taking his only child with her. He would lose his last point of light in the cloud of darkness that was his mind.

From the day his mate had laid the egg, he had loved it with everything he had. And now, after all the care and love he had given it, he would lose it. The chances were astronomically high that he would never see the egg again. It would disappear in whatever world the portal was leading to, and he would have to live alone .

Alone, while the dark element would slowly take over and corrupt his mind. Malefor had no other things to keep him sane. His whole future would be trashed right now.

And there was nothing he could do about it. He knew why she did it and he understood it totally. But still, he was begging her to stay. He couldn't live without her. Maybe , just maybe , if she would stay, he would have a chance to fight out the dark element, and he would be free. But that faith wasn't the one he would get . He had spilled that chance a long time ago.

And he knew it.

" Tyranna . Stay with me. It's all that I am asking for. Please , you are the only thing that keeps me sane." He looked up to his mate. His look was returned by the saddened and conflicted eyes of his beautiful mate. Slowly, she spoke up.

" I know Malefor. I know that I am the only thing that keeps you sane. But sooner or later, you will lose the fight against the element. I don't want my child to grow up with a murdering and destroying father. And I don't want to see you destroying everything were I care for. It hurts me to do this, but I have no other option. Goodbye ,my love."

And with this words she pushed herself through the portal. After the tip of her tail disappeared through the portal, it kept open for some seconds before closing . All the chances at forgiveness from his mate were wasted for Malefor. The gateway to another world had finally closed, taking away the only two people Malefor could ever care for. He let out a high pitched wail of despair. His heart felt like it was crumbling away, together with his sanity.

And while his depression was beginning to form, the dark element was lurking in the shadows, waiting to corrupt his mind. The dark power began to crawl to the crying and heartbroken dragon, preparing to corrupt him totally. Malefor had fallen. The dark master would rise in his place.

 _The human world, the year 2016._

Tyranna had used her last magic to make the portal . She was dying and she knew it. The wounds the white dragoness had sustained at her fight with her mate had been worsened by her extensive use of her magic supply. Her head turned around to find a good home for her egg, and there it was.

It was the house of two humans. They loved each other and wanted kids. But there past attempts had failed.

Until now.

With her last bit of magic, Tyranna turned the egg into a human baby. She laid hit down on the humans their doorstep.

The only thing she left was a necklace around the boys neck. The necklace had a poem written on it. It was a poem used by many dragons from the past, and now it would honor their child as a last reminder of his origin. The ancient writing was written in an old ancient language only a few dragons could speak , long lost in history. But it was also to keep him safe if everything else would fail. She knew that there was a possibility that one day her magic would stop working and he would be transferred back to the world of his birth. Until then ,he would live a human live.

"Goodbye my child." She said , and with that words she flew away. But first she left a letter with the child written in human language .

" For the family who finds this child, take care of him like one of your own and raise him well. His name is Keletor.

An so she left, knowing that she wouldn't get far. Eventually , she felt her life creeping away. Some hours later, she plummeted to her death above the see, knowing that her child was safe.

At last.

Or so she thought.

 **Well, I updated this chapter because, ...it kinda sucked.**

 **But I mean really sucked.**

 **But anyway, now its repaired, so enjoy the new version.**

 **Song: Twilight Force-Powerwind**

 **See ya**

 **PTPD**


	2. Chapter 2

A major change :chapter 2

Kel was walking home from school again. Just like all the other days, he was thinking about which way he would use this time to cover op his cuts and bruises.

One of the school bullies had kicked his ass again in front of everyone. Just like all the other times, he had humiliated him in the middle of the school.

Kel tried to recall to himself what he had done this time to attract those stupid kids their attention. past times , he had done some weird things in his class.

This time he had done nothing wrong though. He was just mixing his science ingredients , when his teacher started to look how his project was progressing.

His nerves had started to tense up. His grades weren't that awesome, and if he wanted to get a good one for once, he had to try at his best.

But his science partner, a boy called Marcus, was one of his bullies and he tried to mess up Kels experiment on multiple occasions. Kel never knew why people liked to bully him so much.

He tried to fit in really hard, but this always resulted in even more embarrassment and more bruises.

Okay, he had a couple of weird habits , but that wasn't a reason to make someone life to a living hell wasn't it? Once , in the biology class, he had started to cry when his teacher was dissecting a lizard for educating reasons.

He still didn't totally understood why. Actually he knew why, but he wasn't going to tell anyone because of a rather disturbing fact. When the teacher started to cut inside the lizard, it began to squirm and move around.

The teacher didn't minded and began to cut him open even further. But while the whole class couldn't hear something else than the hard hissing and screeching of the small animal, Kel could hear more. Much more

. He could hear the lizard beg.

It was begging for his life and from the moment the teacher began to cut, he could hear the ongoing stream of curses and cries for help from the little creature.

After some time Kel couldn't take it anymore and he fainted. That evening he had try to get the screams and begging's out of his head but nothing worked .

When he went to school the next day, the bullies laughed at him for being a pussy and a softy.

That day he had returned to his home with more bruises than ever before, but his parents hadn't noticed one piece of it.

Not that they would care much in the first place. He had heard from his neighbors that once, his parents were a loving and really beautiful couple, but that time had passed a while ago, and now , they tried to ignore him as much as they could.

The only reason why he was hiding his scars was because his father would mock him for being weak.

He had never received one good word of any of his parents , but he didn't needed good words.

He would be more scared when they would complement him , then if they would shout at him for doing something wrong again that wasn't his fault to begin with.

His mom would probably lay down in front of the television for the whole day .

It was her favorite and only activity she did. His dad would come home around six o clock, after some beers with his friends. When he would return back home, hell would break loose. He would destroy everything in the whole house that wasn't attached to something .

If he wasn't satisfied after this rampage , he would usually turn his rage against Kel. Mostly , he would mock him for being left on their doorstep.

He always said things like " you were just one big mistake and now we have to deal with it." He liked to laugh too about his necklace, the only thing that his real mom had left when she dropped him on this cursed doorstep, now fifteen years ago.

To return to the current time , Kel was still thinking about how to hide his cuts , but when his home came insight he gave up and began to prepare himself for the rage of his dad.

When he went inside of the house , the first thing he heard was the sound of some annoying sitcom his mom liked to watch. She was a little bit sadistic , and she could really enjoy it when one of the main characters died. He walked over to the kitchen to search for something to eat.

His mom was too lazy and she had never prepared food once , as far as he could remember. After some time , he found a bit of bread and a bucket filled with honey.

He took a knife and began to eat. His dad would probably eat in one of the trucker bars on the side of the street. A couple of minutes later , he heard the front door open up.

Kels mood dropped below zero. If his dad saw him this way , he would be furious. Not because his mom hadn't prepared any food, of course.

No, he would be angry because he was eating without using a plate. He started to make a dive beneath the table to hide himself , but he was too late. His dad grabbed him by his shirt and began to lift him up until his eyes met the hateful eyes of his father.

" Since when it's okay to eat without a plate. You aren't a cave man aren't you?" He only looked at him with begging eyes.

He didn't wanted to be beaten up again.

Most guys from my age wouldn't tolerate such acts from their parents, but all the years of bullying and being kicked by the people that were supposed to take care of him , had totally destroyed any chance for Kel to build up any confidence or self-respect.

" S….s….sorry." he said in a scared voice. The poor teenager was shaking in fear. His dad looked at me with his deep black eyes.

" Is that the best you can say? Sorry? I think it's time to teach you a lesson that you will remember , because the other ones didn't really helped , if you still don't have the guts to defend yourself , you useless worm.

" His fist raised itself in the air.

Kel just closed his eyes and began to prepare himself for the hard punch that would follow.

But it never came.

Instead, his dads hands locked themselves around Kels throat.

He tried to resist it but his dad was to strong. His head began to turn red and purple after some time. With one desperate pull, he separated the hands from his dad, from his neck. Gasping for air he fell to the ground.

When he looked up , he saw his dad , smiling evily. In his hands , he had something that turned Kels stomach around. There , in his dads hands laid his necklace , the only reminder of his parents.

His REAL parents. His heard skipped a beat when he saw his dearest possession laying inside of the mans hand he despised the most of all the people on this planet. His necklace was just hanging there, around his cursed hands.

" I think I have to lock this up for some time , don't you think , little kid." He said with an evil grin on his face. He turned around and began to walk upstairs, leaving a horrified Kel behind. But after some minutes , Kel stood up and he went straight to his room.

He began to think. He had to get his necklace back. It was like the holy grail to him.

That night , he walked over to the room of his parents. After opening the door, he saw what he was looking for.

On the table on the side of the bed of his parents , laid an necklace with a language on it that no one could read. Kel walk over to the table , and as fast as he could, he grabbed his necklace. His victory didn't lasted however.

"Well well. What do you think you're doing? " a cold voice said. He turned around and Kel saw his dad his fist coming over to my face. Kel closed his eyes and again, waiting for pain that never came.

"Please get me out of this place" He begged. "This is not my home. I want to my real home. My real parents." He screamed. From out of nowhere he heard a voice.

" Are you shore that you are ready to return to where you come from?" the voice asked. " Yes, please , give me back my parents , my home , everything." Kel said.

When he opened his eyes he saw that everything was white around him. " If you choose it that way, so it will be." The voice said .

" Prepare yourself . It can hurt a little bit."

Kel found out soon enough that a little meant something totally different in his vocabulary.

WELL? THAT WAS IT FOR THIS TIME. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Return to were you belong:chapter 3

When Kel opened his eyes, he saw that he was surrounded by a white void. His stepdad and the room were nowhere to be seen. The voice had done what it had promised. It had taken him away from that sick place.

But how? This shouldn't supposed to be possible. There was nothing that could just teleport someone away. That was something out of a science fiction movie, wasn't it? A better question was , where was he?

His thoughts were interrupted by a glowing object that appeared some meters away from him. When the glowing stopped, the form of the object became clear. It was Kels necklace.

The last remembrance of his mom, flew to him and dropped itself on Kels hand. Before Kel could think about this new development, the marks on the jewel began to glow. A green glue began to leak out of the runes on the stone, through the fingers of Kel , onto the ground.

The goo started to morph and take shape until , to Kels shock, a small green dragon laid in front of him. The dragon appeared to be sleeping. Kels mouth had dropped wide open of pure shock.

In front of him laid a beast that could only exist in Disney movies or fantasy books. Kel didn't knew what to think about the whole situation.

This had to be a hallucination. Probably, his dad had knocked him out, and know he was in a dream world of some sort. Within minutes he would wake up and go on with his horrible life. He would return to a world where he was hated and despised.

Kel became a little bit sad after thinking about it. Actually, he began to hope that this was real. Even this, living forever in a white void with nothing else than weird hallucinations , was better than his previous life. It was saddening to know that his situation was that terrible.

Suddenly , Kel heard a weird gaping like sound. It sounded like the noise a baby would make when it waked up, but this was a little bit higher. It had something cute. When Kel looked back at the dragon , he saw that it was the thing that made the sound.

It was waking up. The dragon stretched itself a couple of times, looked around , and began to smile when it spotted Kel. It walked over to his leg and began to rub itself against Kels leg in a cat-like manner. Kel couldn't help but chuckle a little at the scene.

The small dragon started to make a purring-like sound and it looked up to Kels hand , expecting a rubbing. After some hesitation, Kel began to rub the head of the small green creature. The dragon closed its eyes to enjoy the rubbing to its fullest.

They stayed like this for some minutes. After some time the dragon spoke up.

"I suppose you are Kel?." It asked , with its eyes still closed. Kel looked down to the small beast and answered " Yes , that's me."

Normally, Kel would freak out, but right now, so much weird things had happened that he was starting to get used to it. And , if this really was a dream, he could better enjoy it. He felt himself more at peace and calmer than ever before. The dragon opened its eyes and looked right in Kels eyes. The eyes of the dragon were like an ocean of thoughts and dreams.

They looked like they were deeper than the deepest sea. Kels backed up a little bit out of confusion. The dragon began to chuckle when she saw this.

" Are you scared of me , Kel?" she asked. Kel shook his head but she clearly didn't believed him , as she chuckled again. " You're not really brave ,aren't you?" she said . Yes , Kel called it a she , because , as for as he knew, this dragon looked more slender then the stereotype dragon and her voice was really high pitched for such a magnificent creature.

Kel didn't answered the question, but it looked like the dragon didn't really cared.

" Well , if you are Kel, then I can start with my whole story, starting with telling you who I am. Right?" the dragon asked. Kel just nodded.

" Right, I am Shesha. When you were born , I was one of the last dragons that knew your parents like they really were. " the dragoness said. Kel frowned at this . " Do you mean the horrible people that took me in after I was left in front of their home? " Kel asked.

Shesha shook her small head .

" No silly, I mean your real parents . " she said , still smiling. Kel frowned a little bit more at this statement. How could this creature know his parents ? This was his imagination, right? Shesha only existed in his head , right?

The dragon looked like she expected some sort of reaction. Maybe , she expected that he would ask how she knew them. Kel wanted to ask Shesha how she knew his parents, but she shook her head before he could ask the question.

" That's a story for another time kid. It would only hurt you to know who they were. But, if you discover who they were, let me tell you this first. They were good people. They cared for you and they wanted to give you the best life possible.

But , let's just say something unexpected happened. Promise me that you will never listen to the stories they tell you. Promise me Kell." She said.

Kel was to confused to give a proper reaction. Shesha took this as a yes.

" Okay Kel. To return to your home , you will have to undergo some changes. They will hurt a little , but it will be for the better. Now , close your eyes." She stopped talking and began to walk over to Kel. He wanted to back up , but before he could do this, his eyelids became heavy.

" this will hurt a little bit." He heard Shesha say. He began to think about where he heard that before. But this time it was for real.

A horrible agonizing shot through Kels whole body. He couldn't open his eyes, but his body felt like it was reforming, reshaping. He tried to move , but it felt like his body was mode of solid rock. He couldn't move at all. This didn't stopped the pain though.

Kel couldn't think straight anymore, his brain could only focus on the immense and agonizing pain that shot thru his body. If he could scream , he would already had destroyed his vocal cords. But he couldn't. After some time , he began to feel pain in places that didn't existed before.

He felt pain in appendages on his back that certainly weren't there before. Something between his legs was hurting too, but it wasn't his Johnson. It was something that wasn't supposed to be there. As crazy as it sounded , the pain was centered in a place where normally, with animals, a tail would be.

The pain still didn't stopped. After long, agonizing , minutes , that felt like hours to Kel, the pain began to faint away. He still couldn't move, but this was a good new development.

"Now , you will sleep. Your body has to regain its energy that it used to return you to your original form." He heard the voice of Shesha say.

Kel couldn't agree more. He just wanted to sleep. He felt so tired. A moment later , Kell fainted.

WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK. FIRST CHAPTER IN A LOOOOOOONG TIME. I THINK I WILL FOCUS MORE ON THIS STORY IN THE FUTURE BECAUSE I LIKE THIS ONE MORE THAN MY OTHER . see ya


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the valleys were dragons fly

WARNIG :THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD,DEATH AND MAYBE GORE( I think gore is totally subjective.)

Darkness. Pure blackness. An empty thought without any dream or other thing. Kel his mind was totally empty.

There was nothing that could bother him. But, after some long hours of dreamless rest, his mind began to restart at a slow speed. The first thing his brain processed was a painful stiffness through his whole body. It wasn't really painful , but it annoyed him to no end.

After some minutes , brain began to regain its old way of working. Kel opened his eyes, and his mouth fell open at the sight that was unfolding in front of him. Mountains, forests and canyons as far he could see. Birds chirping happily, flying in clear blue sky.

Grass fields full of beautiful flowers, the grass waving along with the soft breeze. Mountains , as high as the sky, their highest areas covered with snow. Kel was surprised and amazed by so much beauty of nature. But the moment was destroyed when the memories of the past happenings returned in full force. The first thing that entered Kels brain was panic.

He felt that something was wrong. Something was really wrong. First, while he was looking around and enjoying the view, he had turned his neck around in corners and angles that were impossible. Secondly, he saw that everything seemed smaller.

The trees looked like they were built for a theater for dwarfs. But the weirdest part was, that Kel felt an annoying stiffness in the area around his back. An area where, as far as Kel knew, no appendages supposed to be.

Kel turned his head with his newfound flexibility, and his mouth fell open from shock. The body he saw could impossibly belong to him. It was the body of a creature that only existed in things like Lord of the rings or the Harry Potter franchise.

His eyes were looking at the body of the king of the sky, the lord of the lizards. He was looking at the body of a dragon. Shiny black scales covered the back of the body. Two gigantic wings were attached to the body, somewhere around the shoulders.

The wings were black as the night , with leathery , dark purple membranes. A long ,slender tail was laying behind Kels new body, ending in a point where it looked like it separated into two knife like attachments.

But even with all these surprises, it still wasn't the thing that shocked Kel the most. He carefully looked at the weird marking were his back was covered with. From the tip of his tail, to a spot somewhere behind his ears, went one big line of weird , blood red markings.

They looked like they were scared into his body, interrupting the smooth skin of scales. Kel could only look at the markings in confusion. His brain was telling him that he missed something. Something that he was supposed to know.

With another shock, Kel recognized the markings. It were the same weird marking that had once covered his dearest belonging. His necklace. Speaking of his necklace, were the hell did it went to? Kels hard began to beat faster. He couldn't lose his necklace.

He couldn't live without the last remembrance of his real mother. He had to find it. Kels eyes scanned his surroundings, looking for the juwel. But it was nowhere to be seen. Kels heard skipped a beat. He had never knew how hard he protected the necklace until now. His eyes began to get wet.

Kel hadn't cried in a long time. Tears would only bring more beatings from his dad. But now, without his dad , he could cry openly, and he used this opportunity to its fullest. But before he could drown himself in self-pity, his eye fell on something. Something on the back of his hand. Or was it called a paw now? Kel quickly dropped this thought .

That was stuff for later. He lifted his paw up, until he could give it a closer look. Again, Kel was shocked. There, in the back of his right paw, laid his necklace. But it wasn't exactly the same anymore. It had grown on the backside of his paw.

It looked more like a bump of scales. On the little bump, were the same markings again, that now covered his whole body. They were written in the same blood red letters as the others. While Kel was looking at his paw, something was crawling over to him.

A wolf, sneaky as it was, was looking to Kel in a way a predator looks at his prey. The wolf was really confident, because he recognized a defenseless prey when he saw one. And this dragon had caught his eye immediately. The dragon looked totally lost, like he had never seen himself before. The wolf didn't knew why, but he didn't care.

It was just another prey for him. The wolf began to count the seconds before he would attack. He licked his lips and fangs. This would be an easy kill. After some seconds , the wolf jumped to the dragon , paws and teeth aimed at the overgrown lizards throat.

But in the blink of an eye, Kel had spotted him, and in a reflex Kel didn't know he had, he lunged his tail at the wolf. The wolf could only yelp in surprise and pain when the double blade tail pierced his skin and internal organs. The wolf landed on top of a horrified Kel, covering him in blood and pieces of internal organs. In his panic, Kel tried to pull his tail out of the gaping wound, but instead of just pulling it out, he ripped the wolf almost in two separate parts, causing another wave of blood and painful howls of the tortured wolf.

Kel could only look at how the life of the wolf was slowly drifting away, taking him to a better place, ending his pain. The wolf sighed one last breath, life leaving him for good. The smell of the wolf his breath flew right in Kels face. It smelled like it came right out of the deepest cage of hell.

Death mixed with the smell of blood. The gruesomeness of the situation began to creap itself inside of Kels head.

"I…I…..what…but, I…how." Kel stuttered, totally disgusted by his own deed. "What have I done?" he whispered. Panic began to get his hold of Kel. " What have I done ? " he screamed. Tears began to well up in his eyes . It was just too much. He couldn't handle this .

His nerves were stretched at their max. And this had snapped them. With one last roar of fear and confusion, Kel closed his eyes as darkness overtook him once more, drifting him away in an unconscious state.

A couple of meters away..

Spyro was tired , but he had to go on. He had no choice. The live of his love, Cynder was in danger. After all the shit they had been put thru, it still looked like the ancestors liked to play another cruel game with them.

They had, finally defeated Malefor. The Dark Master had fallen. That was what Spyro would tell everyone. But he knew better. Malefor was transported to another world. Nothing more, nothing less. Spyro had believed he was dead, but Cynder had explained everything to him.

A being with the power of Malefor could easily return, but Spyro wouldn't be there anymore to stop him. He was tired of his role as the hero. But , he had his reasons. A couple of dragons had crossed their path.

They were really kind at first, until one of them spotted Cynder. They had attacked her and she had been wounded really bad. If she didn't received any red gems, she would likely die. Spyro had knocked the dragons down, but not before the leader of the dragons told him that Malefor was right.

If Spyro protected the Terror of the skies, then it was true that all purple dragons were destined to destroy the world. Then it was true that purple dragons weren't savers , but destroyers. Spyro couldn't care less.

The person he liked the most of everyone was hurt, and if protecting her meant giving up his reputation, then he would accept it gladly, as long as he could protect the only person that had always supported him.

The only person that would never turn on him. Night began to fall and Cynder had to rest. Spyro laid her unconscious body down , and after cleaning up some of her wounds, he laid down at her side. While he looked over her damaged body, Spyro wished for a dragon that wouldn't judge her for her past. Someone that didn't expected Spyro to be the hero.

A person that would take them just as they were, without demanding him to live up to ideals he didn't supported in the first place. Spyro closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

WELL,THIS TOOK AN INSANE AMOUNT OF TIME TO WRIGHT,BECAUSE MY COMPUTER DELETED THE ORIGINAL FILE 3 ,NOW IAM BACK AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME FASTER THEN THIS ONE. I ALSO CHANGED THE RATING TO T. I WONDER WHY. ANYWAY,I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THE TITLE WAS INSPIRED FROM A LYRIC FROM THE SONG "EMERALD SWORD" FROM THE BAND "RHAPSODY".


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: lady dragon**

Cynder let out a painful moan, and after some moments of mumbling and screaming in her dream, her eyes opened themselves.

Cynder jumped on her legs trembling in fear from the nightmare she had just experienced, although she fell to the ground immediately because her left paw hadn't healed already. While she was looking at her paw in confusion, the memories of how she broke her paw returned.

And with it , a lot of sadness. It was Cynders reputation that had forced Spyro to protect her. The dragons had only attacked her, and she couldn't say that they were at fold. She had done horrible things. Okay, it was under control from Malefor, but still. She had been the worst dragon in existence after The Dark Lord. The guilt of the things she had done was eating and clawing on her heart, but she deserved it.

Cynder wanted to suffer. She wanted to be punished for her crimes. This made her love for Spyro only more difficult. She let out a huge sigh and she tried to get up. Her paw felt really bad , but she had experienced much more severe wounds. She could handle this. While trying to stand up, a sound came from behind her back. Her head turned around immediately , searching for the source of the sound.

The young dragoness her eyes softened when she saw a really cute scene in front of her. Spyro laid in the classic sleep pose of a dragon, while he was sucking on his thumb. With his other paw, Spyro had locked his knees against his stomach in the same way baby dragons did when they were afraid for something. Cynder her heart melted when she looked at her lover.

He was so cute and peaceful, and she was the reason that his peacefulness would be destroyed from the moment he opened his eyes. She pushed this negative thoughts away and she began to walk around a little, trying to get her mind off all the bad things that had happened in the last weeks. She stretched one last time, and tried to not fall to the ground. After some minutes , she succeeded in walking on tree paws, and she began to look around in the bushes surrounding the place where they had slept, just to keep herself entertained. After some time of purposeless walking around, her ears caught some weird noise coming from behind one of the bushes. It sounded like someone was crying really hard, almost screaming.

The screamed could only be produced by a being in total panic. Cynder tried to back away from the noise, but she stumbled over her own broken paw. A jolt of pain shot thru her paw and she yelped loudly in pain. Immediately after she had yelped, the screaming noise stopped.

The creature had probably heard her. After some moments of complete silence, she heard a panicked voice. "Who's there?" it said, its voice rasping from the loud crying it had done some moments ago. Cynder didn't know what to do. She didn't knew who or what it was, but the more she thought about it, the more she began to think that this being couldn't be so dangerous. It sounded panicked and if it was something evil, let's say a survivor from Malefors defeated army, then it wouldn't have made so much noise to begin with. It would have sneaked up to her and kill her before she could say " help".

But , she didn't forget that an enclosed animal could be for more dangerous than a normal one. Some moments later she decided that she would look what it was that was screaming that way ,some moments ago. Without making a sound, or at least trying to ( not an easy task with a broken paw), she sneaked to the place where the voice had come from.

" Someone's there?" the voice asked, panic clearly hearable in its voice. Cynder crawled a little bit further until she saw a figure laying down against a tree. It looked like it was unconsciousness , but its eyes were open and they were scanning the woods around him , searching for her. She tried to get a little bit closer to get a better view, but she stumbled again over her broken paw. A big yelp escaped her throat combined with a lot of curses ( the F word) . Groaning in pain, she fell on her stomach. Looking up she saw , the creature in its full glory, and she was shocked by what she saw.

There, laying down, was a black dragon , its scales shining in the sunlight. His wings were gigantic for its body size and his tail was far longer than the tail from a normal dragon from his age. He didn't looked older than Cynder or Spyro, but his body looked like it had endured some really bad wounds. His whole back and tail were covered in blood red markings , looking like they resembled a language of some sort, but she didn't knew which. A long row a razor sharp spikes went from the tip of his weird, twin bladed tail, up to his head, where it ended in five horns big dark purple horns.

He had tree horns coming out of the top of his head and four others that came out of the area right behind his head. He had a surprisingly light purple underbelly and black claws. But Cynder her attention was drawn to another detail. His whole body was covered is blood. Every spot , from his tail until his belly, was covered in dark , red , shiny blood. When she turned her head, she were the blood had come from. Next to the dragon , barely recognizable , laid then remains of what once had been a wolf. The head of the destroyed animal was the last thing that even looked a little bit like a body part.

Its body was totally destroyed, ripped open in half, internal organs everywhere. Cynder didn't move. Her mind couldn't process the horrors she was looking at. This dragon, this beast had killed another being. That the wolf was killed wasn't so shocking for her, dragons had to defend themselves, but she couldn't understand why someone would to this much damage to another living being, even if it was out of self-defense. She tilted her head up to look at the beast that had done this. She was met with surprise once more. The dragon looked at her in pure agony.

His eyes were filled with fear and he was trembling over his whole body.

" I didn't meant to do it." He said, in a high pitched voice. " I…..I…..it was just…not….never wanted to…" After some stuttering , something began to wash the blood beneath his eyes away. It were tears. In front of Cynders shocked eyes, happened something she didn't expected at all. In one big roar/cry , fell the dragon down, mentally broken. He just laid there , crying his soul out. Cynder didn't knew what to do. One side of her mind told her to get away from this monster, but another part told her that he needed help. That he wasn't really responsible for this mess.

That it never was his purpose to kill the wolf anyway. She recognized something in the dragon. She didn't knew what, but she would find out later. She stood up, and walked over to the dragon, who didn't even acknowledged her existence. He was too wrapped up in his own emotions to even look at what Cynder was doing. She kept crawling until she was right next to the crying dragon.

" Hey." She said, almost whispering. The dragon looked up, his eyes filled with tears. Cynder didn't knew what to say, but now she knew where she had seen that pain in someone's eyes before.

She had seen it in herself.

This eyes looked exactly the same as Cynders eyes, on the rare moments in her childhood that she was in control of her own mind. The moments when she realized what she had done, and when the guild crushed dawn on her. All her thoughts about fleeing away , left her mind. This dragon really regretted what he had done, and he was devastated about it. He was confused , alone and sad, just as she was all those years ago. She wanted to comfort the dragon, but she was interrupted by a masculine voice , coming from behind her. "CYNDER, WATCH OUT !" A purple blur flew past her eyes and collided with the black dragon, shooting attacks at the poor being. Cynder recognized him. " SPYRO?"

 **ALright. I want to know your thoughts about this one.I am not shure that i am doing things right with this story and I would like your opinion. Then I will know that I am doing it right or wrong. The title coms from the song lady dragon from dreamtale. pleace read and review. see ya.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: When i m gone.

Cynder didn't moved, totally baffled. Spyro was kicking and shooting attacks at the black dragon in a tornado of fury and anger.

The dragon didn't even tried to shield himself. Waves of tears were streaming out of his eyes, but if it was out of pain or out of regret from the murder on the wolf Cynder didn't knew. But it was clear that Spyro wouldn't stop until this dragon was unconscious , badly wounded…..or worse.

Spyro had abruptly stopped his elemental attacks , and he went for the hand on hand way of fighting, but a really one sided version of it. With one big scratch to the dragons head, he fell down , Spyro towering above him. He opened his maw for the final blow, but in the blink of an eye, he was pinned to the ground. Thrashing around widely, he tried to get a look at his attacker. With one swift movement he turned around. He was now facing his attacker, laying on his back.

He was surprised when he was met with the face of a certain purple dragoness. Cynder was still pinning Spyro down with all her force, but Spyro's trashing began to fade when he saw who was on him. Spyro was stunned when he saw the face of Cynder. She was looking with anger, something she had never done before. Even when Spyro's trashing had disappeared completely, she still kept him down, still looking at him , teeth bared in an threatening manner.

Spyro was confused, but his attention was drawn to something else when he saw the black dragon standing up again. He stood shakenly on his legs, trying not to fall dawn. On his blood covered scales and between his markings, Spyro could easily see scratches, bruises and burned scales. It made him only look more dangerous. Spyro began to struggle against Cynders grip. When she didn't loosend her locked paws, he loked up to her.

" Cynder, what are you doing ? That monster is going to attack you!" he said , trying to warn her for the black danger behind her. He expected that she would release him. He expected her to turn around and attack the dragon.

What he didn't expected was a well-aimed bitch slap to his face.

Looking up , his confused eyes met Cynders. Before he could say something, Cynder spoke.

" Idiot, does this dragon looks like he would do anything to one of us? Does he?" she almost screamed. Spyro couldn't follow anymore.

" Cynder , what do you mean? Didn't you saw what he did with that wolf . That blood, on his body isn't his , Cynder. It's from another being. Only a monster would kill something in that manner."

Spyro was surprised when he saw the impact that his words had. The black dragon began to back away, eyes filled with tears. Spyro' s ears heard the dragons voice, stuttering" I…I….didnt meant to...I.." .With one last look at Cynder and Spyro, he turned around and dashed into the woods. After some seconds of complete silence, Cynder jumped of Spyro, trying to follow the black dragon. Before she rocketed into the woods, she turned around and looked at Spyro.

" Don't dare to follow me. I am going to try to calm him, and you will be no help in that plan." She hissed to him. Then, she turned around and darted after the black dragon. Spyro clutched his head in his paws, getting a headache from all the questions that rose inside his head, but something told him that it wouldn't be smart to follow Cynder. Sighing , he laid down, trying to get his head around what just had happened.

Cynder was running thru the woods searching for any trace of the black dragon. She didn't had to search far.

The dragon laid on the ground, trying to run away from her, but it looked like he had difficulty with walking. He was crawling around in a way a newborn dragon would do, trying to take his first steps.

She looked at this weird behavior for a second , then she opened her mouth.

" Uhm….hello." she said , not sure what to do. The dragon turned his head around so he could look who was behind him. Cynder her stomach felled heavy when she saw the look in the dragons eyes. She could see, his pain, desperation and overall confusion about the whole situation. His eyes shone brightly , with no small thanks to the stream of tears that had flown out of them for the biggest part of the day.

Cynder was shocked again by the striking resemblance this dragons situation had , compared with hers from a couple of years ago. She knew his pain, his suffering , she knew all of it. Looking back at the black dragon she saw some other things that made her feel angry at a certain purple dragon.

The whole side of the dragon was covered in large cuts and burned spost that hadn't been there before. He was bleeding heavily, and it surprised Cynder that he was even capable of running into the woods in the way he had done before. Still, it looked like he hadn't any good control over his appendages, and his wings just laid wide open, like he didn't knew how to use the muscles in that area. The total picture looked more like a miserable black lizard then a powerful dragon. Cynder tried to come closer to him, but the dragon crawled away, whimpering because of the pain this action caused to his legs.

His eyes looked at her , filled with dread and confusion. She was shocked when she saw a very weird thing about his eyes. Instead of the normal round shaped pupils that all dragons had, his eyes were all white and colorless and they had cat like, slitted pupils.

But right now, it was difficult to see this because his pupils had widened themselves to their maximum out of confusion and fear. Cynder only knew one dragon who had these pupils, but said dragon was supposed to be gone for a very long time.

She backend away a little bit, but stopped when her mother-instincts were assaulted by the helpless look of the black dragon in front of her. She walked to the dragon, who tried to crawl away again.

But Cynder was determent to not let him leave without any help. He was far to wounded and confused to save himself. She kept walking until she was right next to the ,now trembling ,dragon.

Her paw moved to the black dragons head to comfort him, but from the moment she came closer than an inch of his face, he began to tremble and started to make peeping noises, similar to the sound a kicked baby dragon made if it thought that would receive another hit.

Cynder retreated her paw. After some moments of just standing next to the whimpering dragon, she decided to do something.

" Those wounds look really bad, you know." She said. The dragon didn't reacted at all. Cynder tried again.

" I could help you. If you don't give your wounds some medical attention , they become something far worse." She said , trying to get a reaction from the dragon.

The black lizard lifted his head to look at Cynder.

" Could it result in death?" he asked. Cynder nodded, thinking she finally had convinced him. The black dragon just nodded and sighed.

" Maybe it's for the better." He sighed. Another pang of recognition hitted Cynder with the speed of an airplane. How many times hadn't she tried to kill herself ? Guilt and dread had make her do some desperate suicide attempts, back when she was under Malefors control. But she knew that killing yourself wasn't the solution. Instead of talking , she patted the dragon on his back. She began to rub the sensitive spot behind a dragons horns, and she began to sing a song. It was a rather sad one, but the beautiful melody had always made her feel better. It remembered her that there was always someone that would love you or care about you. She had Spyro , this dragon had yet to find his person that would help him. Cynder opened her mouth and began the song.

I search the ruins of the world I call my own

In hopeless desperation now I make the journey home

I find that everything is not the way it was

You cannot fight the future; no you can't turn back the clock

The rain upon the mountains

The eagle in the sky

And the wolf and raven prowling all around

A broken cross will mark the holy ground

And when I'm gone, the world carries on

And you must carry on too

When I'm not around, time won't stand still

Your memories will always be true

Cynder stopped the song . The black dragon had stopped trembling and was now laying down calmly. After some time she heard him whisper" T….t..thank you. " he said . Cynder smiled . She had helped someone who was in the same situation as she had been in, and it gave her a good feeling to know that she had done something good for once. " Can I now your name ?" She asked. The dragon was quiet for some seconds, before he answered.

" Keletor, but most people call me Kel."

 **Well, this was really a hell to write. I have spend a total of 4 hours on this one. but, no regrets. i am really happy with the result. I would like to know if people shared this opinion. I am not really shure that i did Cynder her character right. It felt like the best to do it this way, but i am still really knew to Spyro , so i have , in fact, no idea what i am doing. Anyway , the song that Cynder song was the masterpiece that is "when i am gone" from the awesome group " power quest". The title of this chapter came from the same song. Read an review please. See ya next chapter( no, this will not be an OCxCynder pairing. there relationship will be something around a BFF relation.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Malfeitor

Kel was silent for some minutes. He had just told his name to a total stranger.

But, instead of feeling really reluctant against the idea that he just told his name to someone he didn't knew, he felt a feeling of safety and warmth.

Emotions and feelings he hadn't experienced in a long time. It remembered him of his step mother and father, before they became the frustrated and sadistic people he had known for the biggest part of his life. He thought back to the moments when his step mother had nursed him when he felt sad or miserable , thanks to the bullies at his school. His brain was shutting down slowly, thanks to all the heavy emotions they had to process the last hours.

He lowered his head until he laid down on the ground. He felt the paws of the purple dragoness petting his head. Kel couldn't help it. He smiled widely, feeling save and settled. With one last sigh, his eyes closed themselves , and darkness enveloped the totally exhausted and mentally drained lizard. The last thing he felt were the paws of the purple dragoness. The first minutes of Kels sleep were peaceful, but it didn't took long before his mind began to drift off to dreams about his old home.

A young Kel was walking around at his home, limping because some bullies had broken his foot. He didn't dared to go to a teacher, and only the thought about telling it to his parents made him cringe. At this moment , he tried to find some painkillers. He opened one of the many bags with pills that laid around the house. Most of them were filled with useless stuff that his mother liked to use. Mostly drugs and other things Kel didn't cared about. Once , when his dad had punched him, he couldn't find the painkillers. In ultimate desperation , trying to get the pain away, he tried some of the drugs. He took the bottle filled with pieces of LSD.

It was one of the worst experiences of his whole life. Kel was still stuffing around in his mother's bags when he heard a voice behind him. A chill run up his spine.

" What are you doing , maggot?" he heard the voice whisper. Kel turned around, bumping right against the big body of his step dad. A sadistic smile was on his face. Kel didn't even tried to talk himself out of this . He knew the routine , he knew what would follow. After some peaceful seconds , the first punch landed against Kels stomach. He fell to the floor, trying to regain his breath, but before he could do anything, something hard landed on his face, knocking him over. Looking up , he saw his step dad with a baseball bat in his hand. His smile widened when he saw Kels scared face.

" Do you like it? I knew I had to introduce you to your new best friend, mister goanna-bash-your-useless-brain-in. Say hello to him Kel."

When Kel didn't responded, he looked like he felt sad about it .

" It's really naughty when you don't say hello , you know?" his dad said, the smile returning to his face. The baseball bat went up, and after some moments of silence , came down with full force, bashing against Kels head. This went on for a couple of minutes before Kels step dad decided to change their routine . He grabbed something in his pocket. A pincer appeared in his hand. He walked over to Kel and grabbed one of his hands, grabbing him tightly. Kel tried to pull his arm back, but he had never succeeded in breaking this man's iron grip, and just as always, it failed miserably.

Kel step dad looked dawn on Kels right hand. He looked like he was thinking about something, until the grin of pure evil reappeared on his face. His eyes darkened , thanks to the pleasure this whole happening gave him. This was something that made his day, and Kel knew it.

" Do you like your dumb nails , bot?" he asked in a mischievous voice. Kels breath stuck in his throat. His step dad , clearly enjoying Kels facial expression of pure terror, began to clunch his fists more tighter around Kels arms.

" Whats the matter Kel? Are you scared that I will damage your pretty hands." He asked , mocking. "Speaking of hands, your nails are a little bit long don't you think?" Kels eyes were getting the size of dinner plates while his step dad moved the pincer to Kels hands. Without hesitation, he closed the pincer on Kels nails. His smile widened when he gave a hard pull on the pincer, ripping Kels nail out their natural place.

An ear piercing scream escaped Kels throat, followed by streams of tears caused by the pain from the senseless display of abuse. A fist gripped himself around Kels throat and lifted him up until he looked right into the eyes of his personal executioner. His watered eyes looked to the hard , emotionless green orbs from the person who dared to call himself a stepdad . With one powerful throw, Kel collided with the wall. He collapsed on the ground , becoming nothing more than a pile of misery, agony and sadness. His stepdad looked at him in a disgusted way, before he turned around, to join Kels stepmother on the couch. But before he went to the living room, he looked back one time.

"If you don't mind, clean the blood. I don't want your filthy body liquids on my clean floor, thank you." Kel glared at him when he left to the living. Biting on his lip to ease the pain, he whispered " I hate you." Wiping away his tears , he went to the bathroom to search for some bandage and a towel. He had to clean his blood after all. Walking to the bathroom, he saw a picture on the wall. He had never looked at it before, because he wouldn't know why. Pictures are nothing more than a remembrance of someone's past, something Kel really didn't needed. But this picture was something special. It was a picture from a newspaper.

GIRL GETS RAPED AND KILLED. Said the headline. Below the title was a picture of someone who had a striking resembles to his stepmother, when she was younger. Kel tried to read the words below the picture, but the paper had become unreadable thanks to the years of being subjected to the radiation of the sun. He wanted to read more , but his thoughts were interrupted by a hard blow to his head. Turning around , he saw his stepmother with the baseball bad in her hands, a hateful look in her eyes.

" Clean your disgusting blood of my floor, freaking slug. That paper is none of your fucking business. " she screamed. Kel didn't thought he had ever run so fast to the bathroom. With a scream he opened his eyes, looking right into the eyes of a poison green dragon.

The eyes of the dragon were a lighter shade of green.

Green eyes.

Stepdad.

With a high pitched scream , Kel tried to get away, but he was held dawn by the purple dragoness. Panicking , he began to trash around widely, hitting the green dragon in the face. Before he could cause more damage, a strong paw closed himself around Kels arms. He looked to the dragon who had him in his claws, meeting the eyes of a purple dragon with gold horns. Kel began to hyperventilate from the moment he recognized the dragon who had kicked him to a bloody pulp.

He tried to get himself free, but his shredded and abused muscles didn't allowed any movement. The only thing he did was producing a sad peeping noise, sounding like a kicked dog. Spyro rose his eyebrows at this ( or anything that a dragon has that resemblances an eyebrow) , but he didn't let go of the black, wounded dragon. Cynder walked over to the trembling Kel, and after some thought , she spoke.

" Kel, we found a healer to help you." Kel looked over to the green dragon, who still laid on the ground , rubbing his abused nose.

" You know, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't attack me when I am going to check on you, okay?" he said in a deep voice. Kel didn't reacted in any way. The green dragon took it as a yes, and walked over to the black dragon. "Would you please drop him Spyro. I can't work if you keep him that way."

Spyro grumbled but dropped him anyway. The green dragon pinned Kel to the ground to look at him.

Kel tried to get away again, but the green dragon stopped him easily. " I would really like it if you would keep your body calm. I try to help you, but I can't do that if you keep acting like a fucking 2 year old hatchling." The green dragon said in a low, dark voice. Kel calmed down a little , but he still didn't trusted this dragon. He was surprised when he saw the dark purple dragoness coming over to him.

She looked him right in the eyes and said " Everything will be alright. Let Wulfilla just do his job , okay?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. Kel gulped , but after some seconds nodded. Wulfilla took this as a sign to begin his medical treatment. The green dragon began to push at random places , spread over Kels body.

" Interesting scars he has ….broken paw…..broken wings….ready for sexual interaction with another dragon…." . Kel shuddered when he heard the whispers that came out of Wulfillas mouth. This dragon clearly didn't knew what shame was. There was something like 'too much information'. After some minutes , Wulfilla retreated his paws and told them his conclusion.

"He has to be brought to a medical center immediately. Otherwise he will probably die thanks to his wounds and lack of food." He said in a casual tone. " Normally, I would heal him on the spot, but I lost my red gems some time ago." Cynder gasped at this statement, and she immediately went to Spyro. " Come on Spyro, we have to get him to a medical center." she said in a hurried voice. Spyro frowned again." I think we have a little problem over here." She and Wulfilla looked at him , confused.

" The nearest center is in warfang."

Cynder cringed at the name and Wulfilla cursed under his breath.

" Damn fucking Warfang."

 **The reason for the hate of warfang will be explained in the next chapter. Well, I did some research and I came to a depressive conclusion. I totally fucked the characters of Spyro and Cynder. I tried to fix it in this chapter, but it worked out in this way every time again. I just cant make a story with a nice Spyro and a paranoid Cynder. Sorry Spyro fans, but i am afraid it will stay this way , for more information about Wulifilla and the meaning of his name, look at my account. You will find it there. This chapter is called "Malfeitor" what means " criminal" in Latin. It is also a reference to the song " Malfeitor" from " Watain". that song really gives me the depressed state that I need to write chapters like this. Also , I am working on a new project. More info about this next chapter. Thanks for reading. Reviews are really welcome. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: wolfsblut

 **I own nothing more than my OC's**

Some minutes before the awakening of Kel.

Cynder was petting the head of the sleeping black dragon, whose name was apparently Kel. Her mind was thinking over this matter. She remembered his reaction when she tried to comfort him the first time.

He had trembled like he expected a beating of some sort. She looked dawn on the black dragon. He was sleeping peacefully, totally ignoring the many cuts and bruises his body was covered with. Now she began to think of it, not many of the wounds looked like they were made by a dragon, in this case Spyro. The cuts were to small and sometimes too wide to be from a dragons claw.

But they weren't from a wolf either, so where did they come from? A lot of the wounds looked like they had been there for a long time , looking more like scars than anything else. But still, he looked really bad. He needed medical help, but Cynder had already noticed that his mind wasn't Ok either.

This dragon reacted like everything here was new to him and his fear of simple gestures like a raised hand, had made her curious after the story behind this dragon. Still, she couldn't lose the thought that he had quite a lot things in common with her former master and enslaver.

Malefor, the dark master.

The first thing were his eyes. Only malefor had that kind of eyes, thanks to the influence of the dark element. Had this dragon been corrupted too? Was he one of Malefors commanders? She couldn't remember seeing him before , and as the terror of the skies, she once had contacts with almost every evil commanding dragon in the whole world.

Had he been a secret spy? Cynder began to feel uncomfortable next to this dragon, but again , something stopped her. Judging by his mental state, it was very unlikely that he was a soldier of Malefor. He was far to Helpless, looking at his antics when she found him. Secondly , he had shown regret to killing the wolf, something a general of Malefor never would do. But the thing that convinced her the most was the fact that he hadn't tried to fight back to Spyro. If he had been a bad guy, he would have fought back, trying to Kill Spyro for defeating the dark master. He would have smiled at the sight of the dead wolf.

But he hadn't.

Why, Cynder didn't knew, but she was determent to find out. This 'Kel' was carrying a story with him, a story of a life that not many had experienced, but She didn't knew if that was for the better or not. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of something moving through the bushes nearby. Her head lifted, meeting the eyes of the legendary purple dragon.

Spyro.

Cynder gave him a hard glare. "what are you doing here? Didn't I told you to stay where I left you?" she asked in a voice , clearly expressing displeasure. Spyro looked at her, not really knowing what to say. Cynder huffed at this. "Why are you here? Do you want to hurt this dragon more then you have already done?". Spyro looked at her, guilt in his eyes.

" C….Cynder, you didn't knew how it looked. You next to a black dragon covered in the blood of an animal he had killed some time earlier. Do you know how that looks like? Seeing you next to a dragon that could take you down within a second? I don't want to risk you Cynder. I care about you." After waiting some seconds, looking at Cynders surprised face he added " I know what you said, back there when we were fighting Malefor. And you know what? I love you too." He said , now smiling. Cynder was shocked , surprised and finally overjoyed. Spyro knew that she loved him, and he loved her back. " I have made my choice when I defended you from those dragons yesterday. I love you Cynder and I will protect you until the day I die." He said eventually.

Spyro and Cynder looked into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment. They were rudely interrupted by Kel, who began to tremble , eyes still closed, mind in dreamland. Tears began to stream out of his eyes, And he mumbled words Spyro and Cynder couldn't recognize. Cynder immediately remembered the horrible state Kel was in right now. " Spyro, do we have any red gems with us. Kel needs them." she said .

Spyro frowned at the mentioning of the black dragons name, but still replied. He shook his head, telling Cynder that they had lost their gems some time ago. It was Cynders time to frown. After some thinking , she lifted her head and looked to Spyro with desperation in her eyes. Spyro was shocked to see this. She really cared about this dragon.

" Can you search some please? This guy here doesn't has the time to wait any longer. Spyro looked to the trembling dragon next to Cynder. The dragon , apparently named Kel, looked like he had went through hell and back, judging by his wounds , scars and markings on his body. Spyro still didn't trusted him though, but he wouldn't let him die because of this. He turned around , searching for gems.

He decided that he would began his search at the place where he and Cynder had met this black dragon. When he entered the open clearing however, he was met with a weird sight. A green dragon was examining the totally destroyed body of the wolf. Every now and then, he would touch an organ and smell it, turning it in his paw and then throwing it away. Spyro really didn't wanted to come close to this weird dragon, but he had no choice, if he really wanted to save Kels life. " Uuuhm….Hey you. Do you know where I can find a healer of some sort. " he asked hesitantly. The green dragon didn't looked up at all, only smiling a little. Spyro became uncomfortable around this dragon. " Hello, do you even understand me?" he asked, making himself ready for a fight if the green lizard would attack.

The dragon looked up at this and his eyes met Spyro's. He looked over at the purple dragon frowning deeply and disapprovingly. "You know that it's really insulting to doubt my mental state by asking that question, do you?" he said , shaking his head in a disproving matter. Spyro had no time for this.

" Can please just point me the way to the nearest healer please?" he said , already getting annoyed by this dragon. The dragon just lifted his paw and pointed at himself. " If you want a healer, there is won right in front of you." He said , grinning heavily. Spyro frowned, but this was not the time to search another healer. This guy was probably the only one in a one mile radius. He had no choice. Spyro turned around , returning back to the place where he had left Cynder and the black dragon. " Could you please follow me? Someone needs your help." He said , not even looking behind to check or the green dragon followed or not. He walked back to the place, until he saw Cynder , now bowing over the heavily trembling and crying black dragon. Spyro made a face at this. This guy really cried a lot, wasn't it? He stopped right next to Cynder. She looked up to him " Did you found a healer?" she asked. Before he could react, he heard the voice of the green dragon interrupting them. " Wulfilla, healer of the west, to your service." he said while making a overdramatic bow in front of Cynder. She only nodded.

" Could you give Kel here some medical help. He is wounded." she asked , not saying more than necessary to this weird dragon. Wulfilla didn't wasted more time, as he went to Kel to check him. His trembling was on its climax and he was screaming his lungs out. Out of nowhere, he opened his eyes. From the moment he laid eyes upon Wulfilla, he totally went berserk, knocking the green dragon a feet away. The black lizard stood still for a moment , until Wulfilla opened his mouth again. Kel tried to get away, but Spyro grabbed Kels arms and held them in a hard grip. After some minutes of trying to calm him down and eventually letting Wulfilla checking his wounds, it became very clear that the situation wasn't good.

They had to visit Warfang.

Spyro and Cynder really didn't wanted to come even close to the dragon city. After their first encounter with other dragons, they were made very clear that even if Cynder had helped the legendary purple dragon, she still had the reputation and the label of 'terror of the skies ' on her head. Spyro really didn't wanted to confront any other dragon.

He had to defend Cynder , but these dragons weren't really responsible for their hate. Most of them had lost family, friends or parents in the war against Malefor and Cynder hadn't made the best appearance in this conflict. But Spyro was confused when he heard that Wulfilla had bad feelings about the idea.

" Wulfilla, care to explain why you don't want to go to Warfang?" he asked. The green dragon looked up." The reason or my own and not your business." Spyro didn't liked the idea that he didn't knew why this guy didn't wanted to share his secret, but he let it be for now. Cynder looked sad. " Is there any other place we can go that has access to red gems?" she asked.

Wulfilla looked like he was thinking deeply, until he nodded. " I know a place just outside the walls of Warfang. It's a small house, inhabited by a young dragoness. But she isn't really fond of Me. Actually, she isn't very fond of people in general. But it's the only place I know, so let's go." He said. It was now Cynders time to frown.

" Why is she angry at you? " she asked. The green dragon looked a little uncomfortable with this question. "Because I am the reason that she is in the state she is in right now" he said eventually. Cynder and Spyro made a face at this , but they had to take this chance. Otherwise , Kel would die. " Alright, let's go." Spyro said.

 **Well, this will be the last chapter for two weeks. School is going to end in three weeks, and I have my final exams within four days so my writing time will reduce heavily. Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. First I want to explain the way of choosing names for my chapters. Mostly, its the title of the song that I was listening while writing this( a song that gets me in the mood to write. They also fit with the admosphere from the chapter.). Okay thats it actually. Also, my new story will come within a month. It will be about the person Cynder,Kel and Spyro are going to meet next chapter. I am also working on something else, but I will reveal that next chapter. Until next time. Oh wait. This chapter is called after the song 'wolfsblut' from 'lonewolf'. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Dragonheart

Dark clouds began to drift above the heads of the travelers. A green dragon, carrying a black dragon on his back. A dark purple dragoness, walking next to a purple dragon. The purple dragon was , better known as Spyro was looking around all the time, searching for shelter. They had been walking for 5 hours now, and the storm was coming closer every moment. The first rain drops began to fall, when the green dragon, better known as Wulfilla, spotted the big Walls of the capital city for the dragon population.

Warfang.

The city had once been the most beautiful and biggest city of the whole planet. At least, that was what the mole's said. They had always been very proud about the city, and now it laid in ruins. Still, there were guards in front of the gate the led right in the city. Many mole's and dragons were rebuilding the city, but they began to go away, seeking shelter for the incoming storm. Wulfilla stopped walking at the edge of the woods , not entering the clearing that laid before the walls of the magnificent city. Spyro and Cynder copied this act, and they stopped next to the green dragon. "We have to remain unseen. The house of the person I told you about lays against the east wall. We will have to sneak until we arrive." he said. Spyro gave him a questioning look.

" There are no guards at this point , and we have to be fast to avoid the storm." After gaining an evil glare from Cynder , he added " And our patient over here needs help really fast. " Kel was hanging down on Wulfilla's back. He had collapsed after 2 hours of walking, his wounds getting the better of him. Cynder had walked behind Wulfilla the whole time since then, looking over Kel. Spyro turned his head back at the green healer. " Can't we just go in a faster way? " he asked. Wulfilla wanted to answer negatively, but his words were lost in the loud boom followed with a lightning bold, rain pouring down on them.

The storm had started. All three dragons lifted their arms above their heads in a futile attempt to shield themselves from the rain. It looked like this convinced the green dragon , because he began to run in the direction of the east defense wall around the city. After some minutes , they saw a small , simple building made against the outside of the east wall. It looked so tiny in comparing to the big walls of Warfang, and Cynder really doubted that they would all fit inside the little structure, but this was not the moment nor the place to complain. When they reached the door of the house, Wulfilla didn't even bothered to knock. They just knocked the door open, breaking the lock system. The four dragons fell inside the house in one big pile of Scales and claws.

After shaking her head to push away the pain from the abrupt fall, Cynder looked around. There were two doors, one leading to outside, now destroyed thanks to them. A second door was in the left wall. She was surprised to see that this house could harvest more room than one. It looked larger from the inside. The home was filled with gadgets like staffs, Indian like jewels and many, many bottles of colorful substance's. She looked at the bottles , reading the words ' body paint' on them. Her surprise became only bigger when something happened. Cynder's ears began to pick up a weird noise. After some time, she recognized it as the sound she was so familiar with.

It was the sound of crying.

No, wailing was a better word. The dragon who was making that sound was experiencing some tuff times. The sound came from behind the door on her left. She looked at the door, walking to it. She lifted her paw to open the way to the source of the sound, but her paw was stopped by a green hand. She looked up at the owner of the appendage, Wulfilla. He shook his head, saying " I think it's my job to introduce us to our host. I have met her before and she will only listen to me. Maybe you and Spyro can put Kel on the ground and prepare him for a medical treatment."

Cynder wanted to protest, but after seeing Wulfilla's pleading look in his eyes, she gave in. She turned around , walking over to the center of the house were Spyro stood next to the unconscious Kel. Before she sat down however, she looked back at the door just at the moment that Wulfilla walked inside.

The room behind the door was too dark to see something , so Cynder fixed her concentration back to Kel. She and Spyro began to place the black dragon at a bed like structure that was placed against the wall opposite of the front door. The bed was not the usual stone decorated with some soft materials, like the most dragons had. This bed was a wooden structure, decorated with weird symbols and drawings showing animals, dragons and snakes. Not examining it further, Spyro and Cynder laid the black dragon dawn on the bed.

The wood cracked beneath his weight, but it kept standing. Having finished their job, the two dragons laid themselves dawn on the ground next to the bed. The floor was covered with a soft fluffy material and the walls were decorated with beautiful wood carvings and decorations. Spyro his eyes fell upon the symbol of a dragon that was eating his own tail. This caused the dragon to bend in a circular way. In the middle of the circle , was the depiction of a bird of some sort. Beneath it were words written in a language he didn't understood. There thoughts were interrupted when they heard a loud bang. Their heads turned to the closed the door, now opened.

In the opening stood a large , jet black dragoness. Her scales were all black. Underbelly, wings tail, just everything. She was far larger than Cynder, Spyro or even the guardians. It looked almost a miracle that she even fitted in this house. She could have been incredibly beautiful, if it hadn't been for the large and dangerous spikes that covered most of her body and the fact that her eyes saw red from the crying she had done.

The dark green horns on her head were all set in a crown like manner, coming together on top of her head, forming a Mohawk of horns on her head until they met the many spikes that covered her body.. Combine that with the furious expression on her face, and you get a good looking yet angry dragoness. One that could crush Spyro without even looking. Her teary eyes looked down on Spyro and Cynder, showing the yellow iris of her eyes. There was silence for one second, until she began to shout.

" GOD FUCKING WULFILLA. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I DON'T WANT TO ANY PEOPLE INSIDE OF MY HOME? DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING ELSE BETWEEN YOUR EARS THAN SHIT?" she screamed with a hysterical voice, looking dawn on the sighing green dragon behind her.

"Irene, please its only….." he tried to say , but the dragoness named Irene interrupted him. " DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK TO Me. YOU HAVE ALREADY DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE IN MY LIFE." Her teary yellow eyes were now fixated on Wulfilla. The green dragon now whore a look of strictness.

" Don't talk to me like that. You, and only you are to blame for you situation. And would you please stop making a scene. I don't think that my friends over here are very comfortable around a big, shouting dragoness." Irene gave him a dead glare, but she nodded eventually, looking like she just remembered the reason behind her situation, whatever it was. She lowered her head in shame, now seeing the black dragon that laid on her bed.

Her eyes widened in shock and she began to mumble." B….b..but that's the son of …." But before she could say another word, Wulfilla kicked her against her head. Her eyes meet his , clearly talking without a word. The message from the green dragons eyes was clear. Shut up, before you make the situation worse. Irene stopped talking, now looking at Spyro and Cynder . Her eyes became big again when she spotted Spyro. She looked back and Wulfilla and gave him a small nod of understanding. Spyro and Cynder were frowning deeply, not understanding the things that happened in front of their eyes.

Nothing happened for some time until Wulfilla asked " Irene, could you bring some red gems, and some medical equipment's. I need to cure this black dragon over here." The black dragoness only nodded slowly, still looking ashamed. She turned around , returning some minutes later with red gems and a bag filled with scalpels and other things. Wulfilla began to prepare himself and Kel for the operation. Before he began , he turned his head to Irene. With one gesture of his paw, he sended here to the room next to this one. She obeyed, gesturing to Spyro and Cynder to follow her. They followed, after some hesitation. When they entered the room, it was as dark as the night. But out of nowhere , some weird orbs hanging from the ceiling began to give a weird yellow light around the room. It gabe the room a cozy appearance. Just as the other room, this one decorated with drawnings and decoration.

This one however were far more simplistic, and there were no animals between the art pieces. The only you could see were symbols, symbols, and even more symbols. There were big sacks filled with water laying against the walls. Irene laid dawn on one, using it as a waterbed. Spyro and Cynder went to the sacks on the opposite side of the one were Irene was laying, not really trusting the black dragoness. She saw it however , and her eyes went more sad then they already were. " I don't know why you are here and its none of my business either, but could you please tell me watch is going on?" she asked. Spyro shook his head immediately.

" We are really sorry, but I ,think that it would only be normal that you would explain your whole scene first." He demanded, getting another glare from Cynder for being rude. Irene however only sighed. " I guess I have to tell you then. I will not tell you everything. I still need my privacy , you know. But right, here it comes." after sighing deep for the second time, she began to tell." Wulfilla and I know each other for a long time. It all started in a region far away from here, on the edge of Avalar…."

 **I just couldn't help myself. I had to post this before my exams began, and here it is. Made in only two day's , it can feel a little bit rushed but here it is. And I am proud of it. This chapter is called ' dragonheart' after the song from the band 'numenor' . Thanks for reading my story. Reviews are always welcome, but I would like it more if you would just follow or favorit the story. Until the next time, see ya. Now I will be gone for two weeks. For real this time( I hate school.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Carry on.

 **Warning. This chapter contains content that questions religion and cult's. The statement's made by my OC are NOT my personal opinion on the matter and it is only here as character development. If you dont like that or you feel uncomfortable by reading it, dont read it.**

 **I own nothing more than my OC's. No one can use them without permission and blahblahblah...**

"And that's how I ended here, alone in a small home against the wall of Warfang." Irene said, ending her story. She lowered her head in shame. Spyro and Cynder had listened very carefully to, her life story, and they were shocked to say the least. Spyro didn't believed everything she had said. Some things were just too horrible to be true. Even the time under Malefor's rule was nothing compared to the things Irene had endured.

Cynder was near crying. Of all the stories she had ever heard, this one was the most saddest. Irene could only look down, ashamed. Her past was unknown to most people. If you counted Cynder and Spyro , a total of 8 dragon's knew her past, and 5 of them were dead, making these two dragons and the other one the only people she trusted enough with her story. Still, she was saddened by Spyro's looks of disbelieve .

Their sad moment was interrupted however when Wulfilla opened the door, blood over his whole body. It didn't bothered him in the slightest. With a happy hand gesture he invited the three dragons back into the living room of the house, were Kel was laying. When they entered the room, they were met with seeing the black dragon, sitting on the weird bed.

He looked perfectly healthy, a little bit slender maybe if you looked at the usual body of a male dragon, but not that he looked too female. There was one thing that hadn't healed however. In his wing membrane was a big red line, clearly showing were he had been wounded. Wulfilla informed them that Kel was just as healthy as a newborn baby.

The scar on his wing would never go away, but , according to the green healer, he had been very lucky that he had survived it with only one scar. The black dragon gave no sign of recognition or shock. He just stared , not doing anything. Wulfilla had also healed Cynder's broken paw after she had stumbled over it when trying to help Irene in the kitchen . The four dragons were welcome in Irene's house as long as they wanted.

Spyro was confused at this fast change of heart, but he dint questioned it. He had repaired the front door in the meantime. Wulfilla and Cynder had set the weird water sacks in a circle, so everyone could eat around each other. Irene had placed a low table in the middle of the circle, so they could take food while laying dawn. The only one who didn't moved at all was Kell. He just stared in front of him with a depressed stare, ignoring everything and everyone. The other dragons let him be, getting sad from being too long around him.

It looked like he had a cloud from sadness around himself. When the darkness began to come, showing that the evening was coming, they all went around the table . Irene had , after much pleadings and a long sigh from Kel's side, placed the black dragon at one off the water beds. Irene had just placed the food on the table ,when a knock was heard.

Everyone fell silent. Who the hell would dare to knock on the door of 'the big black dragon' as the people of Warfang called her. After a fast hand gestured from Irene, they all searched for a hiding place. Wulfilla ran inside the other room, while Cynder hid behind her water bed. Spyro looked around, not knowing were to hide. He had to hide fast.

He wasn't eager to meet any other dragon at this point. He just wanted to avoid dragon cities in general, living quiet and peaceful with the dragoness he loved, Cynder. Fate had other ideas apparently. Eventually he decided to hide behind the bed were Kel had laid on. Said dragon apparently had the same idea, because the two dragons crashed into each other after ducking away behind the small bed.

They pressed against each other, folding their wings and tails together, hoping not to be seen. Kel didn't moved and Spyro tried not to curse because the black dragon was standing on 's when they heard the sound of the opening door.

After some silence , the surprised voice of Irene said. "Who the fuck are you?" She was met with an extremely annoying high pitched voice, surprising everyone. " Hello, my name is Vercingetorix, but most people call me Verce. What's your name?" the voice asked. Irene replied fast.

"Get lost kid. I have no time for your dumb games."

"I am not here for a game miss."

"Care to explain?"

"I am here to save your soul."

"That sounds ridiculous. Get lost."

" Okay, but let me explain all the good sides of my religion. The church is called…"

"I said 'get lost."

"I know, but…"

"Get lost."

" Would you just listen for a second…"

"I give you four seconds to get away."

" That's a little bit rude don't you think?"

"Four."

" Excuse me, but…"

"Three."

"Miss, would you please…"

"Two."

"I just want to…"

"One."

"No need to….What are you doing?"

BOOOOOOOM

The ground began to tremble, making the house shake. The wooden walls were cracking and shuddering from the force of the explosion. Spyro and Kel looked at each other , confused. The purple dragon moved away from the bed, pulling his tail from underneath the black dragon , making him fall down on his back.

Kel fell on his wings , hitting the spot where the scar was. A yelp escaped his mouth , blowing there cover. He putted his paw over his mouth , guilt in his eyes. Far more than was necessary. A shock went through Spyro when he looked to the eyes of Kel. White, colorless eyes were staring back, slitted pupils at their widest.

He hadn't seen this before, but his distrust for this black dragon grew in a matter of seconds, reaching heights that Spyro hadn't experienced yet. He just kept looking at the white orbs, rage and distrust building up in him. He felt the need to fight this dragon, to defeat him, to kill him. Something inside Spyro's head told him that Kel was a threat. No one with the same, one of a kind eyes as the dark master could call himself a good person.

That was just a fact, something that couldn't be forced out of Spyro's head. A feeling of hatred began to burn in his chest. Something in Spyro's head just made the link between Kel and Malefor. He didn't knew why, but he didn't questioned it. His paws clinched together in fists, ready to crush Kel's skull without a second thought. Before he could attack the black dragon, he felt a paw on his shoulder. Turning around, breathing heavily thanks to his build –up anger, his eyes met the one's he loved so much. It were Cynder's eyes.

She wore a look of worry. She had seen him just standing there, looking at Kel , rage clearly visible in his eyes. She didn't wanted a repeat from the incident from that morning and Spyro saw it clearly in her eyes. His rage began to go away, leaving shame and confusion.

Cynder whispered in his ear " You will have to apologize yourself one day, for attacking him." He lifted his head ,sighing. She was right , as usual.

" I don't know what is troubling you , but I will do everything to help you through it. It's only fair after what you did for me yesterday." She said , a small smile appearing on her face. Spyro began to smile too.

" I think I will apologize now for my actions." He said. Both dragons turned around , looking for the black dragon. Said dragon was looking at something else however. Kel's eyes were widened at their fullest, looking at the smoke that still came out of the doorway, on the place were Irene had stood some minutes ago. When the smoke went away, they were met with the weirdest scene they had ever seen. Irene stood in the door opening, grinning down on a small tree like animal.

The tree looked like a dragon, but instead of scales , he had a skin made of wood. His horns were replaced with sharp leaves, placed in a circular way on top of its head, resembling the feathers that you could see on top of the heads of the chiefs of an Indian tribe. His wings were made of wood, but the wing membranes were made of a green leaf like material. The dragon looked at himself in utter confusion. After some seconds in silence, the small dragon began to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" he( it looked like a he, but its voice was the same high pitched voice they had heard before and sounded more like a she.) screamed .

Irene kept grinning .

" Well, you see. You wouldn't go away , so I thought about a way to make you fuck off. I thought ' This guy is just as dumb as a tree.' . Looking back at it, it was the most logic thing I could do. " Her amusement was easy hearable in her voice. Everyone made the link now. This creature was the same dragon who had knocked on the door and who had tried to sell Irene some religious papers. Spyro didn't knew how she could just turn someone in a tree creature, but he didn't really cared at the moment.

He was too shocked to think about something else. The changed Vercingetorix began to ramble some random words before he looked back at the big black dragoness towering above him. " Change me back." He peeped in his high voice. Irene snorted at this.

" I don't think so. Just get lost kid. I bet that there are some birds who would like to build a home in your head. Just learn to live with it." She said , not giving any sign of mercy in her voice. The small dragon looked at her, shock clearly in its eyes. He just looked at her , before collapsing in a heap of crying dragon. Irene just looked at him, emotionless. After some time, she said" Well? Why don't you listen ? I said to get out of here." The dragon just looked up at her , tears in its eyes.

" Please, I beg You. I haven't done anything to you." Irene snorted again.

" It's not about what you do. It's about what you believe. You just tried to get me inside of some dumb cult-religion. Tell me. What profit would I get from joining your shitty religion." She asked. Vercingetorix just looked down. " Religion is nothing more than a poiseness medicine for the weak who are too dumb to understand the world in a rational way. I am sick of all those people who think they just found the real God. Well let me tell you something. There is no God, and if there would be one, he would not care about anything that happens on this fucked planet. "

Verce looked up at this, anger in his eyes. " How do you know that for sure." Irene laughed at this.

" I have been through enough misery to assure you that there's nothing like a God. Otherwise he would be a really bad one." She said. Irene turned around dramatically , probably trying to look like the merciless black dragon everyone thought her to be. That was without Wulfilla however. The green dragon had positioned himself behind Irene, trying to listen to the conversation. When she turned around she walked right into the smaller healer.

With a big yelp she fell down on the other dragon, landing on the ground with a loud 'bang'. Wulfilla was almost totally covered under the big body of the black dragoness. Only his front paw was visible and it was moving around, trying to get the bigger dragoness of him but to no avail. It was silend for som moments, shock and confusion hanging in the air. Spyro and Cynder just stood there , looking dumbstruck , mouth wide open , not really knowing that what had just happened was real or not. Vercingetorix was facing the ground , drowning himself in his own sea of personal troubles.

Irene just closed her eyes , wishing that nothing of this had happened for real. That she hadn't embarrassed herself in front of everyone. Wulfilla couldn't make more sound than a quiet whimper from pain, his voice muffled by the big dragon laying on top of him. Everything considered, it was a really weird thing to see.

There was only one dragon that hadn't reacted at all. Kel just stood there, no emotion on his face, the cloud of sadness still around him. But slowly, the cloud began to go away, taking his sadness with it and returning his emotions. After another quiet minute, Kel began to chuckle with an amused look on his face. This was the first time in years that he had done something that resembled a laugh. And he was enjoying every second of it. The chuckle transformed into a laugh, quickly turning into a hysterical giggling mixed with laughter.

The black dragon fell on the ground , clutching his stomach in an attempted to ease the pain in his belly caused by his joy. Tears of joy and amusement began to stream out of his eyes combined with more hysterical laughter. He lifted a shaking clawed finger up, pointing at Irene. " That was so funny. Genius , just genius." He said , still giggling like a schoolgirl. All the dragons in the house, Verce included, looked at the black dragons antics, dumbstruck. Kel didn't cared. It felt so good to laugh and to be happy for once. His heart had lifted his depression away, leaving a happy dragon behind. His suicidal thoughts, confusion and fear that he had had this morning all disappeared.

In one minute , he forgave Spyro's attack, Irene's rudeness and every other bad thing that had happened since he came here. One conclusion setteled in his mind' This world couldn't be worse than were he came from.'. He promised himself that he would enjoy every second from now on.

He was happy again.

After a long time , his laughter began to fade. Standing back up, a wide smile on his face, he looked up at the other dragons in the room. " Why are you all looking like you have seen a ghost?" he asked happily. He looked at the big shocked face from Irene. Out of nowhere they heard a 'plop' noise. Wulfilla's head appeared between Irene's front paws, looking heavily bruised by the weight that laid on him. " So you can be something else than a depressed ,mute little piece of decoration?" He asked , surprise clearly in his voice.

Kel could only smile at this.

He was happy. For the first time in years.

And it felt damn good.

 **Alright, I know that this chapter was one big pile of nothing. Its filler, nothing more, nothing less. I decieded to make this and to study for a chorter time than usual. Really, school is annoying as fuck. Anyway, this chapter was really funny to write. Sorry for the bad things I said about religion. This will be further explained next chapter. Next chapter will also contain the backstory of Wulfilla, parts of Irene's and the one of Vercingetorix. If you want to know why I choose weird name's, look at my profile. It's all explained there. Irene's backstory will become a story on itself. The prologue will be posted somewhere next week. This chapter is called after the awesome song " carry on" by the band" freedom call". See ya next time.R &R(or favorit, i like that more.)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: 18 and life. **warning:this chapter contains content that belongs to the canon universe . If you dont like it, dont read it. Flames will be used to warm my over used brain.**

Next to the wall of Warfang was a small house. Normally, it only had one inhabitant, but today it had a total of six people inside. They had restarted their eating, now the business from the person on their door was dealt with. Kel had suggested to bring Vercingetorix back to his home, but the dragon had replied by hanging its head down in sadness. It was a sore spot apparently, and Kel let it be. Now, they were eating their meals in peace. It was dark outside, indicating that it was late.

Spyro saw this and said " Maybe we have to go to sleep. It was a hard day after all." Cynder and Irene nodded, but Kel didn't wanted to go to sleep already. He had the feeling that he knew nothing about the other people in this room, and it bothered him really hard. He had never been a social person, but still. It felt wrong to know nothing about the people that had cared for him since he had landed in this world. And somewhere in his head , he knew that he had heard the names 'Spyro' and ' Cynder' before.

He didn't knew where are why, but he had heard it before. A picture of him in a videogame shop passed on his mind, but he shrugged it away. Still, he wanted to know their backstory. Desperately. Wulfilla had spotted the look on Kels face, the black dragons idea displayed over his whole face. The green dragon chuckled a little before he spoke up.

" I think our mute black friend wants to say something." Kel looked at the green dragon, stress clearly visible in his eyes. But the healer gave him a reassuring look, a wide smile on his face. Kel swallowed loudly, before he turned to the other dragons at the room who were all looking at him, expecting something. Slowly , he opened his mouth " Spyro and Cynder, would you two mind it if I asked some questions?" The two said dragons looked at each other before Cynder nodded with a smile on her face. Spyro didn't looked so happy though, but he gave permission anyway. Kel nodded back, asking the question that travelled through his head. " Would you two mind if I asked what your backstory is? " he asked again. Again, both dragons nodded.

And so , they began their story. Kel didn't dared to interrupt. He listened the whole time, taking every bit of the story inside his head. When the dragons ended their story, Kel couldn't stop himself to ask one question.

"Who is Malefor?"

The tension in the room began to top in a matter of seconds. Spyro his face hardened and Cynder's face became scared. Vercingetorix whimpered and tried to cover himself with his leaf like wings. Irene looked away, not wanting to show her reaction on this matter. The only one who didn't reacted at all , was Wulfilla. He just kept whistling a happy tune, clearly ignoring the situation in the room. " He…..he is the most disgusting, horrible, monstrous peace of filth that ever wandered on this earth." Cynder said slowly, hate hearable in her voice. Irene shifted around uncomfortably.

After some silence, Spyro added, " He is a being that deserves the most horrible and torturous death a hundred times." After another silent moment , Wulfilla couched loudly .Well, well. Now we have taken care of that, we can't start on another subject right? Spyro and Cynder, thanks for telling us your back story. You already heard the backstory of Irene and I will tell mine next, but before I do that, I would like to hear the one of our little friend here." He said , gesturing to Vercingetorix. Kel had the feeling that Wulfilla had skipped him on perpose and one look on the green dragons face proved that it was the case. Wulfilla gave him a lighting fast wink, before he returned his attention to the wooden dragon. " Come on? I think everyone her is really thrilled to hear your story." He said.

The small dragon looked around , before he lowered his head and began to talk in a slow monotone voice. " I am Vercingetorix , son of the ice dragon Valeria Messalina and the leader of the Garanic dragon tribe ,the earth dragon Germanicus. My tribe is a group a hundred dragons who travel through Avalar and all the other dragon lands, searching for food and shelter. When I was born, a second egg came out. My twin, the fire electric dragon ,Ambiorix. From the moment we could talk, it was already clear that Ambiorix was smarter than me. He had the intelligence from my father and the slyness of my mother. He was a genius , understanding the basics of math on an age when most dragons have difficulties to talk. He was a master tactic, beating all of my father's supervisors. When we turned eight, it was clear that he was my parents favorite.

My mother adored him in every way, even going as far to almost kill my father to make Ambiorix our new chief. But my dad kept believing in me. On nights that my mother had kicked me to a bloody pulp for not getting my math right, my father was there to care for me and heal my wounds. He promised me that I was better than my brother. He told me that he didn't took Ambiorix as his supervisor because he was too cruel and to egocentric. He only cared about himself and personal glory. That lasted until one day, we met another tribe somewhere around Warfang. They were friendly and they wanted to do business with us so we could benefit on both sides. But my brother would have none of that. He murdered the leader of the other tribe , declaring war. We totally murdered the other tribe. My father saw what a monster his son had become, and he took me away. Together we took shelter inside of Warfang, hiding for my own brother and mother.

My father tried to get enough money to send me too the school inside of the dragon temple , but his plans were ruined when Valeria , my mother , showed up. She stole his money and used it to send Ambiorix to school instead. When my father refused to pay, she became angry and began to claw at my father. My father defended himself and …..he…..he…..it was an accident…." Vercingetorix said, his voice shaking with emotions. Cynder , crying from listening to the story, moved her paw over to the small dragon but he pushed her away. " HE KILLED THE FUCKING BITCH. HE TOTALLY SLAUGHTERED THAT WHORE WHO DARED TO CALL HERSELF MY MOTHER. SHE WAS NOTHING MORE THAN A DISGUSTING ABOMINATION,JUST LIKE THAT STUPID SON OF HER. I HATE HER. " he screamed while collapsing on the ground .

" I HATE HER. I HATE HER. I HATE HER." He kept screaming while lying on the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks , his body shivering from hate and sadness. After some minutes of sobbing , he controlled himself and he finished his story." My father was arrested and he was imprisoned for life. I was left alone, no one here to care for me. Before she died, my mother had laughed at my father, proudly admitting that they had lost the war with the other tribe. The Garanic tribe didn't exist anymore.

And then after some much loss , there was the fear dragon Bathanatos. He took me as his adopted son and he introduced me to his cult , ' the voice of destiny.' Knowing the life of a tribe, I easily fitted in the ranks of the cult. For the first time , I felt like I belonged somewhere. He cared for me and gave me a home, but after some time, he began to get cold around me, and he wanted me to do his dirty work. I didn't liked it , and he said that I had to get at least twenty new cult members in one week. Otherwise I would be out casted. In panic of losing my new family again, I accepted. And now I am here." He said , ending his tale. Everyone was silent in the room.

Stunned.

The one word that described the feeling that everyone had.

And the surprise was only bigger when no other than Irene walked over to the little Verce to grab him in a motherly hug tears streaming out of her eyes. " Oh, you poor thing. Please , forgive me for being so rude against you. I….I…didn't knew." She stuttered. Vercingetorix only nodded, his eyes closed. Kel could swear that he could hear Spyro whisper to Cynder " Wasn't Bathanatos one of Malefor's generals next to you?" Cynder nodded slowly. Kel could only look at the ground.

His heart felt really heavy after hearing such a tragic life story. He looked over to Wulfilla, expecting to see the healer in sadness, but the green dragon was still happy , whistling his troubles away. Minutes passed this way before Wulfilla said." Well, always nice too whistle a good song. ' the dawn ' from 'Dreamtale' . Really good tune. What do you think Verce? Do you like good songs?" the dragon asked, totally ignoring the obvious sadness of the wooden lizard. Vercingetorix looked at him, stunned.

But slowly, oh so slowly, a smile crept on his face. The happy and carefree attitude from this dragon could even lift the heaviest burned on the world, and it had succeeded again. The wooden dragon sniffed his tears away, a smile on his face. " Thank you healer, that really helped." He said, voice still shaking from emotion. " The name is Wulfilla, and thanks accepted ." The healer said, bowing in front of Verce, who was still in the embrace of Irene. Kel had a small feeling that this whole happing was just one big act that Wulfilla was pulling off, but if the he was really covering his sadness to cheer Verce up, than he was a really good hearted dragon. And a good actor too. The heavy tension in the room had disappeared, replaced with a surprisingly lightened mood. " Well, let's keep the other stories for another day. I think it's time that we go to sleep.

" Wulfilla said . Everyone nodded, but Kel was wondering again why the green dragon had avoided Kels backstory. Did he knew something? Was he trying to help Kel? He really didn't knew. Everyone curled up on their water beds, trying to sleep.

Kel began to close his eyes , sleep overpowering him.

A knock was heard on the door.

A second later the door broke dawn.

A big fire red dragon leaped at Cynder, grabbing her neck in his paw. The dragon had a blue symbol on his shoulder in the form of a scale.

It was the symbol of justice.

The symbol of the law.

Kel's stomach turned around.

" Terror of the skies. In name of the guardians, I arrested you for the murder on innocent dragons and other beings alike."

Before anyone could do something, a white powder flew into the room. Their eyelids became heavy.

Sleep was winning and slowly, they all fell dawn, unconscious .

The last thing Kel heard was the crazy laugh coming from the red dragon, followed by the F word , coming from Spyro.

"Yep, you are right Spyro." Kel thought.

"We are officially fucked."

 **This chapter was a whole pain in the ass to get out, but I am happy to say that the whole filler thing is over. From now on, the real story will start. All the other chapters before this one were making a background to work with in later chapters. Also, I want to say that This story will get a little bit weirder and unconventional from this point on, but it wont be to drastic. This chapter is called after the depressing song ' 18 and life' from the not so awesome band'Skid row'. I was listening to it while making this chapter, and my mood dropped within a second. Anyway, R &R( I still like favorites more.) See ya.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: My dying paradise

 **Warning:this chapter contains content related to suicide and suicidal thoughts. If you dont like it, dont read it.**

Blackness. Nothing more than pure, hard, dark blackness. But the joy of a dreamless sleep was not something that Kel could get in the past, and the present was no different. Slowly, he began to see things around him. A scene was forming around him. Kel looked around, recognizing the place in an instant. " My old school." He thought. A street formed next to him. The street had trees on both sides of it, clearly showing that the school was built in a forest area. The big building laid on the right side of the street, the grey walls looking strange next to the many green trees around it.

The school looked like it needed a huge renovation , cracks and holes spread over the whole surface of the walls. Old or not, this was the school that Kel remembered. For most people , it had served as a place to learn and to become ready for your later live. Not for Kel though. This school was the place where the most horrible years of his life had happened. But it hadn't always been that bad. His first year had been fantastic, if he looked back at it. At the time, he didn't knew it, but it would change fast. Kel looked up when he saw a young human version of himself walking out of the school. Tears were streaming out of his younger self and his face wore a really depressed look. The Young Kel went over to a tree next to the main entrance of the school.

The old Kel remembered that it was the place where he used to go when he was upset or sad. And that was not a rare occurrence. Some minutes later, another figure came out of the school. It was a girl , probably the same age as Kel. She had black hair with a green line in it. She was dressed in a black skinny pants covered in cuts and scratches. She wore a black T-shirt with a grey and red devil logo on it with the text ' Watain-Sworn to the dark.' Kel concluded that emo was the best way to describe her look. He didn't recognized the girl though. But somewhere in his head he heard a voice whispering that he knew her. Kel still didn't knew how however. The girl looked around searching for someone.

The older dragon Kel was surprised when the girl didn't saw him at all while he was standing only a couple of meters away. " Maybe I am invisible for the people in this dream?" he thought. Kel couldn't ditch the idea that maybe, this dream was a memory, but he couldn't remember any point in his life where something like this had happened. The girl apparently found what she wanted , because her face lightened up in the matter of a second. Kel was surprised again, when the girl walked over to no other than the younger version of himself.

" So here you are? I have searched halve of the school to find you." She said in a happy voice, clearly wanting to cheer the young Kel up. But he would have none of that. He looked at her with his teary eyes , before he turned his back on her , burying his face in his hands. The girl didn't reacted in any way to the rejection. Instead, she went over to the small boy laying her hand on the child's head, petting him tenderly. " Come on Kel. You are better than this. We have been through this many times and we will not give up this time." She said reassuringly. The old Kel was surprised again. This kid was acting differently than the stereo type emo. Not that Kel thought in stereo types, but still, it was something he thought was weird.

" Go away, Lisa. You are just like all the others. You don't care about anything else than your looks. Why don't you go away with all your popular friends? They are better company than I am." The young Kel snapped, startling the older Version of himself in the process. Why was he so rude to this girl? She just tried to make him feel better. The girl her reaction to his words was something that made the older Kel feel guilty, even if this wasn't happening for real.

Her face became sad and tears came to her face. " You know just as well as I, that I have no friends . Not one. Not one except you. When do you finally get that through that thick head of yours? I try to help you for a whole year and the only thing you ever gave to me was a mean look or you snap at me. You are my only friend Kel. My parents don't love me. Everybody on this school hates me. I thought I had found a soul mate in you, but the only you ever do is be a dick to me. Did you forget the days when I learned you to play guitar? Did you forget when we were playing the song 'malfeitor' from 'Watain' together? You can be an awesome kid Kell, but I am sick of this . Every time when someone is rude to you, you close yourself off from the rest of the world and when I try to help, you turn me down. It hurts Kell. It hurts very bad. Why can't you understand that for a moment?."

The girl said. She began to cry harder with every word she said, making her almost screaming hysterically at the end. The older dragon Kel didn't like were this was going. His guilt had already reached a high point, but he was getting the horrible feeling that this was more than a random dream. Kels younger version looked up, his hard teary eyes locking on the girl. Dragon Kel gulped.

" Why don't you just kill yourself Lisa? That's what you always wanted to do , am I right? You said it all those years ago, when we first met. Your still that pathetic emo you once were. Please Lisa , go away and make place for funnier people than you." His human version said. Dragon Kel just stood there, not believing what he was hearing. Why did his younger version had said that? That was the most inhuman and heartless thing he had ever heard. And the girl reacted just as aspected. She looked at the human Kel in utter disbelief, before turning around, running away. The human Kel did nothing to stop her, but it looked like regret began to settle in his eyes. Lisa just ran and ran. Within mere seconds she had reached the street.

Dragon Kel heard the sound of a car.

He didn't liked were this was going.

And that's the moment when he remembered.

The one memory he had tried to block away in his brain. The one memory that he had erased from his mind. But now, after so much years of forgetting, it was time to remember.

And to regret.

Kel began to sweat. " Oh no." he whispered.

Lisa walked on the street.

"No."

Her tear-filled eyes closed themselves.

" Oh please no."

She stopped running.

"Please not again. Please Lisa ,run."

The sound of a car.

"Noooo."

A hard ,bone crushing bang was heard , piercing through both the Kel's there ears.

Dragon Kel collapsed on the ground, crying his heart out.

He remembered.

He remembered the things he had said. He remembered the reaction. He remembered Lisa. He remembered the bang. He remembered everything.

And he regretted everything.

He felt hollow inside. How could he do something like that? He was a monster. Lisa had done nothing to deserve this. Why? Why was he still alive? Why was a monster like him even allowed to live, while an awesome person like Lisa had to die, abended by her only friend? Kels heart broke again, reliving the same pain from all those years ago.

"Please…Please Lisa, come back. Take my live and come back." He sobbed.

Lifting his head, he met the unseeing eyes of Lisa's dead eyes , looking right at him.

Kels stomach turned around. He felt the urge to throw up. The hit from the car had started the MP3 from Lisa in a weird turn of fate. A song began to play.

 **By the blessing of shunned Gods**

 **the cord of life was deformed, twisted into a noose**

 **to strangle the miscarriage of the I**

 **upon which he shall feast that was spawned**

 **by the semen of horror's fertile**

 **as his many limbs extend across the Abyss**

 **thirteen horns and a million tusks**

 **in a thousand jaws that breathe**

 **only to chew the chains that tie him to Assiah**

 **and titan is their strength.**

"I am a monster."

 **Metamorphosphordus malformation**

 **yours's is the call I follow**

 **astride the wings of Death**

 **to the crossroads.**

" I am disgusting."

 **Malfeitor, the master and servant in unity**

 **at one with the Abyss when in your possession I am**

 **against the blindness of men**

 **thine eyes have been granted immunity**

 **so that my sight be clear when wielding the Sword of the Damned.**

" Please….."

 **For I am begotten of the virgin whore**

 **as truth and torment, priest and warrior**

 **now behold as I pervert and destroy their law**

 **as the image of my philius moists the labia of Shekinah**

 **for dark are the desires that dwell within my heart**

 **and the Devil is in my kiss.**

"Please Lisa….."

 **Yes he is**

"Oh Lisa."

 **Malfeitor!**

 **in your possession I am**

 **twilight god of transformation**

 **at the crossroads we meet again**

 **I'll pace the path of madness with your banner held high**

 **to the death's head true**

 **yes, I am of my father the Devil and the lusts of my father I will do.**

" Please Lisa. Forgive me."

The song ended. Kel laid on the ground .Broken. Shattered.

The dream world began to fade, but Kel didn't stop crying. He just couldn't stop. He had remembered. He had remembered his inner demon. He had remembered Lisa.

But suddenly , the darkness flew away. He was now in a light void. But he didn't cared. He just wanted to die. But still , he lifted his head when something touched him, Through his tearful eyes he could see a green dragon. He dropped his head again.

"Go away Wulfilla."

" I am not Wulfilla." He heard a feminine voice say. Kel looked up again to meet the eyes of Shesha. He wanted to say something, but she laid her paw on his muzzle. "Don't say anything. Your suffering ends now." She said. Kel shook his head. " How can my suffering end? I am a monster. A disgusting person. I deserve to die. Hell, I don't even deserve the sweet mercy of death." He said. Shesha looked up at him.

And she smacked him across the face.

Startled, he looked up. Shesha's innocent smile had disappeared, replaced by a look of anger an disappointment. She took his head in her paws, bringing it to the same height as hers. The white slitted eyes met the green eyes of the dragoness. " Why do you say that? " she asked. Now it was Kel's turn to get angry. " Didn't you saw what I did to Lisa? Didn't you saw how I crushed her heart, how I triggered her death, how I betrayed her friendship? Didn't you saw what kind of person I am?" he yelled at her , voice shaking from emotion. Shesha just shrugged. " Yes , I saw it. So what? Death is not the worst thing that could happen." She said. Kel glared at her. " What do you mean?"

Shesha answered quickly. " She could have been mentally disabled for the rest of her life. She could have lost her arms and legs, living on a medical machine for the rest of her days. I can go on for a long time with fates worse than death."

Kel lowered his head. " At least she would still be alive." He whispered. Shesha became angry again . " You don't get it don't you? There are a lot of things worse than death. But this information won't help you, because ,that's not the reason why you are sad." She growled. Kel just listened , not reacting at all. " The reason that you are sad is because you forgot. You forgot Lisa. You banned her out of your mind. And then , and only then, when a person is banned from your mind, she really died. Because as long as someone remembers a person, they can't die, because the memory lives on in the heart of others. But you , you banned her, killing her for real." She ended her speech. Kel nodded, feeling new tears coming to his eyes. But before he could cry, he felt a paw on his head. He looked up again to see shisha, but she wasn't alone. Behind her stood a dragon. Kel couldn't see him that good, thanks to his blurred eye sight, but he could see that the dragon looked…

"Purple?"

Shesha chuckled. "Awake Kel. Your time in the dream world is over. And don't forget Lisa this time. As long as you do that , she will live on forever, in your heart." She said. Kel wanted to ask who the purple blur was, but before he could say something, the world began to fade away.

" Wake up Kel. You will meet this purple fella eventually." she said.

While Kel returned to the real world , Shesha turned to the purple dragon. "Did you saw him? " she asked to the purple dragon. A low voice responded. " No Shesha. You know that I promised to not open my eyes." Shesha shrugged. " Just checking." She mumbled. "Who was it?" the purple dragon asked. Shesha smiled at this. " You will recognize him when you two meet. You won't at first , but you will know who he is eventually. " she said while the purple dragon began to blur away too, returning to the real world, waking up.

"And I promise you that you will be happy about the outcome. I promise."

The purple dragon nodded with a sad, disbelieving face, before he disappeared.

" I promise…."

 **Well, this was a really fun chapter to write. I just couldnt stop writing. Oh...uh...well...sorry for the song. It was the song "Malfeitor" from " Watain" again. It is just a song that really has the right atmosphere for this chapter and I couldn't help myself to put it in here. Again, sorry. And a new mystery appears. Who is the purple dragon? No, its not one of my horrible , stupid OC's. I will tell you that much. PM or review to share your idea ( Poor way to ask for attention.) Anyway, this chapter was named after the song "My dying paradise" from the awesome group " Freedom call." Thanks for reading this God awefull fanfic and please favorite or something else. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Donald Trump. See ya .**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 find my heaven.

Slowly, Kel began to wake up from his sleep, but his thoughts were still with his dream. He had remembered. He had remembered the horrible thing he had done. But he had also remembered the words Shesha had said. And he understood them. The best way to honor and remember a person that had died, is not to mourn about them. You have to remember all the good moments you have had but you have to be able to let it go. You have to carry on.

It's not easy , but eventually, it will be for the better. And Kel knew this. It didn't eased his sadness, but his heard wasn't so heavy anymore. He had to let go, and he would do just that. Still, he didn't knew why it was so easy to let go. Was it because it was so long ago?

Maybe. Kel knew that he had changed after the incident. He had become very lonely and he separated himself on purpose, scared to ever hurt someone else. It wasn't the best way, but it was the only one that felt right at the time. All things considered, he was a different person.

The death of Lisa had changed him. If it was for the better was still open for debate. Had it been the right choice to punish himself to a life of sadness and depression? Was it all worth it? Had it really been the best way to remember Lisa?

No. That was why he had tried so hard to forget that it happened. He didn't needed a reason to justify his act's , if he wasn't tortured by remorse all the time. Remorse because what he was doing wasn't what Lisa would have wanted. But Lisa was death and he lived.

" You have to live for yourself. Not for other living people , nor for the dead." Wasn't that what his stepdad had said once? But since when did he listened to the words of that disgusting being? " No, I will remember Lisa. I will live my life , and I will do whatever the future has instore for me, but I will never forget her." He thought eventually. A big weight dropped from Kel's shoulders.

Finally, he had learned to let go, and the trauma that had haunted him for years , had finally been destroyed. The pain would never go away, but he could become stronger out of this. Still, Kel couldn't help but feel a little bit empty inside. But it wasn't about Lisa's death. This emptiness was about something else. This wasn't about friends , not even family. It was something closer.

He felt empty , because he hadn't something that was so standard, so normal, that everybody took it for granted. But he didn't . It were parents. Are better said, the lack of them. He needed real parents. Not the sorry excuses that were his stepparents. He wanted to hear the soothing voice of a mother. The hugs from when you did something good. The nice words when you accomplished a good thing. The nice father and son talks.

The embarrassing first 'birds-and-bees' talk. Their proud faces when he would graduate . Kel had none of that. And he would never have. But even if he wanted parents, the thing he missed the most , was a father. Lisa had always been the motherly figure in his life , before she died, and he had always been more of a 'daddies' person anyway. He didn't knew why. He had never had a real father, but he just knew that it was that way.

And it saddend him to no end. Kel had also seen that he had the tendency to look for a father figure wherever he went. It was annoying, but he couldn't control it. And he had already made a conclusion. Vercingetorix was too young to be a father figure for him. Wulfilla was to weird and Spyro was to warry of him .

And his search for a mother-figure wasn't going better either. Irene was to rude and to anti-social. And last but not least , there was Cynder. She was really nice and all, but he saw her more as a really caring person, maybe a future friend . But no mother-figure. The conclusion was, again, saddening.

"I have no one. I am not loved or cared for. If I would die, nobody would care. What stops me from killing myself?" he asked himself. But he avoided this train of thought. He wouldn't go the same way as Lisa. He would be strong. With a little bit of luck, he would get friends in this new world. And maybe, just maybe, he would find someone who cared for him.

Someone who would teach him things and would share all the moments he had missed so hard in his life. Maybe, he would find a father. Or something that looked really like it. His thoughts were interrupted when his brain began to return to the real world. Slowly, trying to ease his uncomfortable feelings, he opened his eyes. His head was hurting like hell, blurring his vision for some minutes. Some painful moments later, he began to see his surroundings.

He was laying in a cave of some sort. The only entrance to the cave was heavily blocked with a big iron door. Kel began to look around, spotting other people in the room. Some meters away from him laid a green dragon, presumably Wulfilla. On the other side of the room laid Cynder and Irene , laying against each other, both knocked out cold. Wulfilla was awake however, and he turned around when he heard the sound of Kel's movements.

But Kel didn't saw it .

He was wondering about something. There was a disturbing lack of purple. Spyro , to be precise. And Vercingetorix was also gone. Kel turned his head to the healer. " Do you know where Spyro and Verce went?" he asked. Wulfilla looked at him , surprisingly smiling.

" Spyro was taken to the guardians. They are probably interrogating him, asking who we are and other of that kind of nonsense. " Kel was startled at the light hearted attitude, but he didn't asked about. Kel wanted to ask where Vercingetorix was, but Wulfilla, already foreseeing the question that would come, made a 'silence ' gesture, pointing at a small hole in the wall.

" A predator always studies the strategy of his prey before he attacks. And predators can listen very carefully if they want to." He said. Kel looked over to the hole, meeting a fire. red eye, before someone shove something in front of the opening, cutting the hole of. " They will use the hole again from the moment we drop our guard. " Wulfilla said.

Suddenly, the green dragon walked over to the hole and put his mouth next to it, before he shouted. " Hey guard. Can you tell your female colleague that she has to clean herself a little bit. I like my floozies clean and nice, thank you very much." Kel just looked at it, chuckling at the green dragon teasing the guards. He heard someone scowling behind the hole, but he couldn't understand what was said.

Wulfilla however , had no problems understanding the guards reaction. And he replied fast enough. " Its MISTER asshole for you, mister firework." Another scowl was heard , before the dragon on the other side shouted " My name is BANGER. Not firework, you fucking twat. And that dragoness you just insulted was my sister." Kel laughed at the quick temper of the other dragon. Again , the green dragon replied in his personal way.

" First: really, who gives his child a name like that? Banger? Secondly: good. If you are her brother, it won't be a problem to ask her to come in here. I have something for her. I bet our children would be beautiful." After another enraged scream from Banger, Wulfilla added. " And believe me, I will give them better names than Banger. For God sakes…." Kel his attention began to drift away from the conversation, thinking about what Spyro was doing on this moment.

Kel didn't knew the guardians , but judging by the way they were arrested, they weren't guys to mess with. And then there was the case of Vercingetorix. He knew had couldn't ask Wulfilla, but that didn't reduced his concern. Kel's thinking was interrupted when he heard a loud bang. A big cloud of smoke began to fill the room. The black dragon looked over to the source of the smoke, meeting one of the weirdest things he had ever seen.

The wall was totally blown away, a big fire dragon standing in the hole. In front of him laid the green dragon Wulfilla. He clutched a small jewel in his paw, not letting it go. The fire dragon was your cliché dragon. Two horns, wings that were not to big nor to small, perfectly muscled, red color and the usual spear-like tail blade. All things considered, he was the perfect dragon.

The only thing out of the ordinary was the scale-like symbol on his forehead. He was someone of the dragon version of the police. " HOW DID YOU GET THAT?" he screamed , pointing at the jewel in Wulfilla's hands. The green dragon chuckled.

" Well, when you knocked our unconscious bodies in this little hellhole, you didn't bothered to look if we were really knocked out. I wasn't , but I thought it would be funny to teas you guys a little bit. So when your sister passed next to me, I grabbed something around her neck. It was the jewel as you can see, and with skills like me, it wasn't difficult to do it unnoticed. " he said. Another fire dragon came inside through the hole. This one looked exactly like the other one, but more female like.

" YOU STOLE MY JEWEL." She screamed, pointing accusingly at the green dragon in front of her . He chuckled again. " No shit Sherlock." He said. Kel recognized the male dragon's voice. This was the guy named banger. The dragon pointed at Wulfilla. " YOU. GIVE BACK MY SISTER'S JEWEL BEFORE I CUT YOUR BALLS OF." He screamed. Wulfilla looked at him, making it look like he was thinking. Eventually he faked a childish angry look, and pointed at the jewel. " Mine"

Banger was not pleased.

"I SAID TO GIVE IT BACK."

"Mine."

"I SAID BACK."

" Still mine."

" I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU."

" Lett me think. Uuuhmmm….."

"WHAT ?"

"Nah, still mine."

Banger made himself ready to lunge himself , clearly intending to hurt Wulfilla. But before he could do that, the iron door opened. A blue ice dragon walked inside , pulling a chained Spyro behind him. His face stood on unreadable, until he saw the mess that was the cave. His eyes widened , before he narrowed them again. " Banger? Boudicca? I thought your job was to secure that no one escaped?

Not to attack them, make a hole in the wall, and behave like morons." He said in a low voice, sounding creepy, thanks to his slow way of talking. Both fire dragons lowered their heads in shame. "Sorry lord Brennus." They said at the same time.

The ice dragon nodded, before he threw Spyro into the cave , smacking him to the ground. " They care of this abomination, will you. The guardians want him to healthy and they want that he has a comfortable stay here. Take care of that." He said, turning around. But before he closed the door , he said " And repair the wall. We have nothing of value for a wall used for spying that doesn't exists anymore."

The door closed with a loud bang. Kel flinched at the sound , covering his ears. The fire siblings looked at each other, before they turned away too, clearing all the pieces of the destructed wall, totally forgetting about Boudicca's jewel in Wulfilla's paw. Said dragon threw the jewel away like something of no value, before walking over to Spyro who hadn't tried to stand up yet.

The purple dragon was just laying on the ground, staring in front of him, face emotionless. The green healer waved his paw in font of Spyro's eyes , but he received no reaction. Kel came closer to the purple dragon, not knowing what was going on.

" Uuuhmmm…..Spyro? Why are you not reacting at us? " he asked. The purple dragon just stared some more before he spoke in a monotone voice.

" They replaced him." Wulfilla and Kel frowned both, clearly showing their confusion. " Who replaced who? " Wulfilla asked. After another minute of silence, Spyro said " The guardians replaced him."

Kel still didn't knew what was going on , but the fact that Spyro kept speaking in this monotone tone, gave him a bad feeling. Slowly he asked "And who? Who is replaced by the guardians." The silence was longer this time. No one made a sound, before the eyes of Spyro began to display a intense hatred. Both Kel and Wulfilla backed away, shocked by his reaction.

"They replaced him." He whispered.

"They fucking replaced him."

Wulfilla dared to make another question, cringing slightly. " Who….."

"THEY FUCKING REPLACED HIM." Spyro screamed.

" THEY REPLACED IGNITUS."

The cave fell silent again. Only Spyro's heavy breathing was heard. No one moved . Even the fire siblings had stopped their repairing's when they heard Spyro's screaming and, after seeing the hatred in his eyes, they didn't dared to interrupted the moment. Minutes passed before someone made a noise. "Ooooooh…My head hurts." Everyone looked over to the producer of the pained moan.

Irene was slowly waking up. Her eyes opened themselves slowly, looking around and scanning the cave. It took her sleepy brain some time to proses what was happening, but when she realized what was going on , she reacted totally different than Kel had expected. Instead of getting scared or rude, she just sighed and laid her paid on the ground, closing her eyes again. Her movements woke Cynder up.

The black ( or dark purple?) dragoness groaned before opening her eyes. After some time of processing what was happening , she began to panic. " Spyro? What is going on?" she asked in a confused and scared voice. Before anyone could respond , the iron door opened. Brennus stood in the opening. Two electric dragons stood behind him

. His cold blue eyes scanned the whole room. Kel felt a shiver running down his spine. This dragon had an aura of darkness and death around him and it made Kel really uncomfortable. The dragon just stood there, before gesturing to the dragons inside of the room. The electric dragons walked up to Irene and Cynder , pinning them to the ground, chaining them and pulling them out of the cave.

Banger jumped on Spyro while Boudicca tried to pin Wulfilla against the ground. The green dragon dodged her paws and tackled her to the ground. But the fire dragoness was smarter , and she grabbed his arm while falling, pulling him against the ground too. Wulfilla didn't reacted quick enough and he landed flat on his face, giving Boudicca the time she needed. In the blink of an eye, she was on top of the green healer, pinning him down.

" Got ya, thief." She whispered in his ear. Wulfilla didn't reacted . Boudicca only laughed at this in a annoyingly high-pitched cackle. She closed a chain around his neck, pulling him through the door, following Spyro and the others. The cave was now empty , except Kel. Brennus kept his eyes firmly on the black dragon. Both dragons didn't moved .

The cold eyes of the ice dragon felt like they looked right into someone's soul, and Kel began to visibly shiver under his gaze. Still, the ice dragon didn't moved.

" I know who you are." He said eventually, speaking slowly with his low dark voice. Kel shivered again, but he had heard what Brennus said, and it disturbed him to no end. How could he know? He had never told anyone from that he was a human. He had only been here for two days , for God sake. There was no way that this dragon could know who he was. Kel tried to hide his distress, but the shaking of his body clearly showed his feelings.

Brennus moved , walking closer to Kel. The blue dragon kept walking until he stood next to Kel, towering over him. He just stood there , until he lowered his head, keeping his head on the same height as Kel's ears. " I know who your father is" He whispered. Again, surprise for Kel. How could this dragon know his real father? He was a human. " I know your real father." Kels stomach turned around. What was this dragon trying to tell him?

" You are not from there. You belong here. And I know how to find your parents." Brennus said, so quiet that even Kel could barely hear what he said. " Talk to me the next time you see me." He whispered fast , before chaining Kel and handing him over to Banger, who had returned to check why their 'lord' was staying behind so long. Kel couldn't react, totally confused. Whas his real father really from this world? What did Brennus meant with that Kel belonged here? His head began to hurt from all the questions racing through his already overused and totally exhausted brain. He didn't knew what to think , but one thought blocked itself in his mind.

"What the hell is going on here ?"

Banger chuckled evilly.

"You will see it fast enough dipshit."

Another evil laugh.

Kel just groaned.

"Oh God. Why do you hate me?"

Banger pulled on his chain and led him through many halls , before he stopped in front of a hugedoor. Brennus, who had followed them, knocked on the door. "You may enter." Said a voice with a slightly British accent. Brennus nodded to Banger, followed by the fire dragon opening the door.

Kel cringed when he heard the loud voice from Spyro.

" YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?"

 **Alright. I am really sorry for wrighting this horrible chapter. I really hate myself for what I did with it. I thought that I could write something good, but I was trying to put too much idea's in one chapter. I re-wrote this abomination 3 times , before I gave up and just decided to post it. Again, I am really sorry, and if you hate it, trust me. I totally agree with you. But it is here anyway, so we will all have to live with it. Maybe, I will delete this chapter later, but for now, I post it anyway. If you like it, lucky you. I f you dont, ingnore it. Also, someone said in a review that he couldnt stand my prologue. I understand what he means, but I am to lazy to re-write it, so sorry for that chapter too. So, I will stop now with my excuses and go on with the usual stuff. This chapter is named after the the song" find my heaven" from the super-awesome band " Power quest" . I think I have already named a chapter after one of their songs, but this has no relevance for anyone who reads this fic of course. It's just me overthinking things again. Anyway, please favorite or review if you feel the need to or if you want to give me some ideas. Also , there was one reviewer who said to turn down the gore. He meant the murder of the wolf in the beginning of this story. I did this to give Kel a reason to be depressed. At first, I thought his past was sad enough to make him permanently depressed, but later I thought " Actually, even the most depressed kid will still be really surprised when they transform into a dragon and you cant stay sad trough such a huge event. So I figured that, to make him depressed, I had to make him do something that he would regret really hard, and that would change his behavior to sad and distant and this was the best way to do it. He also mentioned something about Cynder's colors. Can someone please tell me what her official color is? Even the internet didn't gave me a good answer. Anyway, See ya next time. R &R.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : My crown's but a dream. **My ecuses , but the first part of this chapter is from really poor quality. I have tried to make the end better.**

Kel was confused at what he saw, but it could mean only one thing. This was going bad. Very bad. He was in a room comparable to a courtroom, but this one was covered with dragon markings and drawings. Kel had always been an art and history freak, so he couldn't let this chance pas of examining the dragon art. He recognized the Anglo-Saxon way of drawing a dragon really fast , But there were other images that looked more like Pictic or Viking art. On the right side of the room was a row of chairs with a wall build around it.

The chairs had chains attached to their backrest, clearly meant for the accused person. Wulfilla and Irene were both strapped on one of the chained chairs, moving around , trying desperately to break the chains. On the left side of the room was another row of chairs, but this one had just normal chairs, probably for the folk jury. In the middle of the room was a small stage with a cage on it and another chair. The cage was inhabited with no other than Cynder. On the chair next to it was Spyro, clearly enraged about the situation.

In front of the stage was a long row of big comfortable pillows, 4 pillows to be exact. On each of them was an enormous dragon, all even bigger than Irene , but not much. Banger interrupted his scanning of the room, by pulling him roughly to one of the chained chairs. They pushed him in one of the seats and chained him tightly. Now he was sitting down, he had more time to examine the room. The four huge dragons all had a different color. A red, a green a yellow and a blue one. The blue one was the first to speak.

" Brennus. Close the door please." He said with British accent. The blue dragon did as he was asked for and closed the door. It was silent for some moments before the red dragon began to speak. Kel was surprised at first. Looking at the dragon , he would have thought that he would have a low and dark voice, but instead he heard a voice similar to Spyro's. " I open this court on this day. The accused are arrested on suspicion of Witchcraft, murder, genocide, …. " the list went just on and on , before the red dragon stopped. The blue dragon spoke.

" I , Cyril, guardian of ice, will judge and listen to the evidence and the objections made by all the people in this room. I promise to use my heart and mind to make the right decision. Do my other guardians agree?" The first dragon right to Cyril was the yellow one.

" I , Volteer, Guardian of lighting , agree." Kel couldn't help but to get nervous from the constant movements from Volteer. It looked like he couldn't sit still for a second. Probably to much electricity in his body. The green dragon on his right said " I, Terrador, Guardian of earth , agree." And last but not least, the red dragon.

" I, Ignis, the new Guardian of fire , agree." Kel heard a loud snort coming from the stage in the middle of the room. Spyro was glaring at Ignis with a hatred only comparable with the one on the moment he told that a certain 'Ingitus' was replaced. The fire dragon spoke again.

" We begin with Cynder, better known as the Terror of the skies. Cynder, you are accused for murder, Genocide, manslaughter, seriously wounding another person,…." And again he just went on and on. It looked like it never ended. Kel wasn't surprised however. They had told her story , and as far as he knew, the only one to blame was Malefor. Everything that was said here was irrelevant because it was all done under control of the Dark master. "…..and finally, stealing a necklace. How do you plea? "

Cynder didn't looked up. It was silent for some moments , before she looked up and said " not guilty." This time it was Ignis who snorted.

' Really? And how do you explain all those dead dragons? Did they died from a cold or what? " he said mockingly. Kel felt anger boiling up inside of him. This was just unfair. This guy had already made up his mind even before the trail began.

" Oh, just fuck off, will you? You know nothing about the terrors and horrors she had to endure." Kel looked around trying to find the source of the voice. Surprisingly, it was Irene. Her head looked like it could explode every moment from anger alone. The fire dragon raised his eyebrow's at this, before he grinned evilly.

"Aaah, Irene. This not the first time you are here , aren't you? Do I have to read your list ?" he said mockingly before reading her indictments. " Hurting and deforming a minor. Wounding a person off the official guardian staff. Witchcraft. Do I have to continue?" Irene only growled at this, glaring at the new guardian. Ignis 'eyes had found a new person to mock at . " And look who we have here. The great healer from the north, Wulfilla. What are you doing so far away from your homeland? You have never committed any crimes here, but luckily , king Alaric from the northern tribe's was so kind to send me your criminal record. Let us begin. Witchcraft, destroying other people's properties, killing people from the royal guard, casting a spell on a family of apes, etc.…. I think it's very clear that you aren't just a here to heal people , aren't you." The green dragon kept his smile permanently on his face, and he even chuckled when he heard his criminal records.

" The reason for my time here is none of your business sissy." He said, laughing at his own joke. Ignis his red head became even redder.

" Why did you called me a sissy?" Wulfilla repeated fast enough.

" Seriously? You voice. It makes my ears bleed. I gives me the urge to push a needle through my eyes and ears" Ignis wanted to react , but Cyril made a silence gesture.

" I think that's enough ,Ignis. Anyway , I will give the folk jury some time to decide." The dragons sitting in the row of chainless chains, began to talk with each other. But Spyro interrupted. " What do you mean? Don't we get a chance to defend ourselves?" Ignis shook his head.

" I have outlawed that option ten minutes ago." He said ,grinning. Spyro made himself ready to lunge at the red dragon, but Terrador stopped him. " That wouldn't be wise friend." He said. Spyro looked up." And why do I get no charges against me?" he asked. Terrador looked surprised at this. "You are the legendary purple dragon. You have defeated Malefor. Why would we be angry at you?" he asked. Spyro's anger began to rise fast.

"BECAUSE CYNDER DID EXACTLY THE SAME FUCKING THING BUT YOU GUYS ARE TREATING HER AS A CRIMINAL, THATS WHY." He screamed ,startling everyone in the room. The guardians looked at each other, but before they could say something on the matter, Wulfilla interrupted. " If I am correct, you guys are the guardians , right?" he asked. All four dragons nodded, looking confused.

" Well, and Spyro is the legendary purple dragon?"

Again nods.

"And the purple dragon has more authority then the guardians , isn't it?"

Again nods, and an angry glare from Ignis.

" So This makes Spyro opinion more important than yours?"

Again nods.

Wulfilla stopped speaking and he just nodded at Spyro. The purple dragon nodded back." In that case, I say that all the wrongdoings from Cynder are now forgiven thanks to the situation she was in at the moment. " he said. Everyone in the room was silent. Had the legendary purple dragon just helped the former Terror of the skies? The folk jury was silent , mouths wide open. Ignis looked like someone had kicked him with a baseball bat. The other guardians looked relieved however. Ignitus had explained the situation to them before he had left to help Spyro. But they had no choice.

The people from Warfang wanted revenge , and they didn't wanted to listen to the testimony of a former general of Malefor. Even if she wasn't guilty, there would have been nothing that they could do. The people wanted to see blood, even with any means necessary. But Spyro was a hero. He had autoroty enough to stop the folk jury, and Ignis too for that matter. Before anyone noticed, the chains were gone and the cage was opened. And by no other than a grumbling Boudicca. When she came to Kel, she bended over and whispered in his ear.

" Tonight, Brennus will wait for you in his room. You have to be there on 10 o clock straight. " before he could reply, she was already busy with opening the cage for Cynder. Everyone left the room in confusion. The folk jury was still confused and angry about their lack of action in Cynder's conviction. Wulfilla,Irene and Kel just wanted to sleep and Cynder kept nuzzling Spyro , who repeatedly threw some dirty looks at the guardian Ignis who didn't looked so happy either. Kel didn't knew what this guy his big deal was, but Kel already knew that the new fire dragon was a person he would never like. After some minutes, they were gathered in the chamber of the pool of visions.

The room was large , with a pool in the middle filled with a green substance. Volteer ,Cyril and Terrador were all inside, but Ignis was nowhere to be seen. Kel didn't minded. The red dragon was not good company anyway. Spyro walked over to the middle of the room, on the opposite side of the place where the guardians were standing.

He looked straight at the earth guardian , and said " Why?" No more words came out of his mouth. Just one question, plain and simple. There was no explanation needed for were this was all about. And the guardian knew it. This was about Ignitus. It was a simple question. That's why Terrador didn't knew why it was so difficult to answer. He thought and chose the right words. Eventually , he answered.

" Spyro, you have to know that we needed another guardian. When we were with four , the work was already too much. After Ignitus' death, it only became worse. We needed another one Spyro. Don't think it was an easy decision to make. Some of us…." He said , glancing over to a surprisingly silent and calm Volteer " took it rather badly. But we had no choice." Spyro nodded in understanding, but he had another question prepared. " I understand . But why…..him? Why did you guys chose the biggest dick in a ten mile radius." Terrador cringed whe he heard the insult for his colleague guardian, but he couldn't deny that he himself had a really big hatred for the new guardian. Again, he waited for some minutes before answering.

" Spyro. We didn't choose to take a new guardian. It where the people of Warfang that wanted a new guardian. At first , everything went fine. But some months ago, a dragon named Bathanatos , convinced the people of this city that we were not capable of doing our job correctly. He said that we needed to return to the good old days when there had been many guardians. He also demanded that the guardians themselves couldn't choose who would became the new guardian. From now, they would be chosen through a democratic first, we didn't agreed with these demands. But he pushed us and he won the support of most of the dragons and moles in this city. Eventually, we had no other choice than to obey. And as you can see, the people choose Ignis. He is the son of a rich fire dragon who is suspected to have sided with Malefor, but he came back later, saying that it was one big understanding. Bathanatos also made Ignis head of the guardians, what gives him more power than us. " Terrador sighed .

" It was Ignis who wanted to start a trail against you. But Bathanatos told him that it was a better idea to Take Cynder as a victim because she was a former general of The dark master. He didn't wanted to say why. Ignis has taken over the whole city and if you have the people supporting you , you have power."

Spyro looked angry, really angry. The hate for the new guardian and the empathy for the old guardians was clearly visible on his face. No one knew what to do, until Cyril said " Well, I presume that you all need a place to sleep? " everyone nodded. The ice guardian continued. " In that case , You can sleep in the campus part of the temple." Kel raised an eyebrow. A bad feeling crept in his stomach. " Campus?" he asked , scared for the answer. The old dragon nodded "Yeah , we have a school in this temple to teach dragons everything they need to know." Kel felt the need to puke.

" Please God. Not school again."

And he still had his meeting with Brennus.

Fan-fucking-tastic

Kel couldn't appreciate the hysterical laughter that followed out of Wulfilla's mouth.

 _Somewhere out of Warfang._

Not so far out of Warfang was a dark old cave. The cave wasn't inhabited for decades. Even the animals from the woods and the insects of the dark didn't dared to go into this place full of death terror and torture. Once, thousands of years ago, an old dragon had lived there, teaching himself old dark magic and trying to control the dark element. No one knew where he went, but the place was so cursed and filled with all the filth of this world , that no living being would dare to enter its dark entrance. That was the case , until recently. A big black dragon was sitting down in the deepest part of the cave. He sat on a stone throne decorated with drawings , depicting death and fear. The dragon had five dark blue horns on his head , standing up in a crown like manner. The base of the horns were cracked, clearly indicating that the dragon had once had backwards curved horns, but he had forcefully bended them straight, so he could look more menacing. His eyes had no pupils, dark and deep like a sea of depression and desperation.

His wings were large and strong covered in letters from an ancient language. He could have been an excellent flyer , if it wasn't for the fact that his right wing was permanently damaged, disabling him to fly. His claws were far larger than normal , curving down. His scales were dark and dull, gashes and scars covering his heavily damaged body. The dragon wore a necklace with a purple crystal in it. He didn't moved and just looked in front of him, no emotion on his dark and damaged face. After some minutes, he heard a sound. Another dragon was in the room. It was an ice dragon. He was chained to the wall. The chain was so short that he had to bend over to get enough air, making him look like a large reptilian pet. The dragon his head laid down in front of the throne, making the black dragons feet landing on his head.

"I have been alone for so long, my dear Brennus." The black dragon said to the ice dragon.

"No one to care for . No one to love. Only loneliness and despair are still in my life. I am empty, my dear Brennus. I have nothing." The black dragon continued.

"And all thanks to that abomination of a Malefor."

"Brennus, do you remember the days when we were young? The days when we were friends, before the war ripped us apart. Do you remember it?"

Brennus grumbled something.

The black dragon frowned. He pushed harder on his feet, until he was almost crushing Brennus his head. The ice dragon screamed his longs out in pain and agony. The black dragon spoke again.

"Care to repeat that, my dear Brennus?"

The ice dragon didn't answered.

Again, the black dragon pushed, harder this time.

Again the screams of pain.

" Please Brennus. Don't make me kill you. It would be a waste of a lifelong friendship and I don't like to kill people who I care for."

Brennus scoffed.

He spoke " Really? Do you call this a friendship. Once we were friends , my not so dear Bathanatos, but you threw it all away. "

Bathanatos scoweled.

"I threw nothing away. We were friends. We were the three musketeers. We could do anything. We were invincible. Do you remember , Brennus. We played in the temple , annoying the guardians from the old days. Do you remember when we were bullying the popular kids on our school. Those bastards. I still don't regret that you know. And look now. The four kids we once bullied became the new guardians. Ignitus, Terrador , Volteer and Cyril. And look at us now. You became a teacher on the temple school. I became a magician . And then there was our last friend , Malefor. Oh , sweet happy little Malefor. It still breaks my heart to know what became of him. But I can't forgive him that his pathetic little maggot, Cynder, killed my family. And she will suffer for it."

Brennus , still whimpering thanks to the pressure on his head, tried to say something back.

" But why ? You can't do this Bathanatos. You just cant . Where is your heart?" he whispered, barely hearable thanks to his heavy breathing.

The black dragon laughed loudly.

" Oh Brennus. You are still that little dumb kid that I know from the old days. Don't you understand? I can't punish Malefor for taken my family away, but I can punish his offspring."

Brennus was shocked. "What offspring?"

Bathanatos laughed again.

"That kid that you needed to approach on my command? The one you had to give the message to meet you? The one you said that he had to come to you the next time he saw you? Remember him?"

Brennus nodded.

" Well, that's his son. The son of malefor."

The ice dragon's ice widened.

"No. You can't do this Bathanatos. Where is your heart. Means our old friendship nothing to you?"

Again, an evil, heartless laugh.

"My heart left me on the same day that my mate and children drifted off and left me alone. And our friendship? That was destroyed when Malefor turned his filthy back on me. You know Brennus, everything is an act. The cult, Ignis, my 'good advice ' to the people of Warfang. It's all an act. "

Brennus felt his consciousness drift away, thanks to the heavy assault on his neck and head thanks to the weight of his old friend's feet. Before he fell, he whispered….

" Why? Just tell me why?"

Bathanatos didn't laughed this time. His face became hard, hate , madness and sorrow burning in his eyes.

"To satisfy my needs. To give me my revenge. Do you know how it is to live without a purpose? Without a family? Well, I know. And now , I have found my purpose. Even if it's useless in the end, I will have my satisfaction. And I will kill him.

I will kill the son of Malefor.

I will kill Keletor."

 _Somewhere in the woods far from Warfang._

The woods were peaceful. All the living creatures were sleeping, not bothered by the evils that roomed this world. But the peacefulness was disturbed by a distortion in the air. It wasn't easy to see, but it became clearer after some moments. It began to grow until it was large enough to transport a whole dragon. And that was exactly what it did. A big dragon was thrown out of the portal, clearly unconscious. His scales were a dark purple shade . He had three red horns , two on side of his head and one in the middle. He had a tail blade that had a dual-bladed form.

This was the form that could olny belong too one dragon.

The mightiest of all.

The dark master.

Malefor.

 **Alright. I know, the first part sucked, but it became better , isn't it. First, I want to thank mbh040 for giving me the fantastic idea to make Brennus work for Bathanatos. Originally, he had to work for Malefor, but I like this more. Also, this story wont be updated for over a month. I go on vacasion and I will have no time to work on this story. Also, the Irene story will be delayed, because I have three other stories to make the pilots for. The first is another Spyro fanfic. The other is a Spyro and the hobbit crossover. Last but not least , is a transformer fanfic , who's pilot will be posted tommorow. I hope that you all will wait for my new chapter and that you stay with me. Again, thanks to everybody who reads this. Thanks. See ya. R &R ( I like a follow more.)**

 **Song: Grimgotts - My crown's but a dream.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: No one ever wins.**

 **Warning: the end of this chapter contains death, gore and heavy child abuse( keep in mind that its still T rated .)**

Kel Laid himself down on his bed , inside the room he had been given by the guardians. It was somewhere in the school part of the temple, surrounded by other rooms used by students to sleep when they couldn't find a sleep place at home. Most of them were sleeping at this moment, preparing for the heavy school day that would follow, but Kel was still awake, tears visible in his eyes. Three hours had passed since he had received the heart crushing news. He had to go back to school again. He still remembered his conversation about like it had happened two minutes ago.

 _Everyone began to leave to their rooms, thanks to the helpful nature of Volteer. Spyro and Cynder went to the left block while Irene and Wulfilla went to the right, followed by Kel. After searching for an hour or so, he finally reached his room. His eyes were studying the big wooden door that sealed away his sleeping place. Old runes and Germanic art forms decorated the beautifully carved door, showing the highly developed society that was this city._

 _It still surprised Kel that these beasts of fiction had achieved such a peaceful and powerfull world , although, according to Cynder , it had been different not so long ago. And again , it was the work of the dragon named 'Malefor'. Kel didn't knew why , but something in his stomach ached and hurt every time he heard one of the many crimes that were addressed to this dragon. He couldn't explain why , but it confused him to no end._

 _It looked like everything was going bad for him, not considering the fact that Spyro didn't liked him at all and did no effort at all in hiding it. It remembered Kel so hard to the situations in his home world, the situations he had tried to forget so hard. But fate just didn't let him. Again, he was a loner. Again, he was the freak. Luckily, he didn't needed to show his face that much outside his room. Food was delivered to his door because, thanks to his wounds, he still counted as an momentary disabled person._

 _That was the only thing so far he could classify under the label 'luck', but he was more than happy for this . Kel sighed deeply. Life was hard, but he had learned, thanks to Lisa and other occurrences in his life, that he had to push through, because he could still do one thing. He could breath, and as long as a person breathes , he is not death yet, and only dead people have an excuse to give up. That was what he had learned. Kel sighed again. He was overthinking things again, and his mind had wandered away to the darker thoughts in his mind._

 _He couldn't count how much this had happened before, and he knew that this would happen again for a thousand times again. He just had to live with it. Kel shook his head in a vain and lame attempt to clear his over active head. Looking back at the door, he decided that he had to finally open this wooden peace of art. His paw travelled to the door, before he was stopped by a huge dark-green paw. The black dragon jumped back in surprise , meeting the serious face of the owner of the paw, the guardian Terrador. " Can I speak to you for a minute?" he asked in a tone that left no space for refusal. Kel lowered his shoulders in defeat, nodding sadly. The guardian raised an eyebrow in confusion, before dismissing this weird behavior. He had more important things to do then to wonder about a teen his behavior. Slowly he nodded A silence fell in the halls of the sleep compartments , before Terrador broke the ice._

 _" I have heard that you have no experience whatsoever on the basic knowledge of a normal dragon, am I correct?" he said in a way that it sounded more like a statement than a question. Kel just nodded again, a sick feeling creeping in his stomach, clawing at his underbelly, resulting in a very uncomfortable feeling. Terrador saw this as a sign to continue. " So I can assume that you have never entered a school before?"_

 _Again a nod, adding only more hurt to Kels weak stomach._

 _" In that case, I am here to tell you that you will have to start a school carrier here. You first class will start tomorrow . Good night." The old guardian turned around, not looking at the black dragon in front of him. And maybe it was better that way, because it wasn't a nice thing to see. Kel had fallen down on the ground , devastated. Tears were streaming down his eyes, his mouth opened in a silent scream of sorrow and horror. His limbs were laying limb next to him, totally forgotten. Nothing could repair the damage that just had been done. Nothing could catch the blow that just had been given to Kels mind._

 _School._

For other kids , a word of annoyance. For Kel a curse of the worst kind. School meant Bullies, pain, depression, humiliation and hurt. All the memories of the bullies from his old school came back to him. How they knocked his teeth out. How they ripped his nails out. How they threw salt in his eyes. How they cut him with their self-made knifes. The scar may have disappeared , but the mental damage would be forever.

And that was how Kel had ended up here, crying on his bed. He had crawled into his room, before collapsing totally this time. Why was fate so cruel against him? What had he done to deserve this? He didn't knew, but he didn't cared either. He just wanted it all to end. He knew that most people wouldn't understand such a reaction, but all the people that were bullied would understand, at least a little, why he reacted this way. And so he cried and cried , not caring about anything else anymore, before looking up at the sealing. His tear-filled eyes opened, showing his watery eyes. A thought formed inside Kels head . A simple sentence, but so complex at the same time. But it was his greatest wish and he couldn't keep it sealed away. Opening his heart , he said his deepest desire.

"Please, dad. Wherever you are. Please, save me. I need someone. I can't do this alone."

With another sigh, he closed his eyes again, lowering his head to the pillow on his bed. He wanted to cry again, but he was shocked when he saw a blue dragon standing in the corner of his room, hidden by the shadows. Backing up, he looked at the dragon, his mind panicking as to what this dragon might had seen. Slowly, the blue dragon emerged from the shadows looking at Kel in a way that only could be described as emotionless. With a shock, Kel recognized this beast. It was Brennus. The ice dragon looked at him with a disapproving face.

He came closer until he stood right in front of Kel. Silence took hold of both dragons , until Brennus spoke up." It seems that you are busy ,at the moment?" he asked in a totally emotionless and low voice, eyes drilling into Kels very soul. The black dragon tried to say something back but he couldn't . He just couldn't find the words to ask the question. What had this guy seen from the little scene he had made here? A shiver went down his spine at the thought. His tears dried up in the matter of a second. He didn't wanted to look weak in the eyes of this guy. Slowly another thought creeped in his head. This guy said that he knew where to find Kels father. He could bring him what he had wanted for so long, and this brought Kel to the possible reason for Brennus being here in the first place.

" Why weren't you on the place where we had agreed to meet?" the ice dragon spoke in a voice that made it clear that he was expecting a really good excuse, otherwise it could become really nasty here. Kel wanted to say that they hadn't actually agreed were to meet. Boudicca had just demanded him to be in place for the meeting , no questions asked. But Kel threw this idea away, considering that this dragon could break his backbone in the blink of an eye. " I…..I..I don't know sir." Kel said in a weak attempted to talk himself out of this. But the ice dragon would have none of that. " Really? I think you just forgot it. That's a more reasonable explanation, don't you think? I would forget it too if I would be so wrapped up in self-pity as you are."

Kel looked up at Brennus, trying to see anything in his eyes that would give a hint of mock or sadistic amusement, but the blue face only showed a dead serious expression, speaking honest and open about his thoughts about this matter. The black dragon lowered his head in shame, not daring to look to the ice dragon. Because of this , he didn't saw the expression of pity appearing on Brennus his normally hard face. " You look so similar to your father so many years ago." He whispered. Kels head rocketed back to its original place , looking the ice dragon right in the eye. He had heard what he had said, and he wanted to know everything about it, because he knew one thing. As simple as the sentence may have looked, it meant more than a million dollars to Kel and maybe even more to Brennus himself, although he didn't showed it. Again, silence took hold of the dragons in the room, but this wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was the silence of longing and nostalgia. The feeling that they understood each other.

The fact that Brennus could do more than just glare was a welcome surprise for Kel. The black dragon just looked at the ice dragon in front of him, seeing the small, almost untraceable smile, appearing on his face. The old dragon may be physically in the room, but his mind was elsewhere, longing and thinking back to the old days of fun and joy, forgotten by most. But the ice dragon still carried them in a sacred place in his heart, craving them more than any prize in this world. Minutes past without any of the two dragons saying a word, both with a smile on their face, minds far away, not thinking about the misery of everyday life. It lasted , until Kel couldn't hold his question back anymore. He really wanted to know. He had to know. There was no other chance like this anymore. There was no other chance like this, and he took his chance with both hands. " What kind of person was my father?" he asked , totally ignoring that it was almost impossible for his father to even be in this world. But slowly, the peace's began to fall in place. Shesha's words, the fact that he had no real human parents as far as he knew. His mind still screamed that it was impossible, but his heart longed for family and comfort and he couldn't get a hold of himself as long as he had no answer to this important question. Brennus looked down at the smaller dragon in front of him. He tried to get a hold of his facial expressions, but he couldn't help himself.

He smiled. He smiled for the first time in years. He hadn't had a reason to show happiness in a long time, but this young dragon just brought a smile to his face. And he knew why. Kel represented his father in every sense of the word. Memories of the child moments Brennus and Malefor had chaired came back to him with the speed of a lightning bolt. How he pleaded, how he screamed, cried and talked. This small dragon was so much like him that it was almost disturbing, But Brennus didn't cared. He would explain everything to this male. Partly because he couldn't get it over his heart to deny the son of Malefor this, but there was a second reason.

He had, just for a second , the feeling that he had finally his friend back.

Just for a second , it looked like Malefor was alive again.

 _Bathanatos his cave_.

The big black dragon was walking around in his cave, thinking heavily about his actions and the plan that he would start .He knew that what he would do was horrible, but what of a choice did he have? He hadn't known peace since the day his mate died , leaving him behind, broken and drowning in an endless circle of self-pity. His life had ended there, starting a thing that couldn't be called life anymore. His body may be moving right now, but inside, he was dead. Nothing could bring him joy or happiness. Not the song of a bird, not the smell of beautiful flowers, opening for the first time , welcoming the sun. Only pain and hate were left , filling his heart and mind with venom. He knew very well that he was doing a bad thing , but there was no going back. Not now, not now he had called for help from no one else than Sykes, the beast of the south. Sykes was a dragon who looked and acted like he never hatched , but instead came from the deepest pits of hell. Bathanatos knew for sure , that if there was something like the devil, than even he would be scared of the behemoth that was Sykes.

This dragon had killed more dragons than even Cynder or Malefor, and the biggest difference was that this guy wasn't doing this for a so called destiny or because his mind was controlled. He did it out of pure joy, enjoying to toy and torture his poor victims. The black dragon could only sigh at this. He already regretted that he had asked that monster for help, but it was to late now. He was already on his way and he arrive within an hour or so. The first reason he did it was because he knew good enough that Brennus wasn't a loyal servent. He knew that the dragon wouldn't complete his mission. He would fail and side against Bathanatos, thanks to the stupid emotion called love and caring. He snorted at the thought. " Love isn't a sickness of the mind. It's a disease , resting deep in your heart, infecting every piece of a person until it takes over. And finally it will end the same, always. A broken heart or a death that wasn't necessary, if only love didn't existed, than life would have only one certainty left. Death. Death, the end everyone faces." He thought.

A big sigh escaped his mouth. "No one ever wins and no one finally loses, except the dead . On the end of it all , they will rot in pure mindless equality." He spoke, voice heavy from the hard feeling in his stomach .He didn't wanted to do this , but he had no choice. He had to do it. For himself. For his family. He couldn't be weak in this moment of truth. Slowly he calmed himself. He had to be strong, but still he couldn't help himself. A small feeling of guilt welled up in him and before he knew it, a tear had fallen. Trying to calm himself again, he whispered.

"I am sorry Malefor. I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

 _Somewhere outside the cave._

A red dragon was darting around between the tries. His body was radiating with the power of death, animals fleeing when they heard him, dying when they saw him out of pure agony. All the trees around him crumbled to dust, leaving this cruel world behind. His scales were covered with scars, showing his huge battle experience. His left eye was cut out, leaving a hole behind, insects and other filth and beasts of death and torture crawling around in the flesh of the wound. Both of his wings were gone, ripped off in a fight long ago, the wounds still dripping with blood that burned away any life that touched it, black smoke coming out of the ripped stump. His horns however, were sharper then the sharpest blade, able to cut through a tree with ease.

His surviving eye was totally green, a weird mold growing on the outside , showing that a sickness had infected it. But nothing was farther from the truth. This dragon was healthier than ever, his disabilities compensated by the mental eyes he got from the dark element .His mind was working fast because he had an untamable bloodlust that had to be satisfied quickly. Looking around with his green eye , he did saw a small dragoness that was sleeping on the ground. Almost tumbling over the small child , he cursed loudly , awakening the child.

" You little shit. How do you dare to lay in front of my mighty claws." The small dragoness looked up at him with scared eyes. Her mind told her to run away, but her mommy had always told her to excuse herself if she insulted someone, and she didn't wanted to be disobedient. Slowly speaking up, she answered " I am sorry sir. I was sleeping. I hadn't seen you." The big dragon looked down on her , face looking at her with a look of rage. But somehow, his face turned into a big smile in the blink of an eye. The child immediately calmed down at this, not seeing the cruel look in the big dragons eye, shining in sadistic pleasure. The big dragon lowered his head, until he looked right into the dragoness her innocent eyes." Do you like to sleep? " he asked. The small dragon nodded , not knowing where this conversation would go. "Would you like it if I learned you a trick to sleep better? " he said in a voice that became darker with every word. A shiver went down the dragoness her back, but still she nodded. The red dragon smiled wider at this, walking over to the child.

" Good." He said " Really good. Fantastic even." The dragoness was now scared out of her mind. She tried to run away, but a large paw pinned her down. She looked up at the big face of the red dragon. He was still smiling, but this was no smile of joy, but one of pure sadistic lust and pleasure. " Well then, let me introduce me to the best way to sleep." He said in a low voice, bringing his paw to her face. Before she could scream he had wrapped his two paws around her head. He pushed all his strength in this act. He wanted to enjoy this, how she suffered , how she tried to safe her sad miserable life. The small dragoness trembled and shook , trying to get herself out of the deadly paws, but to no avail. After some minutes , the red dragon heard a loud cracking noise. He purred at the sound. It was like music in his ears, the sound of cracking bones, shattering muscles and the life that flowed away out of the body. Opening his paws , he dropped the body of the abused child. To his surprise , she was still alive. Her head was totally destroyed , but her mouth still managed to say something.

"M…m…mommy?"

The red dragon didn't moved , shocked. But he shook his head , and he laughed. A laugh of pure joy and pleasure, black smoke coming out the hole of his eye. The smoke clouded the sky, darkening both dragons in a scenery comparable to the hole of the devil himself. He had killed many people , but this child her innocence made him happier than ever, only adding to his bliss.

"Your mommy? No ;she isn't here." He said , holding his foot above the child's head.

"But don't worry. When I find her, I will make sure that she will follow you to hell , baby doll."

The child cried. The red dragon laughed. His foot dropped.

With a last final crushing noise, she was put out of her misery, but she wasn't the first that died at the hands of Sykes, the beast of the south, and she wouldn't be the last. He would make sure off that.

 _Somewhere in the woods._

Malefor just laid there , not moving. Why would he ? He had no reason to live anymore. The dark element was gone, so he wasn't under its control anymore, but honestly , he had preferred death above this fate. There was nothing that wanted him or waited for his return . There was only emptiness. He had lost it all. His honor, mate and his biggest treasure ever. He pointed his head to the sky.

"Where are you, my son?"

"Where are you , little Keletor?"

 **First, I want to say that for everyone who thought that Kels reaction to school was a little bit to extreme, I will say one thing. Search for some one who was heavily bullied and ask them behind there reaction if they would be sended back to school. I know such a person, and he would kill himself if that happened, so no ,its not to extreme. And I have been bullied too, and I have deAled with a depression thanks to it. I am now over it, but I can tell you that I really thought about killing myself. For the child-death scene, it was needed to show how evil Sykes really is. I can say enough that he is 'evil', but making him comit one of the worst crimes ever makes it more real. I am sorry if you dindn't liked it and I can assure you that this wont happen again for six chapters or so. For who liked it , thanks. Anyway, I would like some feedback. Did you liked the gore-scenes? Did you like characters? What do you hate or like? What can I do better? Please, give me something to work with. Anyway, I am back so see you next time.**

 **Btw, I have a new Spyro story for who hasnt seen it yet.**

 **Song: The berzerker-No one ever wins.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : **cry just a little**

 **Warning: this chapter was writen by a friend of mine, because I didn't had the time. Sadly enough, he didn't took his job seriously, and made it a happy and dumb chapter, while I tried to maintain the darker route this story was taking. Eventually, I had to add a lot of drama and tragedy to this chapter to make it work and even then, I still couldn't repair the damage done by that fool. So if this chapter sucks, please don't blame me. I tried to repair it, but it's broken anyway.**

A night of peace and calmness had passed for Kel, for the first time in months. No horrible fake parents waiting for him, ready to humiliate him. No hungry wolf lurking in the shadows. No red dragon bashing your door in. Kel couldn't say that he didn't knew why, because he had a really plausible theory on why he hadn't had any terror-filled wake ups. The reason was simple, but it had a force that the black dragon still couldn't believe. His depressed state had almost totally disappeared , although he still feared his first day of school. It didn't helped that the first would start within nothing less than three minutes. But still, nothing could kill the burning flame of joy that burned in his heart. It felt like nothing could get him down , like he was towering above everyone else in an indestructible fortress. Kel knew that it wouldn't last , but he would enjoy it to the last minute. With a mind filled with happiness, he recalled the happenings of last night.

Brennus had told him about his father.

Although the blue dragon didn't told him the specifics like name, home, mate or anything along that line, he had told enough for Kel to know that his father was safe and healthy somewhere outside of Warfang. According to Brennus, his father had been a hero, a person to look up to. He had been one of the biggest and most important dragons in history. But Kel knew that it was too good to be true, and so he asked for more information, his heart pleading to be fed with more joyfull memories of the older dragon.

The black dragon had instantly regretted his decision when he saw what effect it had on the poor Brennus. The dragon's eyes looked like a big swimming pool, filling rapidly with sorrow and despair, coming forth from the horrible things he had seen and mostly regret, for trying to lock this information away from Kel. Brennus didn't wanted to tell Kel what had happened to Malefor. The ice dragon had seen the childish innocence in the younger dragon's eyes and heart, covered under a pile of hard and horrible memories.

Brennus didn't wanted to add more to the mountain of misery this small being had been put through. Slowly , Brennus his eyes travelled over the black body of Kel, spotting the weird symbols carved on his scales in a disturbing blood red color. The older dragon knew about dragons getting tattoos or scarification, but this was something of a totally other level. This carvings looked like old wounds that had to be given years ago. And more years then this black dragon had lived, that was something Brennus knew for sure.

But the old dragon didn't wanted to dwell on it , not wanting to open old mental wounds again . Instead , he looked to the gashes and slashes next to the obviously placed markings. It disturbed him deeply what he saw. His eyes widened when he saw the wounds and how many this young dragon had. Even the most recent were nothing compared to some of the older ones scarring and covering the body of the son of Malefor with a clear hint as to what had caused it. Brennus had seen it before in his long career as a teacher , so he immediately recognized the signs that could only mean one thing.

Kel had been abused for at least eighty-five percent of his life.

The hearty of the old ice dragon filled itself with something that could only be classified as pity. Judging by the amount and extent of some scars, it surprised Brennus that this kid hadn't turned insane yet, as he knew a lot of children who would have. But again, he had almost forgotten one thing. This was the son of two of the most powerful and stubborn dragons on this planned. And again, a smile appeared on his face, and he was delighted to see that Kel had a smile too now. "Your father was a good person. Just remember that. Everything else doesn't matter. He has made some mistakes , but they weren't made within his control and he is not responsible for any of the happenings that occurred. Just remember that and never forget that he still loves you , and his mate did too. Never forget that." He said, his voice low but gentle and caring.

The black dragon looked like he wanted to ask more questions, but Brennus had made a silence gesture and without saying a word, walked out of Kels room, leaving the door open. The black dragon just laid back down again, but not crying this time. A big, proud smile was visible on his face. Although many questions flew around in his restless mind, he pushed them away easily. He knew what he had to know and he was happy for it. One thing wouldn't go away however. He couldn't let go of the fact that the words of Shesha and Brennus were almost identical. But he silenced his brain fast. He had more important things to think about, like his first day of time-consuming school.

The young dragons mind returned to the present in an abrupt way. Wulfilla and Irene had stopped walking . Appareantly they had to go back to school too, in the same class as him. He would ask Cynder why this adults still had to go to school, but again , he had more important things too think about.

Kel was standing in front of a large door with the words 'classroom 1A' carved on them. It felt like a stone was dropped in his stomach, kicking him almost on his back. Nothing could save him now. Looking behind him , he saw the faces of Wulfilla and Irene behind him. The expressions on their muzzles told Kel that neither of them wanted to do this. As far as he knew, they had never attended school and had no desire to do so.

But fate had decided in their place, this time in the form of the extremely strict guardian of ice, named Cyril. Kel had experienced and survived a lot of strict and stoic teachers back in his human days, but even the worst of the worst were nothing compared to the dictator-like way of commanding Cyril used. When he informed Kel about his first class, the young black dragon had dared to make a small, almost untraceable sigh, not heard by anyone in the room at that moment. But not in the ice guardian's case.

Kel didn't knew how, but the big ice dragon had heard it in some way, and in the blink of an eye, the big blue orbs had belonging to the guardian had found Kels slitted ones , digging right into the poor dragons very soul. A cloud of uncomfortable silence had suffocated everyone in the room, making them shuffle around , trying to get away . The big dragon had walked until his belly touched Kels head, thanks to the difference in size. After another minute of silence, the guardian spoke up. " Are you not content with coming to our school?" he said in a voice that left no room for a negative answer. Kel had just shook his head in defeat. After that, Cyril had just left them behind, telling them to go to their classrooms. And now they were at their destination.

And hated it with every atom in his body. Looking back at both of his companions, he spoke to them.

"Does anyone has a knife? I think I want to kill myself right here."

Although Irene looked shocked at his question, Kel still glared at the green dragon next to her.

Wulfilla was rolling on the ground, laughing his heart out.

That's when the door of the classroom opened.

The library inside the temple.

Deep inside of the library, on the part filled with forbidden and dark scrolls , hidden from the view by piles of books was a guardian reading an old scroll. The dragon in question was Volteer, guardian of lighting. The guardian had been here for six hours since this morning , searching for something he just couldn't get out of his head. It was something that had bothered him since the trail of Cynder. It wasn't the fact that the terror of the skies had been freed, nor that his authority had been ignored. It wasn't the horrible character of Ignis.

This had nothing to do with the normal stuff. The guardian was reading scrolls of old languages , trying to find one simple thing. The translation from the words on the body of the dragon name Kel. Volteer had seen it , and it bothered him that her didn't knew what was so important that it had to be carved into a body to be remembered . But he had made progress and he had translated the whole text , minus the two last words at the end of it. And it surprised the old dragon at what he had discovered. The language was something called 'Dicere' and it was a language forgotten since the old times, thousands of years back. Only a handful of rich dragon lords spoke the language, and even then , they mostly only knew the basics. But Volteer had done it . He had translated the text and it raised more questions than answers. Literally translated , it meant…

 ** _Born into the darkness_**

 ** _Thrown into the viper's den_**

 ** _The serpent in the cradle_**

 ** _takes the child into its nest of sin_**

 ** _Slowly suffocating_**

 ** _The souls of victims it has found_**

 ** _Into the vicious cycle_**

 ** _on the path that only leads us down_**

 ** _Rat-race-fueled machinery_**

 ** _This system of corruption_**

 ** _Have we become so cold and numb_**

 ** _we're blind to its destruction?_**

 ** _We're forging in the fires of greed_**

 **our idols made of gold,**

 **then bowing down before them**

 **with corrupt, adulterous souls**

 **Opened eyes...**

 **Realize...**

 **What we have done**

 **What we have seen**

 **What has become of our lives, corrupted our dreams?**

 **What we have lost**

 **and what remains**

 **Paralyzed by the venom that runs through our veins**

 **There's got to be much more to life than this**

 **The world's caress is just the serpent's kiss**

 **The world's caress is just the serpent's kiss**

 **A poem from your caring and loving parents.**

Here it ended, except for two weird words that probably were the names of the parents. Volteer couldn't help himself , snorting loudly at the cheesiness of the poem. Whoever wrote this, wasn't a big writer or a wizard with words. But even then, it was really weird that a teenage dragon would have a message like that carved into his scales. One of the reasons was the fact that this was a poem used by rich and important dragons , to make show of their strength or to give their children a poem to search for a deeper meaning.

But, according to his books, the poem and its old ancient rituals had become a practice forgotten by almost everyone. The latest record of the poem and its history was six-hundred years old. The second reason for this to be disturbing was more recent. The electric guardian had once seen a dragoness who, after the murder of her parents , carved their names on her body, but still not in the same way nor the quantity that was apparent on the black dragons body. In total , it was a very disturbing image to him. Certainly , when you considered that no one knew anything about the young dragon.

Not even his parents or exact age was clear to anyone. Although Volteer had the feeling that he had to report his discovery immediately to the other guardians, something In his head ordered him not to. He couldn't explain why, but he had the feeling that for once, he had to search for answers himself. Without the strict protocol from Cyril and without the no-nonsense from Terrador. For once, he could do something on his own, because he knew very well that the other guardians would never find out , because of one simple reason.

They never came into the library.

Volteer trembled in anticipation at the thought of going on an investigation to find more about the black dragon. But something else, began to creep into his mind. Doubt and confusion began to enter the chambers of his mind, making him rethink what he was going to do. Years of being distrusted and being called irritating, had lowed his self-esteem to a point of almost not-existing.

He knew very well that he had to act like a real guardian, but he knew he would fail immediately. And the reason therefore was simple again. He would immediately go down to the popular phenome, called 'peer-pressure'. The other guardians didn't trusted him, giving Volteer a constant urge to proof himself. Hell, they were even closer to Ignis at times. Volteer had always been a loner , but since the rule of Malefor and the death of all the other guardians , he was alone, but for real this time.

The feeling of sadness began to sneak into Volteers bones and mind, making him visibly shake and sob. Sorrow and misery started to well up inside his body, clutching his heart in its disgusting grip. In the middle of all the emotions welling up in his brain, one memory flew right into his vision, almost playing like a movie in front of his eyes. Volteer almost cried when he remembered and almost relived the memory.

 _Flashback_

 _A young electric dragon was walking around in the temple, his fast footsteps indicating that he was on his way to somewhere. His head darted to many different directions, searching for something , but unable to find it. Panic began to take over his body, until his ears caught the sound of a beautiful voice. Bliss filled his heart, and before he could restrain himself, he lunged his whole body at the direction of the voice. Within mere minutes , he reached his destination, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him._

 _He was in one of the bigger rooms in the temple, walls painted white and big windows, adding light to the scenery, making it look like a painting made by magic . In total, it was a beautiful show-off of mother nature. But the most beautiful piece of nature in this room , was the white dragoness in the middle of the open space. The electric dragon his mouth fell open at the sight of the magnificent female, his body freezing in place when his ears caught the beautiful song produced by her vocal cords._

 **Lost beneath fountain, across the distant sea**

 **We'll journey there together in search of liberty**

 **We board the ship together and sail into the night**

 **No land to see before us, we follow stars so bright**

 **Then the land is sighted, our journey almost done**

 **We leave the ship unguarded, the legend drivers us on**

 **Through wind and rain we travel, onwards 'cross the land**

 **Guided by the starlight, towards the eastern sands**

 **Far away in a bygone age**

 **When the stories all were true**

 **Legends told by the men of old**

 **Have brought us here today.**

 _Her voice carried far and wide, enchanting everyone with the magic coming from her words and tones. Moles stopped halfway their jobs to listen to her song and dragons halted in their flying in a hopeless attempt to hear more of the vocalized art piece. And so did this young electric dragon. He listened through the whole song, gaping at her, his eyes wide and his heart making backflips. It was very clear that this young one was madly in love with this dragoness, and he didn't or couldn't make any attempt to hide it. He kept staring until the dragoness, decided to look right at his direction. Before he could cower away, she had spotted him, and a wide friendly smile appeared on her face._

 _"Hello Volteer." She said. The young dragon, now identified as Volteer, almost melted from shame and the yellow scales on his cheeks almost turned completely red. His mind began to panic. He had never thought about the day when she would say something to him. The electric dragon had been looking at her every day, and his dreams were filled with thoughts about the beautiful dragoness, but he had always tried to avoid being seen._

 _The reason therefore was that he was too shy to admit his feelings, or even to talk to her in the first place. Even his love for her couldn't outdo the years of loneliness and bulling that the young dragon had experienced. And know, he was spotted. This was his worst nightmare and his dearest dream combined in one big sick twist of fate. His body began to tremble and sweat started to flow down from his scales. His eyes widened until it looked like they would pop out of their sockets. Volteer didn't knew where he had found the courage to say something, but finally, he succeeded with much difficulty. He opened his mouth to say the words that he had tried to say since the first day he had seen her. He was ready for it. Finally, he would do what he should have done much earlier. But again , fate turned its ugly head._

 _"Tyranna, Who are you talking to?"_

 _Volteer froze again. The voice had come from behind him, sounding low and threatening. A shudder went down his spine, before his body began to tremble again, panic creeping into his head. Slowly, he turned around, coming face to face with a dragon the same age as him. His scales were purple, and his eyes were yellow, three big horns standing high and proud on his head in a crown-like manner, giving him an intimidating appearance . With panic, Volteer recognized this dragon, and it didn't made him happy to see who it was. It was the person who had made it a sport to turn Volteer's day into his very personal hell. It was the dragon known by everyone as Malefor, the biggest bully in the school, together with his two lapdogs :Brennus and Bathanatos. Volteer wanted to melt away so he didn't had to experience the awkwardness of the moment. Malefor pushed Volteer away, walking over to Tyranna, and without giving another shit about the young electric dragon, he kissed the white dragoness on her muzzle. Tyranna giggled, before she pushed him away, her eyes returning to the stunned yellow dragon standing at the other side of the room._

 _" Volteer. What did you tried to tell me?" she asked in her sweet voice. But her eyes turned into a look of confusion when she saw no one , the young dragon disappeared with the wind. She shrugged it off, returning her eyes to Malefor , who was embracing her with his front paws. But not much further away from the romantic couple, was a young electric dragon sitting on the ground , devastated . Volteer was crying his crushed heart out. He had been avoided and hurt a lot throughout his life, but nothing came close to the misery he was feeling at this very moment. Tyranna, the only person that had never shunned him like he was death himself, had a boyfriend. Malefor, of all people. But it didn't matter, because was lonely once._

 _And he would remain alone until his dying day._

 _Forever_

Volteer regained his senses again, his eyes watery and his limbs shaking. He still couldn't remember the memory without being physically affected by it. To this very day, his heart still shattered when thinking back at the happenings of so long ago. No one had been there to help him through the hard times. No one was there now, and no one would ever be . He would be alone until the very end, and he knew it. Volteer had excepted his fate, but that still didn't took away the pain that remained.

And until this very day , he still hoped to find someone to share his pain with, someone who wouldn't judge him or think bad of him.

Someone who would understand.

 **So here you have it. I know, it's filler of the worst kind, but know , I can finally start the main plot. All the foundations are set, so now I can build on it to make a (hopefully) great story on it. Next chapter will take some time again thanks to school starting again and because I want to update 'No more hell to pay' more. Anyway, please R &R please.**

 **song: Avantasia-cry just a little**

 **poem on Kel's body is the song : Theogracy-the serpents kiss**

 **Song that Tyranna was singing : Power Quest-Far Away**

 **(sorry for the many songs. I will try to use no more songs until the end of this fic.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 _ **The naïve men are easily fooled.**_

 _ **Most people are evil.**_

 _ **All men are wicked.**_

 _ **Bias of Priene( 6th century B.C.)**_

Darkness had enveloped the entrance of the cave, known as the death cave, these days inhabited by Bathanatos. The black dragon in question stood just outside his cave, staring at the weird phenomena. Thick clouds had made an almost solid wall of smoke and dust around the place, blocking Bathantos's view from the moment his eyes tried to watch further than two meters. The clouds looked like they were made from wool, flowing and flying around in the air and creeping into every hole or clearing in the area, giving the view an almost magical , though disturbing, atmosphere. The clouds began to flow into the cave , circling around the black dragon, enveloping him until he couldn't see his own paws anymore. But he had no fear, because he knew what was coming. He knew that it would be one of the worst things in the history of dragons and apes and all intelligent species combined.

And he knew that there was no turning back now.

The black dragon closed his eyes trying to push the worry and the regret out of his mind, but he only succeeded for a small part, terror beginning to claw at his heart. It felt like a presence had entered his mind, trying to penetrate the walls around the thoughts and feelings. Bathanatos began to frown at the weird happenings. Clouds began to form around his mind, clouding his judgement and control over his own body. Only with much difficulty and a lot of effort he succeeded in pushing the unknown entity out of his head. But the presence wouldn't go away without leaving a message.

"You may deny me with your mind, but your heart will fall before you even realize it."

Bathanatos his black, pupil-less eyes opened in shock, a glint of fear entering the messed mind of emotions that was the head of the black dragon. His body began to visibly tremble, reacting to the almost torturing fear that clutched his heart in its killing grip. The frown at the head of the dark dragon turned into a shocked expression of confusion. He couldn't understand why he was so panicked at once, why all his courage and determination had flowed away like water in a bucket without an end. He didn't understood why he felt like he was a tree year old hatchling that needed to cower away in a corner, crying for his mommy.

But he had no mommy, and he wasn't a hatchling.

He had to be strong. He had to be stoic. He couldn't fail, not now he was so close at getting his desired revenge.

"Common Bathanatos. Do it for them. Do it for your family."

He whispered to himself, trying to restore his mental control, and to keep his emotions under control. Slowly, he began to close his eyes again, slowing his breathing down until his body and mind were calm again. Or as close as he could get to the point of being calm, the deadly atmosphere suffocating all happy thoughts. Hell, even the biggest psychopaths would go crazy here. This train of thought brought his fixation on the subject of psychopaths, leading him eventually to the one thing that had pledged his mind since the murder of his family by the hands of no one else than Cynder , puppet of no one else than the Dark master known by everyone as Malefor. He had become the thing that mothers used to warn their kids for in the night. It was a name that shot fear in the hearts of the most hardened and most brave warriors. It was a name that made people tremble in terror and grit their teeth in pure carnal rage and hate. Everybody knew him as the one dragon that had succeeded in almost destroying the species of dragons by himself.

It was the name associated with death, horror, torture and useless murders. No one had ever questioned how this being could have been before he started the darkest period in dragon history but Bathanatos knew who this being was before he had turned dark. He had known how kind Malefor could be, how sensitive he was, how hard his parents treated him, how he was so desperately in love with the dragoness name Tyranna. The old black dragon had seen it all, and this made it only more difficult for him, because even with all the pain and suffering from his families death, even with all the misery he had been put through, he still knew what kind of person that went hidden behind the façade of a bloody tyrant. He knew the sweet Malefor. He knew the reel Malefor.

And he hated it. It only made it more difficult to hate his old friend, and even after all the pain and suffering he had been put through, he still couldn't bring himself to wish death and torture upon the Dark master. He still couldn't betray the friend he once had , and he hated himself for it. It was a betrayal to his family, his mate and his children to be incapable of killing the one person who killed them. He was weak to be so bonded with the memories of his old friendship, and Bathanatos knew that he would never be able to kill Malefor. And that was why he had called upon the darkest and most fearsome being alive. The only dragon that could be even more hated than the dark master. It was a dragon whose name was forbidden to speak out in a vaint attempt to keep his legacy hidden . He had gathered many names over the years, but his most famous one was' the beast of the south'.

Sykes

Bathanatos looked up, not being surprised at all that the dragon known as Sykes now stood right in front of him, the dark red rotten nose almost touching his. The black dragon could smell the dying flesh on the body of the red demon , he could see the maggots that were crawling out of the hole that once had been the place of an eye, he could see the worms crawling out of the holes that , apparently , were the remains of his nose, feeding on the death flesh that was hanging on this being of destruction and horror. Bathanatos had to use all his willpower to not puke or cower away from this beast of hell, keeping his body strictly in place, although shivering a little bit. Instead, he tried to look right into Sykes's remaining eye, but he couldn't control the shiver that went down is spine when he saw the weird plant like fungus growing on the upper layer of the eye, green vines spreading over the whole iris and even some of the white parts of the eye, enabling every chance to see naturally.

"Like my appearance?"

Bathanatos couldn't control and cowered away a little when he heard the creepy voice from before again, now coming from the mouth of this disgusting dragon. He could have known that it was Sykes. Only a being as twisted and insane would be able to do something like telepathy. Bathanatos his eyes widened when he saw the grin forming on the demon's mouth, showing black teeth, sharp as knifes. They could probably cut right though him if this red devil wanted and Bathanatos began to seriously doubt his decision to ask for the help from this horrible being. Regret began to play with his thoughts, fear pulling at his heart. But there was no turning away. There was no other choice. He had burned that bridge long ago when he decided to seek out the son of Malefor. He had cursed himself to being bonded with this demon, and there was no backing down from this point on. He had to go on with it, and hopefully, he would be able to taste the sweet revenge he wanted so badly. Bathanatos looked Sykes right in his green dead eye and nodded slowly.

"From this point on , you will kill the person I will say for me. To repay you, I will allow you to kill whoever you want on your way. You can kill and destroy everything, as long as that one person dies."

Bathanatos swallowed at his own words. Did he just really allowed this beast to kill random people? Did he give him justification to destroy innocent lives, just so he could get his revenge, so his mind could finally settle down? The answer to that question was just as terrible as the death of his family.

Yes.

The grin on the destroyed face of the undead dragon widened, more black teeth appearing , larva's crawling out between them .

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." He said, the evil grin never leaving his damaged head.

Slowly, the red dragon walked past Bathanatos, until he stopped at the entrance of the cave that was used by the black dragon as a home. Before the demon entered the dark and black home of his new master, he turned his head around and looked right at Bathanatos.

"I want no whining from you if I choose to kill someone I deem unworthy, do you hear me. Do you see the blood on my paws? That are pieces from the brains from a small little dragoness I killed before coming over here. Do you understand this, Bathanatos? Every dead person that I make will be your fault. Every death, every torture, every child that died to young, every mother that suffocates in front of her kids will be your responsibility. I hope you understand that, at the end , you will be even worse than the person you seek to destroy. You will be worse than Malefor. You will become that what you seek to destroy."

The mocking tone in the red dragon's voice had disappeared totally, leaving a dark and low tone behind. Without giving more attention to the black dragon in front of him, Sykes turned around and disappeared in the dark cave.

Bathanatos just stared at the darkness, one question playing over and over in his mind.

"What the fuck have I done?"

And another tear fell.

Unseen by both dragons, a small creature had seen it all, and the creature knew what it had to do. He couldn't let these people die , even if it brought him in danger. He believed in being good, that was what his belief had learned him. Vercingetorix was on his way.

 **The temple class.**

Kel his heart knocked inhumanly fast when he entered the class. Scenarios of horror and bullying began to appear in his mind, feeding his unstable mind with fear and a feeling that could be called ' feeling extremely uncomfortable'. That was the best way to describe it, although you had to make the feeling ten times worse to even get the slightest impression of what Kel was going through at the moment. Memories of his horrible past school experience began to float in his head, the face of Lisa appearing many times , only adding to his stress. Slowly ,Kel walked into the classroom, closely followed by Wulfilla. Irene had to lower her head until she almost touched the ground, because her body wouldn't fit through the door otherwise. This movement made some of the young dragons inside the class chuckle, clearly upsetting the prideful dragoness.

Kel looked around in the class, meeting the eyes of the other elemental lizards in the room. There were ten bureaus , tree still unoccupied , obviously meant to be the ones for Kel and company. The eyes of the seven dragons went from Irene to Wulfilla, and after looking at him for a minute , they settled there curious orbs at Kel. And to the black dragons terror, they didn't looked away from him. Instead , they looked at him with looks balancing between curiosity , fear and just outright hatred. It felt like a stone was dropped inside of Kels stomach. His mood dropped within the blink of an eye, returning his depressed state in no time. Kel couldn't stop himself from thinking one sentence over and over again.

Even as a dragon, people would hate him, even without needing to know his personality.

It was like he had the word 'Monster' written on his forehead. Hate was like a magnet to him. Wherever he went , it would follow him, and people would already form an image of him even without knowing him in person. Kel lowered his head, walking over to one of the bureaus with his nametag on it. He didn't even bothered to look at any of the other pupils. He didn't needed to look at them to know that their eyes were still glaring at him. From the moment he sat down, he just refused to lift his gaze, preferring to look at his nametag, instead of meeting the hateful eyes of his class. He was pulled out of his trance however , when a green paw landed on his desk. Looking up , he met the eyes of Wulfilla. For once , the joking smile had changed into a smile of compassion and understanding. He didn't spoke , but Kel knew what he meant with it.

"I am here for you."

Kel had no words to return the unspoken message, until he saw Irene standing behind the green dragon, moving her lips to form the one word he never had the right to call someone by.

"Friend."

Kel his mouth fell open. Wulfilla and Irene chuckled, before returning to their desk. The whole class was now staring at him , but he didn't cared. He had something so beautiful, so magic, that he felt like he could conquer everything. He didn't even cared to listen when the teacher made a coughing noise to attract the pupils their attention back to him. He just didn't cared, because he had just been called something no one had ever said to him, except by Lisa. An emptiness was filed, only leaving space for the longing for a father, but even that looked like it disappeared for a second because of one small fact.

He had friends.

 _Two hours later._

The teacher closed his book after talking about the ancient dragons for two hours, before he told his class that they could leave to take their first pause. Kel walked to the door , Wulfilla and Irene following right behind him. Kel still couldn't believe that he had finally made friends. It felt good to walk with a person you could thrust instead of walking alone, no one caring about you our without caring if you live or die. It was good to have the feeling that there were people, or dragons in this case, that would accompany him and weren't ashamed to talk to him. Now, he was taking the route to the Cantina, his stomach roaring in hunger. Unknown to the three friends, three dragonesses were watching them from a distance. The group existed out of an ice dragoness named Freylis , an earth dragoness named Katla and an fire dragoness named Asa. The three were talking about no one else than Kel, but one of the three, the dragoness named Asa, had a look of mischief in her eyes,blinking in dark lust and, her tongue going over her lips. The eyes of Asa didn't left Kels body until he turned round a corner, leading to the cantina. An evil glare spread on Asa's face, her eyes glistering a shade darker , filthy thoughts filling her head. After some minutes of silence, she turned around to her two friends , her grin not disappearing in the slightest.

"How much do I can get when I get him in bed?"

The two dragonesses looked at their friend in total shock. How could she even think about that kind of things?

Freylis was shocked that her friend even considered this. Asa was known as a, let us say 'socially active with males', kind of person and she had made it a sport to get every dragon in the whole school into her room. If she really did the deed, Freylis didn't knew, but the thought alone turned her stomach around. She had talked to Asa many times to inform her of her disgusting habit, but her prideful dragoness friend hadn't listened. The red fire dragoness just couldn't help herself. She just couldn't resist the urge to prove to everyone how beautiful she was and only adding to her already to big ego's.

The reason was that she was a dragoness with extremely rich and important parents, making her a much desired person for most of the horny teenage boys that roamed around in the school part of this temple, always searching for good company to spent the night with. And Freylis hated it. She just couldn't comprehend why anyone would need so much self-admiring , but she just couldn't get it through Asa's thick skull, just as with so many other things. And like always, Katla just stood there, grinning dumbly , her eyes looking at the walls like she was in some kind of dream world. Although many thought that she was just a dreamy person, some knew the truth, in this case Freylis.

The ice dragoness had once seen that every morning, Katla would snort or swallow some sort of black powder. It was known as 'devils breath' and it had the reputation to bring their user into a dream world, totally blocking out the real world. The only reason that Freylis hadn't reported it to the teachers was that she had seen what it did to her electric friend when she was separated from her powder. Once , Freylis had hidden the powder, and she returned to Karla to confront her with it. Instead of the chance to bring back her old friend , she was met with a hysterical Katla, weird white stuff coming out of her mouth. So, just like always, Freylis decided to shut herself about her friends addiction to the black powder. And just like always, they were discussing one of Asa's bad choices, mostly about boys. Although the black dragon might have looked sexy with another coloring and without the weird marking covering his body, the dark look in his creepy cat-like eyes, the constant depression on his face and the dark aura around, and…..Okay, you get the idea. Freylis could think forever about things that were wrong with this weirdo, and so, she just couldn't understand why anyone would even want to come close to this dragon. Except emo dragons or someone with suicidal thoughts, but they were a big minority in this realm. Anyway, Freylis didn't trusted Kel at all, and she just couldn't understand why a friend of her would even desire to sleep in the same bed as the creepy dragon.

" Are you out of your mind? That guy looks like he could kill you without blinking an eye." She screamed at Asa. The red dragons eyes looked at Freylis ,before they returned to the place where Kel had disappeared just minutes ago. Her grin widened a little bit before responding.

"Really Freylis? Really? Do you need a new pair of eyes or something? That guy looked like he wasn't even able to lift a rock as big as my little pinkie. He is so deep into his self-absorbed depression that he doesn't know what he is doing. Lucky for him, I know which _magic_ trick you need to do to distract any male from his problems. A very pleasuring magic trick, truth be told."

Freylis just shook her head.

" Will you listen for once. That guy is dangerous, I tell you. Trust me , I know a murderer when I see one". She said.

Asa lifted an eyebrow at this.

"Really ? Why has no one ever told me that I am befriended with a brilliant detective. Oh wait, that's because it isn't the case. "

Freylis just kept shaking her head, her paws clutching her head. Her brain hurt from the stubborn personality of her fire friend. Seeing her effort to stop her go up in smoke, she tried one last thing.

" You, have to learn that there is more to love and live than just having sex to pleas your enormous ego, Asa." She said , her head raised high. Apparently , she had struck a nerve with that one, because Asa lifted her head, snorting loudly before, turning her back at Freylis and Katla. She walked to the hall leading to the cantina, but before she went inside, she stopped for some seconds. After a minute of silence, she spoke.

"An you Freylis, have to learn that there is more to a person than his looks show you. You have to learn that you can't judge someone on the way they look. Doing that is stupid and dumb. You always claim to be the wise one, but as long as you think in stereotypes, you know nothing. Then , you are just as dumb as the insects roaming the dungeons under this temple. I hope you learn quick , Freylis, because as long as you don't acknowledge this simple fact, I highly doubt you will ever get a male interested in you."

Without saying anything more, or looking backwards, she strode away, leaving the ice dragoness alone with her addicted friend. Freylis just stood there, her eyes filling with tears. She had done it before, and she had done it again. Her own personality had brought a new hole in the relationship she once had with Asa, and she had fucked it up again. She closed her eyes, her shoulders shaking slowly. Crying , she hoped to find someone to be happy with. Someone who wouldn't judge her or think bad of her.

Someone who would understand.

 **Not far outside the temple.**

A small wood-like creature was crawling around, searching the scent of Kel and his friends, clearly distressed. He had lost them when they were captured at Irene's house, just barely escaping because he was that small and because his wooden body served as a perfect camouflage when he was inside of the full wooden house. But now, he wanted to find them. He had seen something , and they had to know it immediately. Lives were at stake. Vercingetorix had to be fast.

 **Hello, my dear readers. It has been a long time, but I have an excuse. I am busy with updating all my stories, and from now on I will work this way constantly, so the updates for this one will be slower, but faster than this one, I promise. Anyway, I am happy to see that Vercingetorix has returned to the scene, and that Kel finally has a happy moment. Also, I want to say that this story is still T rated and it will stay this way, so ne lemons. Asa may try, but if she suceeds...well, check that one out next chapter. Who would you guys like as a pairing for Kel?**

 **Kel X Asa**

 **Kel X Katla**

 **Kel X Freylis**

 **I want to say that I have alread planned who it will be, but maybe you can convince me to change it. Anyway, I am back. School is sucking my time up, but I will never sop writing.**

 **Song: Wonderonce:Dragon valley one: the journey ( not a videogame theme. I promise.)**

 **Keep rockin.**

 **Pantera.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: To the stars**

 _ **"Onder vrienden màg je geen verwachtingen hebben, anders is het geen echte vriendschap. Vriendschap is onvoorwaardelijk, net zoals liefde."**_

 _ **Tom Lenearts.**_

 _ **Translated: When you're with your friends, you can't have any expectations, otherwise it isn't a real friendship. Friendship is like love. Unconditionally.**_

Kel had never known how good it felt to have friends. Yes, of course he had seen movies when he was younger about the power of friendship and all, but he had always thrown them away as nothing but fairy tales. Something only small children believed, too small to understand the harshness and the cruelness of the real world surrounding them. Kel had always told himself that friends were nothing more than annoying pests that followed you everywhere you went. That friends were the beginning of the end, because at the end of the day, they would turn against you. They would abandon you to join a cooler guy to follow, and if the new friend desired your humiliation, they would help him without a second thought.

Although Kel knew that the world couldn't be that cruel, he kept telling himself this until he saw it as the unchangeable truth. A fact, something he didn't even doubted anymore. And why would he? No one had ever shown to him what friendship was, how it was to know people who actually cared about what you had to say. People who would ask you how your day was, and wanted an honest answer. Not because they wanted to be polite, not because it was their job or because it was expected from them.

None of these reasons would apply to them, because a friend would ask this because he really cared. It was as simple as that, and that was why Kel didn't believed a thing of it. How could something so simple be true? As far as he knew , happiness was only for the rich or the lucky ones who happened to have a strong character or an outstanding talent. Others, like Kel, were nothing more than sheep in the herd of life, and sometimes one of the sheep would be eaten by a wolf.

That was how nature worked. The weak had to fall so the strong could flourish. What Kel didn't understood was why his fall had to take so long. He had informed himself a long time ago that he was one of the weak , meant to die. But that was still no good excuse for the abuse he had to endure every day. Or was it? Through the years, the young teen had convinced himself that maybe, just maybe, he deserved this pile of shit coming over him. It was not like anyone cared about the weak anyway.

But now , it felt like everything had changed. Kel was sitting on one of the tables in the cantina of the temple , somewhere around the school part of the large building. The table he was sitting one was filled with snacks and food like the former human had never seen before. Fruits with the strangest colors , ranging from blue to neon yellow. Hell , some of the weird things were even capable of producing light, but according to Wulfilla, they weren't poisonous at all. Instead ,they were healthy for a dragon's stamina, along some other things.

On the other side of the table in front of Kel, Wulfilla and Irene had taken their places. Kel couldn't start to describe how happy he felt when he finally realized that these two had wanted to be friends. With him, of all people. The black dragon had been overjoyed when they had told him they wanted to be his companions , and right now , for the first time in years , he was enjoying the fantastic company of people he could call friends.

Even if it were dragons for that matter. He couldn't care less about their species, because he finally had companions and he would enjoy them as long as they lasted. At the moment , they were talking about name translations.

"So your name means 'little wolf' in the old gothic language? " Kel asked . Wulfilla had brought a book with him filled with name translations , just for the sake of entertainment. Little did he knew that Kel was seriously interested in these ancient languages and their history of names.

"Yes, my name means something even more ridiculous than the face of Ignis." The green dragon replied with his usual playful and carefree grin on his face. The healers green eyes looked around the cantina , before settling on the huge black dragoness next to him.

"And you, big nose? Do you want to know what your name means? " he asked with a huge grin on his face. Kel though he heard her mumble something along the lines of " stupid insufferable quack " , but the healer continued his search for the translation anyway. After some moments, the green dragon found where he was looking for.

" Apparently, Irene means something along the lines of 'peace'." He said. He lifted his head to look at Irene's , only to meet two large eyes, clearly agitated with the dragons antics. Some minutes passed before Wulfilla returned his attention to the book, muttering " Big nose can't be happy for one second. Oh no , she has to stay grumpy and evil, and dumb, and….."

BLAF.

Kel almost fell down laughing when he saw Irene's paw colliding with the face of the unsuspecting dragon beneath her, almost crushing his skull between her fist and the poor table. Slowly, the green dragon sat up again, before grinning widely at Irene, daring her to strike again. She didn't however.

"I win." He said , before returning his attention to the book.

"Well, apparently, Keletor is nothing more than a more sophisticated version of the name Kel, that literally translates to 'Clear mountain spring.' There is a second translation however. In the old ancient language , spoken by the founding fathers themselves, it can also mean ' son of the purple one.'" Wulfilla looked up at Kel, before shaking his head.

"I think Clear mountain spring fits you the best. You haven't said anything since we entered this damned place." The green dragon said.

Kel was silent for a moment , before finally speaking.

" I am just enjoying myself . It is not like I get to get along with other dragons every day." He said.

Irene frowned at this.

" Do you mean that it is not an occasional happening for you to just hang around with friends or people you know? That's rather sad if you ask me."

Wulfilla glared at the black dragoness for her bluntness, before returning his slightly confused eyes back to Kel.

"So you mean that you have had few to none friends to speak of before you met us? Not even a single person?" he asked , clearly shocked by this fact. They had guessed before that Kel was a loner, judging by his shyness and overall social-awkwardness , but this was something Wulfilla nor Irene had expected. To their surprise, Kel nodded sadly.

" Yes, Until this day I had no one to call a friend. Although some years ago, I had one friend. Her name was Lisa, and she was the first person ever that was good to me. She was my angel, she was my sun that always shone brightly, although she could be a little depressed at times…."

Wulfilla frowned when he saw his friend trailing of about this Lisa person. Apparently, she had played a rather big role in his life before he met the black dragon, and it was interesting to be able to unravel more about the past of the mysterious dragon that was now their friend. He was like a puzzle, and Wulfilla was eager to fill all the empty spaces.

The green dragon wasn't one of the most curious dragons on this planet, but Kel was something different. You couldn't possibly know him without showing at least a little bit of interest in the history behind this tortured soul.

"So, what happened to her? When we found you, you were all alone, so care to explain were that Lisa person lives now? Maybe you can visit her in the future. " Wulfilla said. He was really trying to get to the bottom of this, but he felt that he was entering dangerous places in Kel's mind right now. The healer his fears were confirmed when Kel's expression changed so drastically, it almost seemed faked.

Almost.

The dreamy and carefree expression faded away, his blissful bubble exploding away brutally by Wulfilla's question. An expression of dread and sorrow was now painted on his face, and the black dragon lowered his head a little.

"I rather not talk about it to be honest…"

Irene looked like she wanted more answers, but Wulfilla sent her a glare of the 'Don't-you-dare-to-ask-it' kind, and she kept her maw shut.

"That's ok . You have your privacy, and we have ours. If you don't want to tell about, than that's your choice. Speaking of choice's , what is your favorite to do on this school? Mine is the healing class."

Wulfilla's smile widened when he saw Kel visibly perking up with the change of topic. It was just funny to see how innocent and carefree the black dragon could be, if it wasn't for the constant misery that seems to keep following him.

" Mine is dragon history." Kel said.

Irene snorted " Really? How can you possibly like history? It's nothing more than knowing names of places and dragon that have long past away. I don't see why we should even know this kind of stuff anyway."

Kel frowned at this." You have to know Irene, that history is very important. It teaches us lessons, so we don't make the same mistakes twice. It also shows us the greatness of the past, so their memories will never be forgotten."

"Whatever you say, clear mountain spring." She said mockingly. A grin appeared on her face, but it faded again when she saw the bigger one on Kel's face.

"What's the matter?" she asked rather annoyed.

"Oh nothing. " He said, still grinning .

Irene wanted to demand an explanation, but her words died down her throat when she saw what was sitting on top of her nose.

A spider.

The huge dragoness made a scream way to high-pitched for Kel's delicate ears, and she ran away to the girls bathroom, probably to hide herself away before she went totally hysterical. Now , Kel's smile had disappeared, and a concerned frown stood on his face.

" Don't you think the joke with the fake spider was a little bit over the top? Irene seems very distressed about." He asked, clearly upset about Irene's wild reaction to the innocent joke.

Wulfilla just shrugged." A little joke now and then had never hurt anyone. And I think it won't be so bad for Irene to come out of her I-am-the-cool-kid mode for once. She clearly has to relax for once."

"And you want to achieve that by scaring the shit out of her? " Kel asked , not totally satisfied with the answer the healer had given him.

Wulfilla thought about his words for some second before shrugging again and answering " Nah, this was just for fun. But still, it won't hurt her to come out of her shell for now."

Some minutes later, Irene returned from the bathroom, clearly enraged. Appareantly, she had figured it out by now that the spider was fake, and so she attacked the first person that came to her mind.

Wulfilla.

The green dragon had received two punches to the head, one uppercut to his jaw, and one knee in his private parts. Needless to say, he had to be taken to the infirmary . Irene was taken away to see one of the teachers so she could get punished for her behavior. There were five dragons needed to get the healer and the furious female away from each other, and another five were needed to get Irene out of the cafeteria. Before he was taken away by the healers of the temple, Wulfilla assured Kel that he would be back within the day.

" Nothing too bad. I will probably be back around this evening. And don't worry about Irene. She will calm down eventually. She is just angry about me pranking her. And not for the first time actually. We go way back." The green healer said. Kel looked confused at this.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Story for another time my friend. Story for another time." Wulfilla said in an extremely melodramatic way when he was carried away by two temple healers.

This left Kel all by himself in the cantina, and he didn't liked it. It remembered him way to hard about his situation in the human world. Alone, abandoned by everyone, somewhere in a filthy corner of the cantina.

Although he knew that it wasn't the case now, he still couldn't block out the dark thoughts creeping through his mind. The fear of being neglected, being alone, being bullied. It all resurfaced for the God knows how many times by now. But one feeling banned most of it out. The newborn friendship with Wulfilla and Irene had made him , although only a little , stronger. He knew that the situation wasn't the same as it once was, and he could only thank the heavens for finally ending his horrible road of self-pity and misery. He knew now that it hadn't been the right thing to exclude himself out of society back then, but he still thought that his reasons back than were correct. How could he possibly fit in, when every time he made any progress , he would get beaten by one of his bullies , or his stepdad.

Yes, it was officially stepdad from now on. Since Shesha had informed him about his real father being here, he had longed for that figure since then. Kel knew very well that relying on a dream wasn't the right way to go, but what else could he do? It was not that there was someone or something waiting for him in his past. He had nothing to lose by trying to find his dad in this new world. Even the disappointment of this being all a dream was better than the daily beating he had to endure back in the human world.

Kel was pulled out of his thoughts when a dragoness stopped right next to his now empty table. When he looked up he was met with a fire dragoness, looking at him with a big smile.

"Hello, big boy. What are you up to?"

Kel frowned at this.

"Who are you? " he asked.

The dragoness giggled dramatic before coming closer to him, passing right past the borders of kel's comfort zone.

"My name, you hotshot, is Asa. What's yours if I may ask, tough guy? "

 _Outside the dragon temple._

Vercingetorix was running out of breath, but he couldn't stop.

Not now.

He began to push his body to its limits, his muscles hurting in a vain complaint at their abuse. But Vercingetorix had no choice.

He had heard it all. He had heard that someone or something would be killed by Sykes, and he had to be quick to warn the Guardians in time. As fast as his little legs could muster, he ran into the large building without even caring about knocking. There was no time for such formalities. He had to speak to the guardians, and he needed to do it right now.

In his rushed state, he didn't saw that another dragon was standing right on his path. Before anyone could do something, both dragons collided, a loud bang echoing through the halls of the temple. Both dragons groaned, not one of the two tried to stand up again. They were in too much pain for that. Slowly but surely, Vercingetorix succeeded in standing up , although barely. His paws and arms hurt like hell, and he couldn't help himself, before making a small whimpering sound. After some tries, he was finally able to stand , at least a little bit, stable on his paws.

After checking himself on any physical damage, he decided to look at the unfortunate dragon that happened to cross his way. Vercingetorix knew that he had to be fast, but there was always some room left for manners. Slowly, the small brown dragon looked at the red dragon laying on the floor. A frown came on Verce's face when a horrible smell entered his nose. He couldn't describe the sensation, but it closely resembled rotting flesh, or an egg that had laid to long in the sun. Waving the air out of his face, he walked closer to the red dragon that still hadn't regained his footing.

A bad feeling entered the mind of the small dragon when he went closer to the body, but he brushed it off again. After some seconds of thought, he brought his paw to the neck of the dragon, trying to find the pulse of a beating heart. Before he could even reach the neck, the red dragon began to move. Within a second he had been grabbed by the paw of the not so unconscious dragon. Vercingetorix tried to pull himself out of the iron grab, but to no avail.

"Would you please let me go sir? I have some important business to attend to at the moment." Verce asked, trying to be polite . His voice trembled a little, a sudden feeling of dread and panic coming over him. But still, he tried to be as properly mannered as possible.

" Oh really? I think it can wait, cant it?" A dark raspy voice replied. Vercingetorix began to get more and more panicked with the second, and he began to pull harder on his still captured arm. All his muscles stopped working however, when he saw the horrible face of the red dragon.

Sykes.

The small brown dragon almost stopped breathing when he looked into the dead remains of the once living head. Terror and panic took over his mind, and in a vain attempt to escape, he began to struggle against the strong arms of the behemoth.

"Oh look what we have here? A fighter , eh? Cute." Sykes growled in a mocking tone.

Seeing no other way , Vercingetorix did a last try at seeking help.

He screamed

Sykes only laughed.

"Oh yes. Scream, you little runt. I like the noise of it. "

After some silence , he decided to add something to that statement.

" Let's have some' playtime'. What do you think little fighter?"

 **Finally, I give you the next chapter in this story. I want to announce that I updated the first chapter, so its far better now. Its not necesary to check it out, but if you want to get more Information or character for Tyranna, give it a try. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I do writing these chapters. R and R or follow or ignore. Do whatever you want.**

 **Oh yes, and it is Kel x Freylis ( Duh, if it wasn't obvious enough.)**

 **Also the quote was in Dutch, my mother language.**

 **Song: Twilight Force-To the stars**

 **See ya**

 **Pantera**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Auld lange syne**

 **Oh boy. After being away for more than a month, and three months on this story, I felt like I needed to do something immediatly. I mean, It looked like I had died or something, and I was way to eager to continue this. So here it is. Blood , sweat and tears have been spilled to make this thing , and I can not tell you in words how good it feels to return to writing again.( I will inform you fi I change somthing drastic in the story its 'plot'.**

 **I have started with rewriting every chapter of this story because I found a lot of bullshit , random unexplained stuff and other things spread around in this story. I hope I can bring this story up to my new standards( still pretty low). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story so far, and I hope you will like this as well.**

* * *

Bathanatos was just sitting in his throne, defeated. Why, oh God why had he ever thought that this would be a good idea ? How could he have possibly thought that this would be going good for longer than a minute? Hate and utter stupidity had clouded his mind and rational thinking, and now he would have to feel the consequences of his actions. He had linked himself to a being so dark and destructive, no one could control.

He had unleashed Sykes, the beast of the south in the hope that he, Bathanatos, against all odds would have been able to restrain the demon that was the red dragon. He would have nothing of that however. Instead he had doomed himself to take the responsibility for all the broken hearts, all the shattered families, all the deaths that would be caused by the claws of the behemoth.

But still, there was that small voice inside of the old black dragon's head. A voice that told him that eventually, he would get what he wanted. He would get the sweet revenge , the payback against Malefor for killing his family. In the end , all his sins would be justified, because it was his right to avenge his family. Hadn't he suffered enough? Hadn't he felt the pain of a broken heart himself?

Even the darkest terrors of the afterlife would be a sweet vacation compared to the hell that was his current life. He was certain of that. Nothing could give him the horrors that he had to endure on this earth. Even Malefor himself wouldn't have been able to scare Bathanatos anymore, as he had nothing more to lose, nothing to care about. Why would he be scared, if there was nothing that Malefor could possibly destroy? He had already taken away his children, leaving the black dragon empty and dead inside.

This however, was before Bathanatos met Sykes.

Malefor may have been a murderer, but even he had a so called reason behind his deeds. The purple dragon had destroyed so many lives, trying to achieve this stupid idea of a perfect world.

Sykes was something different however.

Sykes did not needed a reason to kill. He had no remorse, no boundaries and no morals to his deeds. Not only dragons, but also pregnant mothers, children and elderly dragons would fall under his might. No one was safe for this force of nature. Sykes had no reason to exist, other than keeping the total dragon population low.

And Bathanatos had unleashed this beast on the world.

The big red dragon had left Bathantos his cave some hours ago with the excuse that he had to finish some business. The demon had not specified what that' business' was exactly, and Bathanatos did not care that much either. The red dragon could go to hell and back for all he cared, as long as he stayed far away from his cave Bathantos still felt the urge to laugh humorously when he thought about the last words said by Sykes before he left the cave.

"Don't you dare to run away."

The old black dragon chuckled a little bit, before his face fell again, gloom and doom poring back in his mind. How stupid could Sykes be? Running? And where would an old and mentally broken dragon as him go? He had no place , no dragon nor ape that he could turn to or that he could thrust. He never had.

Why would he, of all people try to run? He had worked so long to get in contact with the beast of the south, so why would he try to destroy all this by running away. Bathanatos had made his choice back when he came up with this plan , and he would not back down. Not now.

Not before his family would be avenged. The old black dragon visibly shuddered when he thought back on his family. It had been fifteen years by now , but the scars had never faded. His mind was still hollow and broken, just like that horrible day so many years ago. Nothing had ever been able to heal the wounds made that day, and Bathanatos wasn't expecting it to go away either.

It made him think back to a conversation he once had with an older dragon, in his childhood. He had been barely older than fourteen when this happened. The words of the old dragon had looked so useless , so empty back then, but it hadn't been until fifteen years ago that he understood what the dragon had meant.

 _Flashback._

 _A young Bathanatos was laying down on the ground in the park of Warfang, just staring at the clouds. He would have liked to play with his friends today, but they were already occupied with something else. Brennus had to help his father with working in the garden after his failed prank he had pulled on his little sister some days ago, and Mally was still recovering from his broken front leg he had received after had had gotten into another fight with that little shit named Cyril. The young black dragon couldn't keep a grin from his face when he thought back to that fight._

 _Cyril may have the pride and the strength, but nothing could win from Malefor's superior technique and intellect. But just when it looked like Mally could knock the stupid ice dragon K.O, one of Cyril's friends named Terrador had tried to help his friend. Although Mally had knocked both Terrador and Cyril against the ground eventually, the earth dragon had still succeeded in breaking the purple dragon's front leg._

 _Not that it was anything to worry about. They had talked themselves out of it, and the blame went to Cyril and Terrador together with the other two members of their little 'gang' :Volteer and Ignitus. Their teacher had given the four dragons two weeks of work as a punishment . They had to clean the whole temple every evening, and that was a job that could take many hours. Bathantos made a mental note to drop his trash on the ground whenever he was in the temple for the next two weeks._

 _The young teen was ripped from his thoughts when he heard a muffled sigh next to him. Looking at his left, his eyes met the enormous body of a big ice dragon laying down next to him. The dragon had not seen him or did simply not care, but whatever the train of thought was, there was still one certainty._

 _The old dragon blocked the sun from touching Bathanatos's scales and it annoyed him to no end. After some seconds of thinking it over, he decided to politely ask the dragon to get his lazy ass to somewhere else. Slowly, the young dragon lifted himself before he poked the older dragon on his wing._

 _"Sir, could you please move to another place. I am afraid your enormous body blocks the sun."_

 _Bathantos spoke in the typical begging tone he used on his mom so much, but to his great annoyance, the older dragon didn't moved. The dragon didn't even acknowledge the fact that he had been addressed at all. A normal dragon would have gotten the message that this dragon was in no mood at all to move himself, but Bathanatos was not a normal teen. Years of being spoiled by his parents and embarrassing others with his two friends had given him an egocentric character , leaving not much space for empathy and understanding. Against every sign , the young dragon asked again._

 _" Sir , could you please move? You are getting on my nerves , okay? I would appreciate it dearly if you just moved."_

 _Anger began to rise inside Bathantos when the old dragon lifted his head to look at the black teen before sighing and laying back down without even thinking about moving. Bathanatos had always assumed that he was a very patient and calm dragon, but this was something he couldn't accept. Beatings, yes. Being scolded at. Yep, he could deal with that. But being ignored straight away?_

 _Not really no._

 _The teen's pride had taken damage and he was too ignorant to see that the dragon in front of him was having other things on his mind. Just as the dumb youth he was, he decided to walk around the enormous body of the dragon so he could face him directly._

 _"Listen up you fat cunt. I will count to tree and if you haven't moved by then, then I will….."_

 _Bathanatos' voice faded away when he saw the look in the eyes of the dragon. He had expected anger, rage or something of that kind. He could deal with anger. It usually ended in a fight and he was strong enough to stand up against this elderly dragon._

 _But that was not what he saw. He was met with a pair of ice-blue eyes staring at him , tears leaking down from them. Bathanatos hesitated when he saw the orbs of the dragon fixing on him, their look containing feelings of harsh sadness and devastation. The young dragon had to control himself so he wouldn't try to look away, but he just couldn't stop the slight tremble that went through his body. He had never been confronted with such emotions, and he had no ambition to do so right now._

 _The thought of running away flew around in his brain for some seconds , before all his attention was broken when he heard the old dragon speak up._

 _" What is it that you want , my dear boy? " he asked . The voice of the old dragon was broken and stuttered much , probably the result of many hours of crying his heart out some time earlier. The urge to run away became only bigger, but he sustained himself._

 _Something kept him here. He didn't knew if it was out of compassion or just general curiosity, but slowly, he dared to say something._

 _"Ehmm….sir? Why are you crying?"_

 _The old dragon surprisingly chuckled a little bit when he heard the question before his face returned back to the pained look from some seconds before. The older dragon looked like he was thinking about something , before his eyes glided back to meet the ones of Bathanatos. He nodded his head, as if he needed to assure himself that he was doing the right thing. At last, he spoke up in his broken voice._

 _"Life , my dear boy. Life is what happened to me. Nothing more and nothing less."_

 _Bathanatos frowned at this._

 _"Excuses me sir, but I don't understand. What do you mean by that?"_

 _The older dragon looked away for some seconds , his gaze falling on a flower some meters away. Bathanatos had seen the devastated expression return on the dragons face, and he understood that he could better let the dragon be for some seconds. When the seconds turned into minutes, the younger dragon began to get anxious and restless until he couldn't keep himself quiet anymore._

 _"Sir? Are you OK sir?" he asked as politely as he could muster at this moment. The older dragon replied again with a sigh , before speaking up._

 _" A flower is beautiful , isn't it? A breathtaking creation of nature when you think about it. What do you think, youngling? "_

 _The young dragon in question was taken aback for some moments . He hadn't expected such a drastic change of subject, but he decided to play along for now._

 _"Yes indeed sir. But aren't dragons beautiful creations of nature too? We are all one of a kind, and at the same time we are all the same. Just like your flower."_

 _Bathanatos had to restrain a grin from coming on his face. He had always been good with words, and this was one of his best one liners ever, even if he said it himself. The elderly dragon wasn't impressed however. He just looked at the black dragon, before returning to the flower._

 _" Have you ever lost someone dearly , youngling? Have you ever lost a mother, cousin, mate or family member? " he asked, his voice trembling a little bit more than some minutes ago. Bathanatos was again taken aback and in his shock he replied a little bit to bluntly._

 _"No . What made you think that?" he almost spit out, before he mentally slapped himself for his rudeness. The old dragon didn't minded however. He just chuckled_ _again, before continuing his story._

 _" I lost my whole family four months ago youngling. A sickness wiped them out, and now the only one still alive is me. Do you know haw that feels , youngling? Do you know how it feels to lose everything you care about, everything you ever loved in one single day? Do you , Youngling?"_

 _The young dragon was too shocked to answer. A feeling of dread entered his stomach, and he didn't liked were this conversation was going. He just gaped at the older dragon, his mouth hanging open widely. Apparently, this wasn't the reaction that the ice dragon wanted to hear or see. His face may have kept the saddend look of devastation, his eyes contained a sudden anger and rage to a degree even Bathanatos wouldn't want to go against._

 _"Do you young one? !" he asked in his broken voice . It may have been a question, but Bathanatos saw in the dragon's eyes that it was better for his own health if would just straight up answer. He had heard stories of how mentally unstable and unpredictably angry and devastated people could be. It was silent again for some seconds before Bathanatos finally found his voice back and dared to reply._

 _" How do you cope with it? The losses , the pain, the anger. How do you keep these things under control? How do you keep yourself from hurting others?"_

 _The older dragon's face softened again, his eyes looking at the ground ._

 _"I don't. I live with the pain every second of the day, and it will always be this way. The scars will never heal, but that does not mean that they have to control my life. Life is a sickness, dear boy. You can't cure it, just make it as tolerable as possible. And that is what I do. I tolerate._

 _I tolerate that I have to accept that I will never see them again. I tolerate the fact that I will be left behind, alone. I tolerate the pain I have to endure every day, because in the end, I will be reunited with them. Eventually, it will pay off. That's where I want to live for. Tolerance and acceptance. They are the key to be truly happy again. To cope." He said._

 _Bathanatos looked at the old dragon._

 _" I don't think I would be able to do that if I were in your situation." He said. The old dragon just chuckled sadly at this._

 _"I hope you never have to , youngling. But even if you experience such a tragedy, I believe that you will be able to cope with it. We all do. You will find your own way. I can only give you one small advise."_

 _The teen frowned at this. He looked at him with an inquiring twinkle in his young orbs._

 _"And what would that be?"_

 _The older dragon smiled a little before replying. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless._

 _" Whatever you do, don't let yourself be led by grudges. They are one of the many things that will keep you from moving on from the tragedies you have experienced . They will deny you your chance too shine ,and to blossom again in life, little dragon"_

 _The blue ice's looked back at the flower._

 _"Just like that flower, you need light to shine. Don't let dark and shadowy feelings like revenge take it from you."_

 _Bathanatos just nodded, not knowing how hard he would need this words later._

Bathanatos was ripped from his thoughts when his nose caught an odd smell entering his cave. After some sniffs to confirm that there was something different, he needed to cover his nose in disgust. The old dragon visibly winced when his poor nose was attacked with the smell of rotting flesh, maggots and rotting eggs. Bathanatos had to control his body so it wouldn't try to run away on his own, as he knew the smell and he knew who it belonged to. It was the smell of death, and only a being as cursed as the devil himself could be so rotten to the core as this smell indicated.

Sykes had returned.

Bathanatos tried to straighten his back, but he couldn't control the occasional shiver that shot through his spine every time he saw the monster entering his cave. His black and empty eyes fixed themselves on the red dragon in front of him in a vain attempt to look intimidating, but deep inside he knew that it didn't worked. It was more of an emotional support to himself than a real try to get Sykes under his control however. He knew he would never be able to pull that off. Still he would at least give it a try. He still was Bathanatos, and he wouldn't let someone walk over him without putting up even the smallest resistance. Even if that person was no one else than Sykes himself.

"So you have returned ?"

Silence filled the cave for some seconds, until the red dragon replied. Another shiver went through the body of the black dragon when he saw the dark grin appearing on the demon's face.

" You haven't tried to run away." He said, in his dark distorted voice, maggots falling down from the rotten parts of his lower jaw. Bathanatos thought about giving a reply to that, but he decided to play it safe.

Answer as vaguely as possible.

"It appears so." He said, desperately trying to avoid to look at the face of the abomination of nature. His voice may have sounded like he had no fear, but his body language began to show signs of weakness, and Sykes knew it.

The red dragon did not cared however, or just ignored the whole situation completely. Instead he moved over to the throne were Bathanatos was sitting on at the moment, and he threw something at the black dragon's feet.

Bathantos had to lean to the front to get a full view of what had been thrown at his feet, and his eyes widened in shock at what was laying in front of his throne, unconscious.

"Vercingetorix?"

Bathanatos was shocked to say the least. Here, in front of his throne, was one of his most loyal cult followers and most loved adopted children. The black dragon had adopted the small dragon many years ago after their family drama and he had raised him as one of his own. He had cared for the child, loved him with whole his heart and taught him everything he knew. He was almost as a biological child to him.

Almost.

" So you know this little leach , I suppose?"

Bathantos had to look away from the small dragon laying at his feet to return his gaze at the red dragon next to his throne.

"Where did you found him?" he asked. He wouldn't talk with Sykes about his personal life. Instead he just tried to get as much information from the red demon as possible without giving to much away about the relationship between him and the young teen by his feet. And if the ancestors would have it, getting Vercingetorix away from here as fast as possible. That poor dragon had no business here, and Bathanatos would do everything to get him out of this mess. But as it was right now, he had to get Sykes away first. Just at that moment , the demon replied.

"When we were talking some time ago, I had the feeling that we were being spied at. I left this cave so I could search and then I got this awesome idea. Do you want to know what my idea was, Bathanatos?" he asked in an almost childish way. The black hesitated for some seconds before sighing and asking the question.

"What was your idea Sykes?"

The red dragon almost jumped up in glee when he heard the question, a wide grin forming on his face.

"I thought, were do you go when you want to warn people that the devil himself has entered the ring? Next I got the answer. The guardians. Where else would you go with such delicate information? So I just waited in halls of the temple so I could try to find the little spy, and guess what? The little moron ran into right me. " Sykes laughed again at Vercingetorix his misfortune. Bathanatos began to feel fear at what would happen to the poor kid. He didn't liked were this was going , and he couldn't live with the thought that he had pulled his adopted child into this hell.

"So what happens next? " Bathanatos asked, trying to get this dealt with as fast as possible. His stomach turned around however when he saw the sadistic grin forming on Sykes his face.

" I think a punishment would be in place here, don't you think? " he said. Bathanatos gulped, grabbing his courage together.

" You won't harm him, you hear me." He growled at the red dragon, straightening his back and getting up from his throne so he towered above the demon's head.

" Touch him and or deal is over."

Sykes just laughed again, before he snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere chains appeared, and before Bathanatos could move, he was strapped tightly on his throne.

"Why don't you take a seat Bathanatos? You don't want to miss the spectacle of this spies punishment would you? Certainly when this kid is… your adopted child. "

Bathanatos 's eyes widened at hearing this and his heart began to beat faster. Rage and panic began to surge through his system. This was going bad.

Very bad.

" Don't you dare to touch him, you fucking animal. Let me go and lets settle this fairly." He said. He voice may have sounded like he was demanding, but Sykes could hear the slight plea that laid underneath the commanding tone. And he liked it. Every word that came out of the black dragon's mouth showed more and more despair coming through , and Sykes would push through the mental façade that Bathanatos had built with so much care. He would continue until the black dragon would break. Nothing more nothing less.

" Want to know something interesting , Bathanatos? If you warm up a sharp object to 100 degrees, it will cut faster and easier through a substance? Something like…dragon flesh."

Bathanatos had the feeling he had been kicked in the stomach. The demon wasn't implying to hurt Vercingetorix, was he? Sweat began to poor out between the black dragon's scales, his nerves starting to get very tense. Sykes watched in glee when he saw the black dragon fighting against the chains that held him captive on his own chair. Oh, how he liked the experience of seeing his prey fighting against his chains, neglecting all reason. He took an almost sexual pleasure in watching the dragon fight and squirm in his throne. The red dragon could already tell, this was one of the best moments of his life. His grin only widened when he saw Bathanatos preparing himself to say something.

"Don't you dare to harm him, you hear me ?" he screamed, his voice and body language finally giving in into the desperation and panic of the moment. The anger had totally faded from his maw, now replaced with an expression of disbelieve and….was that fear? Sykes couldn't keep a small giggle quiet when he saw how close he already began to get to breaking his 'boss'.

"Or what? " he asked, challenging the black dragon to reply.

" I will fucking kill you, you disgusting peace of shit!"

Sykes just snickered at the reply, before making his way over to the unmoving body of the young teen. With a swift move, he grabbed one of Vercingetorix's horns and pulled his head up so the young teen neck came to the same height as his shoulders. When he saw the shocked eyes from Bathantos's widening when they settled on the young teen, he looked down to meet the opened orbs of the stressed looking Vercingetorix. Sykes grin only widened when he saw this. It looked like this was going to be even more fun. He lifted his paw, and blew some flames on one of his claws to heat it up.

"Do you know what the problem with killing me is, Bathanatos?"

He lifted his claw above Vercingetorix's head, pointing it downwards.

"I am already dead."

Just as he finished his sentence, the young teen decided to speak up.

"Bathy, what is happening?"

Sykes snickered when he heard the nickname, before he finished his initial plan.

He plummeted his claw down right into the youngling's right eye. Sykes began to purr when he felt the thin outer layer of the eye try to resist, before it eventually popped , letting his claw enter the wet and bloody socket. With sadistic pleasure, he smiled when he began to wiggle and spin his claw around in the destroyed eye, extracting scream after scream from the teen. But the demon wasn't satisfied.

Before Verce could probably recover from the attack on his body, Sykes pushed a second claw inside the hole in the dragon his head. Digging deeper inside the soft flesh, he gripped the nerve connected to the backside of the eye, before giving one hard pull. With a loud shredding sound and another scream coming from the young dragon beneath him, the nerve ripped loose from the backside of the socket, blood and eye fluids leaking and squirting out.

Some of the blood and the pus landed on Sykes legs and paw. His one eye began to glow a little in glee. Dropping Verce to the ground, he lifted both of his paws to his maw. Slowly, he began to lick the body fluids from his paws and legs, a wide grin appearing on his face. He shuddered from the pleasure that it gave him , his tongue twirling around in his mouth. The blood and eye fluids found their way through the many holes in his skull and maw, leaking out of his head and filling the empty spaces in his head. Sykes was getting more and more thrilled, until he was ripped from his highpoint by the voice of the other person in the room. Looking over to the throne, the was pleased to see what he had caused by Bathanatos.

The black dragon was hanging in his throne, almost totally limp. His head looked at the floor, tears leaking out of his eyes. Sykes could see the occasional tremor going through the black dragon's body. Small whimpering noises came from his maw, but after a good listen, Sykes could make out what the pathetic dragon kept repeating over and over again.

"Stop."

The red demon brought his face closer to the one of the black dragon, leaving Vercingetorix behind on the ground , whimpering. When he was a the same height of Bathanatos's his face, he grabbed the black dragon his chin and lifted it up so he had to look right into the blood leaking face of the monster.

"What's the matter, Bathy. Is it getting too much for you? Can't you see the damage you have caused yourself? You gave me the permission to do this after all."

Sykes grinned when he saw the realization downing in the eyes of the black dragon. With another sob, the dragon wailed out his misery, soul crushed. But Sykes wasn't done yet.

"You think life is cruel? Maybe you should watch if the afterlife is any different. Or will you let that honor over to your sweet 'son'? Because, after all, that seems a popular way for your children to go to , isn't it?"

Sykes was a little bit disappointed when Bathanatos wasn't mentally able to respond anymore, but the tortured cries of mental agony and sorrow where enough to satisfy his needs. Still, he had one thing to do. Walking over to the whimpering Vercingetorix, he saw that the dragon had tried to crawl away. But it was to no avail. With one well aimed blow, he threw of the maggots residing in his body onto the body of the teen.

And into the destroyed eye socket.

" What is happening? What did you threw on me?" Vercingetorix asked through his clenched teeth. Moans and whimpers of pain escaped his mouth when he began to feel the maggots crawling through the hole in the side of his eye socket, right into his head. The bites from the maggots produced another wave of blood and goo's leaking form his head, but now the pain didn't came from his eye alone .

It came from within his own head.

The young teen felt shocks of pain going through his body, his legs clawing around in a vain attempt to end the pain. Sykes felt a sick feeling of joy entering him when he heard Bathanatos behind him. The black dragon his whispering had evolved into a full on scream, begging the red demon to stop his extreme torture of the last person Bathanatos could possibly call family.

"Please stop. I will do anything. Please, I beg you."

Sykes just grinned.

"Keep quiet , Bathanatos. We still have some fun to go through. I don't want you to feel bored you know."

His destroyed eye fell on Vercingetorix.

"I think I will start with removing the teeth and fingers. Just a matter of getting this party going , what do you think Bathanatos?"

The black dragon had barely the will power to look up. He was mentally broken. It felt like his earth collapsed in this moment. But somewhere deep inside, he had to look up, only if it was to see his adopted son for the last time. He was surprised to see Vercingetorix looking right at him with his yellow eyes. The black dragon almost collapsed again when he saw the hopeless look in the dragon's eyes, but he just had to keep looking at him. It was like there was something, something special that needed to be said. Something that only mattered now. And slowly, against all odds, a small pained smile appeared on the damaged, blood stained face of the last piece Bathantos ever had.

" You may not be my real father, but know that you were the best replacement I could ever ask for." The young dragon said, closing his remaining eye, a single tear rolling down. This was the last thing Bathanatos' nerves could handle, as the dragon lost consciousness. Hearing the commotion , Vercingetorix opened his eyes a little bit. Seeing his guardian dropping limp on his throne, he realized what it meant.

He would die.

Verce only hoped that the Gods would leave a place open for him , so he would one day be reunited with his family.

Hope was all he had left.

"I hope you have some good vocal chords little pest, because you will scream until the stars fall from the heavens above. And please, struggle as much as possible. It will make your death taste so much sweeter."

Verce couldn't find any humor in Sykes's coldhearted laugh.

* * *

To say that Kel felt uncomfortable was a huge understatement. He had never been a guy that took very well to any form of affection. Not that anyone wanted to show him something like love , but Kel just knew that he had a weird thing in his head that totally destroyed any chance of showing or getting affection. Memories and flashbacks flew around in his mind when he thought about those few, those terribly few girls who ever tried to talk to him.

Not many had ever attempted something like that, but there was a very simple reason for this. Kel had seen through the years that befriending him, the socially incapable wacko of the town, was equal to most persons as committing social suicide. Hell, if they even tried to talk to him, those persons would be frowned upon for more than a month, and don't even think about dating anymore.

It was simple. Bully Kel like everyone else, or be the next on the bucket list of destruction. And if Kel had to be fully honest with himself, he would do it too, if he had the chance that is. Kel never had been the one to have a really strong personality, and although he had survived all this years he had no desire whatsoever to return to them.

These first days in this new, interesting world had been more friendly and happy than any other period in his life, making friends and finding an almost impossible trace of what could be family. Hell, he even dared to say that he was actually looking forward to what the future held in store for him. Maybe he could finely get a little bit more socially active, get more friends, finding a place to live , etc…. Really, Kel felt like he could achieve a lot of things at this moment, not looking at some minor personal problems.

Sadly enough, affection was one of these personal problems.

It certainly did not help that there was a red dragoness circling around him, desperately invading his carefully guarded personal space. Kel had never been good in reading body language, so it only confused him when he saw the slow, snaky moves she was making, almost crawling around him. Her face had a smile on it that could almost be called smug, mixed with a playful, almost malicious sadistic look and….something he couldn't really place. He did not knew why, but something about her moves, her overall behavior and that predatory twinkle laying in her eyes made him feel incredibly weird .

It made him feel…. like he was flying.

It felt like a thousand butterflies were twirling around in his stomach. Feelings and thoughts he had never experienced , leave alone thought of, began to mix into the messy space that was his mind. A wince escaped his mouth when he felt her tail grinding against his, blood rushing to his black cheeks. If he could blush he would be just as red as the dragoness that began to get more disturbing with every second, but still keeping an air of….pleasure around herself. Kel had no better word to describe it.

A shiver went trough his body, and he couldn't control his limbs anymore. Before he realized what he was doing, he felt his tail intertwining with hers. The heat of her body flamed trough his body thanks to this simple touch. Their scales touching, her heat flaring, it all just added to the lightheaded feeling in Kel's head. He felt his concentration fading away piece by piece, but still he couldn't bring himself to care. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Nothing, except that beautiful , charming dragoness that was crawling so seductively around him.

Somewhere is his brain he could hear a fainting voice yelling at him how wrong it was for him to call a dragon attractive in any way, but his clouded head found it far more easy to just except these feeling instead of trying to fight against him. After all, what could one little ' adventure' hurt ? Kel grinned dumbly at his own joke, his eyes glued to the fire red body curling around him. His mind went totally berserk when he felt the clutches of her body closing around him, tightening him in her sweet grasp. Kel could only grin a little bit more , looking mesmerized at the sun shining on the scales of this sweet dragoness.

And then he met her eyes.

It looked more like two magic orbs of all consuming fire to Kel, and he felt an excitement entering his body like he had never felt before. The sheer power and determination laying in those eyes made him feel alive , adrenaline shooting through his body at the speed of light.

With all this happening, Kel could barely see that the dragoness had started to bring her face closer and closer to his. Before the black dragon could do anything to stop her, their mouths collided in a deep warm kiss. Kels eyes widened from sheer shock, and this was enough to shake the clouds in his brain away. Opening his eyes further , his pupils became mere slits from shock when they saw what he was doing, which crucial boundary of species he had just crossed.

Panic and confusion began to overtake him, but it was nothing compared with the terror he felt when he felt a long piece of meat entering his maw. Kel wanted to scream his longs out when the tongue of the dragoness entered his mouth and in an reflex he bit down on it. A scream emitted from the dragoness her mouth, before she began to jump backwards. She looked in shock at the bloody tongue hanging out of her mouth, before her confused eyes turned back to Kel.

And much to his dismay, she smiled cruelly.

"Sooooo, you are more into this kind of things , eh fetish guy? Wanna play rough? I can be a submissive doggy if you want to."

The red dragoness wiggled her bloody tongue around, making it very clear that she was prepared to do anything. Sadly for her, Kel wasn't that kind of person.

"Please, go away." He almost whispered , his voice strangely disappearing now he was in so much stress and discomfort. Sweat began to poor between his scales, and if his scales wouldn't have that black color , you would be able to see the crimson veins almost popping thanks to hiss obvious stress. Asa had other ideas however and she neglected the clear stress in Kel's body language, or she was just as clouded in her mind as he had been some seconds ago.

"Oh, are we playing _hard to get_? Don't worry, I have some very sensitive _arguments_ to win you over."

Before Kel could dash away, Asa had already pinned him down on the ground. Panic began to rise to his head, and he began to push his front legs against her chest to move her. Luck would have it however that Kel just happened to touch the dragon equivalent of…well, boobs. This only added to the grin on Asa's face, freaking Kel out at the same time. Before he could give any explanation or do something to stop this train wreck of a meeting, the red dragoness decided to take the next step.

And a big one at that.

Kel's eyes widened when he felt her paw going to a place that no one had ever touched before. A shiver ran through his spine, but not from pleasure. Before Asa could take this any further , she was kicked of the black dragon beneath her by a kick in her stomach served by Kel's left front fist. The confused dragoness was kicked some meters away, before regaining her balance on her feet.

She glared at Kel. This wasn't going like she had wanted it to go, and she was getting tired of this guy his resistance. She wanted a male to keep her company and although she had experienced some resistance before, she had never before been kicked in the stomach. This was nothing more than a giant scar on her pride and she couldn't take that. She still wanted to have some pleasure with this guy, but she wouldn't care if she had to hurt him. Not in the slightest.

"Listen up , little tadpole. I have waited long enough to get what I want, and I will get it if you want to or not. Listen to me and do what I want you to, or whine like the little bitch you are. Either way, I will get what I have planning to do so choose now."

Kel's voice had almost totally disappeared. If he hadn't been through so much messed up stuff before, he would probably break down at this moment but he wasn't going to give up that quick.

"Go away." He said softly, almost like a whisper.

"Go away and let me go."

Asa wasn't liking this idea though. Not after that perfect act in seducing she had put up for this guy.

"Oh nononononono. You aren't going anywhere ,you hear me? You won't leave this cafeteria until I say so."

Kel his hearth skipped a beat when he remembered one very important detail in this whole thing.

He was still standing in the middle of the cafeteria, and to his dismay, all eyes were on them.

Looking around, he couldn't help but to be a little bit surprised at the looks he was getting. Back in the human world he would have been pointed at, shouted at , arrested for rape or something like that but it seemed to be a total different business around here. Looks of Surprise, but also of lust, jealousy and even compassion were on all the dragons and moles their faces. It looked like hey had more or less seen this scenario before and even expected this to happen to him. Like it was a usual thing that the new guy was played with in the most improper way possible. But Kel couldn't keep his mind with the other beings in this cafeteria. He had an angry dragoness to get rid of.

"I said go away. Leave me alone. Stop bothering me. Get your ass out of here. Go away."

Kel had begun his sentence slowly, but the more he said the angrier he became and at the end he was almost shouting at Asa. Who the hell did she thought she was? How did she even assumed that she had the permission to even touch other people, leave alone his private parts? Kel couldn't explain why, but he felt an incredible rage building up inside him. It was like someone had pushed all his triggers at once, and only now felt the time right to push the final one. All those humiliations, all those people staring at him with their big eyes. All those people who pointed at him for being dumb , stupid , uncool, retarded, handicapped, that he should die or any other insult they could come up with. They could all go to hell , but Kel wasn't going to let them walk over him again.

Never again.

Or so he thought.

Emotions can be misleading, and in Kel's case , it was very true. Even with all this rage, he still couldn't bring himself to harm Asa. Deep inside, he knew that he was too weak. He wasn't the guy to go hurting others, and there was nothing he could do about it. This did not took away that Kel still was very angry, and angry people tend to do crazy things. It wouldn't take much to push him over his edge.

Asa clearly had no interest in the emotional state of her newfound toy. Instead of taking her time to run away from the clearly angered dragon, she stood in front of him. Several seconds were spanned in total silence. Everyone in the cantina had stopped their conversations completely, their eyes locked on the scene in front of them . The tension in the big room began to get thicker and thicker until it almost felt suffocating to most of the dragons in that place and they all tensed further when they saw the eyes of Asa lighting up in rage, daring Kel to resist. The red dragoness was clearly angry, and as far as she was concerned, she had every reason to be this furious.

Her pride had been hurt severely. This black dragon, this ignorant stupid dickhead had dared to push her away. He had made her look ridiculous in the middle of the cantina, damaging her reputation as the best and most beautiful dragoness of the whole school. Some whispered things like being' the greatest slut of the whole school' but they were just jealous of her.

Damn right they were.

If Asa looked back on her day so far, she had to say that it was going very wrong since this morning. First she had a headache, next she gets into another useless argument with that pretentious bitch of a Freylis, and now, she had to regain her reputation against this ugly black dragon. Suddenly, an idea appeared in her head, and she grinned inside her head to herself. She knew what she had to do.

And to everyone's surprise and disbelief, she spat in Kel's face.

A satisfied grin had just appeared on Asa's face , before she felt an incredible jolt of pain travelling through her wing. She roared in pain, her legs collapsing like they were made out of jelly. In one swift move, she locked her eyes on the place of the pain, and she was horrified by what she saw.

Her wing, the pride of every dragon with even the slightest bit of self-respect, had been broken, a big hole being where once her wing membrane and wing bone had been. In her shock she couldn't see that the blood pouring out of her destroyed wing was the same blood that dripped from kel's extended claws.

* * *

 **Looks like Asa pushed Kel a little bit to far , don't you think?( Btw, I hate Vercingetorix. I have never created such a useless character before.)**

 **So, after all this time, I am back to writing. Next update will be hopefully a little bit faster than this one.**

 **I have turned 16 some days ago, so I can finally drive my Suzuki. And get legally drunk ofcourse ( Jupiler here I come hehehe).**

 **I have some things to say however. From now on, the story will become far more Spyro and Cynder centered and the guardians will get a bigger role too. This is called 'the legend of Spyro' after all, and not 'the legend of the random OC's '. I hope you all wil enjoy this, and have a nice day. Oh yeah, before I forget.**

 **(A little bit late) Happy Newyear.**

 **song: The Royal Scotts Dragoon Guards-Auld Lange Syne ( Beautifel. Makes me cry every time I listen to it.)**

 **See ya.**

 **PTPD**


End file.
